Welcome to Dalton
by KlaineLover69
Summary: (8/17/17) I FOUND SOME MISTAKES IN MY WRITING SO I HAD TO DELETE ALL THE CHAPTERS AND RE-POST FROM THE BEGINNING. I AM SORRY. Blaine Anderson has had a bad life. He lost his father to cancer so he had to find a full-time job while attending school to support his mother and three siblings. Warnings: teacher/student relationship, bullying, and sexual situations (including rape).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Blaine Anderson has gone through more in the last year than most have in their entire lifetime. It all began when he was a junior at McKinley High School; he joined every extra curricular activity he could. He was the wide receiver for the Titan's football team, lead singer in the glee club, founder of the super heroes club and Student Body President.**

 **Life at McKinley was hard but it got harder as the year ended because that was when his father died of cancer and word got out that Blaine was gay. Blaine's mother had not worked since her college days and was having trouble finding work since her husband's passing. After looking for a month, she was able to find a part-time job as a waitress at Breadstix while the kids were at school. His fourteen year old sister, Kitty, helped by babysitting their five year old twin brothers, Cooper and Riley, until their mother got home from work. Blaine was able to help support his family by performing musical acts part time at Scandals, a gay bar.**

 **After being impeached from the student body presidency, he quit football because he was suffering beatings on the field and in the locker room. Then he quit the super heroes club because he only had four hours of sleep a night due to his work schedule but he never quit glee. Glee helped him keep his voice strong for his performances at Scandals.**

 **One night while he was performing he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen with the most amazing blue eyes. He was wearing a blue button down dress shirt that matched his eyes, black skinny jeans and knee high boots that made his legs go on forever. He wanted to know more about this beautiful man and as he was finishing his set for the evening, the man smiled at him and waved goodbye before walking out the door.**

 **Once Blaine got home from work, he took a shower and laid in his bed pulling the blanket over him. He thought of the most beautiful man again as he was dosing off.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt Hummel dreamed of going to New York's Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA) and making it on Broadway, while he was a junior at Westerville High School. However, five years ago his dreams changed when he met Noah Puckerman.**

 _ ***flashback* (Kurt's POV)**_

 _ **It was my senior year, I was headed to school and decided to stop at the Lima Bean for a coffee. I waited in line so I could place my order when I noticed a handsome man bending over a table to wipe it down when I thought, 'nice ass'.**_

 _ **He winked at me and said, "thank you, you have a nice one too".**_

 _ **I could feel my cheeks getting hot, embarrassed that I said that out loud.**_

 **"** _ **My name is Puck, what's your name?"**_

 **"** _ **Your name is Puck? Is that short for something?**_

 **"** _ **My last name is Puckerman. My first name is Noah but my friends call me Puck", he said. "So what is your name?"**_

 _ **I smiled and said,"Kurt, nice to meet you."**_

 **"** _ **Same to you, Kurt", he said as he winked.**_

 _ **We were interrupted when the cashier asked me what I wanted. I said, "I would like a grande non-fat mocha, please." I paid the cashier for my coffee and waited by the counter. When the barista brought my coffee to me, Puck handed me a napkin. I noticed the napkin had a number on it and when I looked up, Puck winked and mouthed the words 'call me'!**_

 _ **I put his phone number into my phone and texted 'Hi, this is Kurt from this morning'.**_

 _ **He replied, 'Hi!' (with a smiley face)**_

 _ **After two weeks of morning coffee conversations, he called and asked me out to dinner. I was dressed in a black silk button down shirt, gold skinny jeans, black boots and a gold/black plaid neckerchief. He picked me up at 7pm and he was dressed in a black suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. My father could tell how nervous I was but he didn't say anything because he knew this was my first date although I could tell he was a little hesitant about the mohawk he was sporting. As we left my house, Puck put his hand in mine and walked me to the passenger side of his Cadillac Escalade before going to the driver's side and turning on the ignition, heading towards 'Breadstix'.**_

 _ **He pulled into 'Breadstix' parking lot and turned off the ignition. He got out of the Escalade and came to the passenger side to open the door and held out his hand to help me down. We continued holding hands until we were seated in a corner booth. I ordered pasta primavera with a diet coke and Puck ordered chicken fettuccine with a glass of wine.**_

 _ **We discussed stories of our past and our future. I told Puck about my dreams of going to NYADA and becoming a Broadway star but regretted it when I saw Puck's smile fade. He told me that he moved to Ohio from New York and he had friends going to NYADA.**_

 _ **He asked, "Have you heard about Rachel Berry?"**_

 _ **I said, "Yeah, She is in 'Funny Girl', right?"**_

 **"** _ **The one and only", he said. "She was my roommate before she got married and I couldn't afford to live in New York by myself so I moved here."**_

 _ **I told him, "I am sorry to hear that but I am glad it didn't work out because then I may not have met you, at least not yet anyway."**_

 _ **After dinner, we walked back to the Escalade hand in hand. Puck opened the passenger door and before I could get in, he reached for my cheek and put his lips on mine. He swiped my bottom lip with his tongue so I opened my mouth to give him free access. I placed my hand around his waist so I could pull him closer to me. We finally broke apart so that we could breathe properly then I climbed in the Escalade and he shut the door. He got in the driver's seat, started the ignition and smiled at me blushing.**_

 _ **Puck reached for my hand and said, "I don't want you to go to New York. I just met you and I don't want to lose you already."**_

 _ **I smiled at him and said, "well I have to get accepted to NYADA before I would leave for New York and I am still a senior in high school. I have at least 8 months before I would leave and I will not say goodbye to you."**_

 _ **When we returned to my home, he walked me to the front door, pulled me against him and kissed me hard on the lips; causing me to moan loudly.**_

 _ **When we pulled away from each other to breathe I asked, "are you working at the 'Lima Bean' tomorrow"?**_

 _ **He responded with a heavy breath, "yes! Will you be coming in for coffee?"**_

 _ **I said, "yes! I will be there at 7am".**_

 _ **Puck smiled and said, "I will have a grande non-fat mocha ready for you".**_

 _ **I was shocked and I said, "you know my coffee order?"**_

 _ **He said, "of course I do!"**_

 _ **I remembered waking up the next morning, taking a shower and getting ready for school. I texted Puck to tell him I was on my way to the 'Lima Bean' and that he would see me in a few minutes. I didn't get a response but I figured that Puck was busy and didn't have time to respond so I got into my Navigator and drove to the 'Lima Bean' before driving thirty miles to Westerville. However, when I got to the 'Lima Bean' there was a notice that one of their employees was killed in a car accident last night. I went to the cashier asking for Puck and she told me that Puck was killed in a car accident last night. I was so shocked that I collapsed on the floor right there.**_

 _ ***flashback complete***_

 **Kurt woke up in a cold sweat thinking about Puck. He hadn't known Puck for very long but he did know that he loved him. Puck was his first kiss and no one could ever take that away from him. Kurt has had a couple of relationships in his life but none that were as special as Puck. He didn't think he could love anyone after what happened to Puck but after seeing that sexy man on stage last night at 'Scandals', he could possibly change his mind. 'I wonder if he is working tonight', he thought. He decided that he will go to Scandals after work to see that sexy man again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **As Kurt was getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his bedroom to answer his ringing phone. He looked at his caller id before answering it and realized his friend, Jeff Sterling, was calling him.**

 **"Hello", he said.**

 **"Hey buddy, how was your date last night?", Jeff asked.**

 **"It didn't go well at all!", Kurt said.**

 **"Why? What happened?", Jeff asked.**

 **"I will tell you all about it later, but right now I have to get ready for work. Sorry Jeff!", Kurt said.**

 **Kurt hung up the phone and got dressed. He had a bowl of cereal, banana and toast for breakfast. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time as he grabbed his keys, wallet and paperwork. Liking how he looks, he opened and closed his front door before going to his Navigator. He pulled out of his driveway and went to the Lima Bean for a grande non-fat mocha before heading to work, forty-five miles away.**

 **Kurt works at Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy is a private high school that offers the students to excel in fine arts and fashion, as well as typical studies. Kurt is the Dalton Academy fashion instructor. His course dwells on the fashion styles of Armani, Versace, Chanel, Alexander McQueen and Ralph Lauren to name a few as well as how to create their own fashion styles.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Jeff was standing next to his BMW when Kurt pulled into the faculty parking lot thirty minutes before classes started. As Kurt was getting out of his Navigator, Jeff walked up to him with a questioning look.**

 **"What happened on your date last night with Sebastian?", Jeff asked.**

 **"I don't want to talk about it right now, Jeff! Why don't you, Nick and I go to Scandals tonight! I will need a drink to tell you everything that happened!", Kurt said.**

 **"Okay, I will text Nick and see if he wants to join us!", Jeff said.**

 **Jeff put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, offering a hug before walking to their classrooms. Jeff, Nick and Kurt have been friends since their freshman year at Dalton Academy. Who would have guessed that they would both be instructors at their Alma Mater. Jeff is a Dance Instructor, teaching ballroom dancing as well as modern dance styles. Nick is the Mathematics Instructor and Warbler's Adviser at Dalton Academy.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 _ **Nicky, Kurt wants to go to Scandals tonight. Will you come? -Jeff**_

 ** **Why Scandals? Can't he come to our house? -Nick****

 _ **I don't know why he wants to go to Scandals. I just want to know what happened on his date with Sebastian. He is NOT talking but he said he would tell us at Scandals. Pleeeeeease Nicky... xoxox -Jeff**_

 ** **We will discuss at lunch. I have class now. I love you baby! xoxox -Nick****

 _ **OK Nicky... I love you too xoxox -Jeff**_

 _ _ ***Flashback***__

 _ _ **Jeff became roommates with Nick Duvall their Sophomore year at NYADA. They became close friends and studied together every night. One Saturday night after finals, Nick and Jeff went to Callbacks for a couple of drinks. Once he had some liquid courage, Jeff went to the stage to perform a special song to a special friend.**__

 _ _ **Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**__

 _ _ **Jeff looked up at Nick and noticed that someone put their hand on his shoulder. As Nick looked away from Jeff singing, jealousy made him sing louder.**__

 _ _ **Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**__

 _ **You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

 _ **My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

 _ _ **Nick glanced at Jeff singing and noticed he was angry as he sang. He turned to the stranger and pushed him away before looking at Jeff with a questioning look.**__

 _ _ **We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**__

 _ **Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**_

 _ **You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

 _ _ **As Jeff continued singing, the blush on his cheeks brightened. Nick smiled at Jeff as he blushed as well.**__

 _ _ **My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**__

 _ **I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

 _ **Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No**_

 _ _ **Nick stood up and went to the bar to get him and Jeff another drink. After getting their drinks, he went to the stage and watched Jeff finish the song.**__

 _ _ **My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**__

 _ _ **I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight **__

__**After Nick set down their drinks he pulled Jeff into a hug and held him tight. Jeff couldn't help the tears falling down his face and he hoped that Nick also wanted to be more than friends.**__

 _ _ **Nick took Jeff to the bathroom to wash his tear stained face but when they got there, Jeff pushed Nick against the wall and pressed their lips together. Nick suddenly licked Jeff's bottom lip before pressing his tongue inside Jeff's mouth. Jeff began rutting himself against Nick's groin making them both gasp for air.**__

 _ _ **They went back to their seats, hand in hand, as they grabbed their coats before leaving Callbacks. They hailed a cab within three minutes and headed back to their dorm room.**__

 _ _ **When they got inside their dorm room, Jeff pressed Nick against the door and locked it as he was kissing him with passion. Nick grabbed Jeff's thighs and lifted them so Jeff can wrap his legs around his waist and then he carried Jeff to his bed. As Nick laid Jeff down on his bed he noticed a well defined erection in Jeff's skin-tight jeans making Nick bite his lip as he removed Jeff's shoes and pushed him higher on the bed.**__

 _ _ **Nick toed his shoes off, straddled Jeff as he removed his own shirt then he asked Jeff if this is what he wanted. Jeff blushed and nodded his head as he started to take his own shirt off but Nick slapped his hand away before Nick kissed him and told him he wanted to have the pleasure of undressing him. At that point, Jeff bucked his hips up to let Nick know he was more than ready for their friendship to have benefits.**__

 _ _ **Nick reached down and undid Jeff's shirt as he kissed, bit and sucked on his neck. Once Jeff's shirt was opened Nick went further south to nibble on each of Jeff's nipples, making Jeff buck his hips up again. Nick moaned and looked into Jeff's eyes as his hand was on the waistband of his skin-tight jeans asking for permission to continue. Jeff moaned and nodded then Nick unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled Jeff's jeans off leaving him in an open shirt and a pair of pink boxer briefs. Nick caressed Jeff's sides and his arms to remove his shirt as he rutted against Jeff's clothed erection.**__

 _ _ **Jeff whined when Nick stepped off the bed to get some lube and a box of condoms, then Jeff gasped when Nick unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled off his own pants showing his blue boxer briefs. Nick laid the lube and condoms on the nightstand before Jeff pulled him back on top of him and kissing him passionately. They had to break the kiss to catch their breaths so he continued by nibbling at Jeff's neck, down to his nipples and south towards his leaking erection.**__

 _ _ **Nick looked into Jeff's eyes when he put his hand on the waistband of his boxer briefs and he heard Jeff say "Yes!" Nick pulled Jeff's boxer briefs off as well as his own before he engulfed Jeff's long, thick cock in his mouth. Jeff bucked his hips because of the attention his cock was getting but Nick laid his hand on Jeff's abdomen to avoid him from choking. Jeff understood by nodding his head, so Nick could reach for the lube, open it and drizzled some on his fingers.**__

 _ _ **Once his fingers warmed up the lube, Nick pressed the tip of his finger into Jeff's puckered entrance, just past the muscle waiting for Jeff to relax enough to go in deeper. Nick stopped sucking on Jeff's cock and told him to relax. Jeff relaxed and Nick pressed further in until his whole finger was deep inside him, gradually moving in and out to allow friction. Jeff asked for more so Nick added another finger to scissor and stretch his entrance, then added a third finger. Jeff moaned and tried to fuck Nick's fingers after he kept hitting his prostate.**__

 _ _ **Nick pulled out his fingers and Jeff whined at the loss. Nick grabbed a condom, put it on his awaiting cock and coated it with lube. Nick pushed his cock deep into Jeff, bottomed out and held his position until Jeff got used to the fullness. Jeff took a couple of deep breaths and then nodded saying he was ready for him to move. Nick then snapped his hips, moving his cock in and out of Jeff's heat while hitting his prostate every time.**__

 _ **"Touch me Nicky", Jeff said.**_

 _ _ **So Nick reached out and grabbed Jeff's cock, sliding his hand around it while moving up and down at the same speed he was moving his hips.**__

 _ **"**_ _ _ **I am so close, Nicky", Jeff moaned.**__

 _ **"**_ _ _ **Cum for my Jeffy", Nick said.**__

 _ _ **Nick reached down with his other hand and fondled his balls making Jeff cum hard all over his stomach and Nick's hand. As he came, he tightened around Nick's cock causing him to cum after two or three more thrusts. Nick pulled out of Jeff, took the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash can. Then Nick went to the bathroom, got a warm washcloth and cleaned Jeff off before crawling in the bed and kissing him. As he cuddled into Jeff's shoulder, he dozed off to sleep and he swore he overheard Jeff saying, "I love you, Nicky".**__

 _ _ ***Flashback***__

 **Nick was sitting in the faculty lounge when Kurt walked in to get a diet coke. Nick asked Kurt to join him for a few minutes.**

 **"Are you okay, Kurt?", Nick asked.**

 **"Sure, why do you ask?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Well Jeff texted me saying you wanted us to go to Scandal's. Why Scandal's, you can come to our house to talk.", Nick said.**

 **"I am going to need drinks to talk about my date last night with Sebastian. Jeff keeps asking me what happened!", Kurt said.**

 **"Did he hurt you, Kurt? You know Jeff and I will beat his ass if he did!", Nick said.**

 **"I can't talk about the date here! It's not appropriate!", Kurt said as he looked around.**

 **"I told Jeff that we can discuss the invitation to Scandals during lunch but why Scandals, we have alcohol at our house.", Nick said.**

 **"Thank you Nick, but there is another reason I want to go to Scandals!", Kurt said.**

 **"Why?", Nick asked.**

 **"Because I am looking for Mr. Right and he is NOT at your house", Kurt said.**

 **"I beg to differ!" Jeff said as he walked into the faculty lounge smiling.**

 **"You are Nick's Mr. Right and vice versa but Not my Mr. Right!", Kurt said.**

 **"Baby, now that you know what is going on can we go to Scandals tonight with Kurt, pleeeeeeease?", Jeff asked.**

 **"I guess so, Jeffy but you are going to have to make it up to me later!", Nick said with a smile and a wink.**

 **"What time do you want to meet up there, Kurt?", Nick and Jeff asked in unison.**

 **"I will be there around 9:30 but I will need a few drinks in me before I tell you about my date with Sebastian, so come around 10!", Kurt said.**

 **"We will be there!", Jeff said with a smile.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Song in this story:  
Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Blaine has had a hard life at McKinley but nothing has been as bad as today. As he walked into McKinley he got shoved by Karofsky and the other Titan football players, making him drop his books in the hallway. Once he picked up all his books, he walked to his locker and that is when he noticed the word "FAG" spray-painted in yellow. He took a picture of his locker before going to Principal Sylvester's office to make a complaint.**

 **"Is Principal Sylvester in?", Blaine asked Becky.**

 **"GET OUT BITCH!", Becky said.**

 **Principal Sylvester stepped out of her office to see what got Becky all angry and saw a distraught Blaine.**

 **"What's wrong, Young Burt Reynolds?", Principal Sylvester asked.**

 **"I need to file a complaint, this is how I found my locker this morning!", Blaine said as he showed her the photo.**

 **"Come into my office!", she said.**

 **"Do you know who painted that on your locker?", she asked.**

 **"No, It was there when I came to school this morning!", Blaine said.**

 **She took a deep breath and said, "Well Young Burt Reynolds, you can't file a complaint unless you saw the person defacing your locker. Don't worry, I will get the maintenance staff cover that horrible word up but that is all I can do at this moment. If you see someone doing it again, then you can file a complaint. I will keep my eyes open to stop anyone from defacing school property."**

 **"That sucks... I have to live with someone calling me a** _ **fag**_ **but I can't report it?" Blaine asked with distaste in saying that word.**

 **"I am sorry but that is all I can do at this moment!", Principal Sylvester said.**

 **"Fine! Can I have a hall pass for my first class since I am now late?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Sure thing peaches!", she said as she handed him a signed hall pass.**

 **"Thanks.", he said as he rolled his eyes.**

 **Blaine left the office and went to his locker to get his geometry book before going to class. He handed Mr. Stillman his hall pass and in return Mr. Stillman handed him a pop quiz. 'Great!' Blaine thought as he looked at the clock, 'I only have fifteen minutes to complete this three page pop quiz!'**

 **Luckily, he got the pop quiz done just before class ended. He went back to his locker to drop off his books before going to gym class and he noticed that his locker was repainted. 'That was quick!', he thought.**

 **Blaine was again shoved by Karofsky once he entered the gym locker room but this time Blaine shoved him back and said, "What is your problem?"**

 **"You are my problem!", Karofsky said.**

 **"What the fuck have I ever done to you?", Blaine asked.**

 **"You're a fag and I don't want you looking at my junk!", Karofsky said.**

 **"Yes, I am out and proud but you don't have to worry about me looking at you because you are not my type!" Blaine said.**

 **Blaine grabbed his gym uniform and went to the bathroom stall to change. When he came back out everyone was gone except for Karofsky. Blaine put his clothes in his locker before going to the weight room to take his frustrations out by hitting the punching bag. Karofsky entered the weight room and locked the door, causing Blaine to wonder why he was following him. Just as Blaine turned to ask, Karofsky got down on his knees, pulled Blaine's gym shorts and boxers down in one go before putting his mouth on Blaine's cock. Blaine pushed him back, making him hit his head on a bench before Blaine pulled his shorts and boxers up and ran out of the weight room. Blaine felt violated and he didn't know anyone he could trust with this information so he went back to his gym locker, got dressed and left McKinley for the day!**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **When Blaine got home his mother, Pam, was wondering why he was home so early. He told her that he was being bullied and violated at McKinley so if he couldn't go to a private school then he would get his GED.**

 **"What happened, sweetheart?", Pam asked.**

 **"Mom, I don't feel safe at McKinley!", Blaine said.**

 **"You didn't answer my question, honey.", Pam said.**

 **"When I first got to school, I noticed that someone spray-painted 'FAG' on my locker. I took a picture and went to the principal's office to file a complaint but Principal Sylvester said that I couldn't file a complaint unless I saw the person do it. I was at the principal's office for thirty-five minutes and I only had fifteen minutes to finish a pop quiz for geometry by the time I got to class. I have been getting harassed and bullied by Dave Karofsky since dad died and no one seems to care, whether it be students or faculty. I can't take it anymore mom, I found a private school in the area that has a zero-tolerance bullying policy and it is strictly enforced.**

 **The school is Dalton Academy in Westerville, which is forty-five miles away. I found out that there are scholarships available to attend Dalton Academy, all I have to do is write an essay explaining why I think I deserve to attend Dalton. You don't have to pay anything for me to go to this school, mom. Please let me try!", Blaine said as tears ran down his cheeks.**

 **"Blaine, I will let you take a week off from school and write the scholarship essay but if they don't accept you into this private school you will need to go back to McKinley. I am sorry honey but I want you to graduate high school, getting your GED is not an option.", Pam said.**

 **"Ok mom, thank you!", Blaine said as he hugged her.**

 **Blaine then went up to his room to get started on his scholarship essay but first he needed to take a shower to get Karofsky's germs off of him.**

 **Blaine finished his shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and went to his bedroom. Once he got to his room, he noticed that his mother had made him a small lunch consisting of a turkey and cheese sandwich, potato chips, macaroni salad and an iced tea. She also left him a note saying, 'You need to eat your lunch because you need energy to write the essay, if you need anything I will be in the garden. I love you sweetheart! Love Mom'.**

 **After Blaine ate his lunch he pulled out his notebook and started contemplating what he wanted to say in his scholarship essay. Did he want to tell them everything that was going on in his life or did he want to hide some facts? He didn't want Dalton Academy to pity him for losing his father and his situation at McKinley but without this information, he didn't stand a chance to get the scholarship.**

 **Blaine realized he needed to sleep before working tonight at 9pm so he decided that he would start on his essay tomorrow and take a nap now. He woke up from his nap at 7pm, took a shower and got ready for work.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine showed up for work dressed in a red & white plaid button down shirt with yellow skinny jeans and black loafers. He came in fifteen minutes early so that he could talk to his boss, Rachel, about taking a week off for personal reasons.**

 **"What's going on, Blaine?", she asked.**

 **"I don't want to get into it right now, Rachel. I might tell you later, ok?", he said.**

 **"Ok, I just don't want to see you hurt. I care about you Blaine, please don't be afraid to come to me for anything.", she said.**

 **"I will remember that Rachel. Thank you! So can I have this week off? I will work tonight since I am already here.", he said.**

 **"Yes, Blaine. I will let you have the rest of the week off, you can come back when you're ready.", she said.**

 **"Thank you, Rachel.", he said.**

 **Blaine went on stage to get everything set up for the evening. Once he was ready, he sat on the piano bench and started playing a song that has always been dear to him.**

 _ **It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin**_

 _ **He says, "Son can you play me a memory**_ **  
** _ **I'm not really sure how it goes**_ **  
** _ **But it's sad and it's sweet**_ **  
** _ **And I knew it complete**_ **  
** _ **When I wore a younger man's clothes."**_

 _ **Sing us a song you're the piano man**_ **  
** _ **Sing us a song tonight**_ **  
** _ **Well we're all in the mood for a melody**_ **  
** _ **And you've got us feeling alright**_

 **Just then Blaine saw the beautiful man he saw yesterday walk into Scandals.**

 _ **Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be**_

 _ **He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."**_ **  
** _ **As a smile ran away from his face**_ **  
** _ **"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star**_ **  
** _ **If I could get out of this place."**_

 _ **Now Paul is a real estate novelist**_ **  
** _ **Who never had time for a wife**_ **  
** _ **And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy**_ **  
** _ **And probably will be for life**_

 _ **And the waitress is practicing politics**_ **  
** _ **As the businessmen slowly get stoned**_ **  
** _ **Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness**_ **  
** _ **But it's better than drinking alone**_

 **The beautiful man went to a corner booth with a pitcher of beer and one glass. It seemed like he was upset about something.**

 _ **Sing us a song you're the piano man**_ **  
** _ **Sing us a song tonight**_ **  
** _ **Well we're all in the mood for a melody**_ **  
** _ **And you've got us feeling alright**_

 _ **It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday**_ **  
** _ **And the manager gives me a smile**_ **  
** _ **'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see**_ **  
** _ **To forget about life for a while**_

 _ **And the piano it sounds like a carnival**_ **  
** _ **And the microphone smells like a beer**_ **  
** _ **And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**_ **  
** _ **And say, "Man what are you doing here?"**_

 _ **Sing us a song you're the piano man**_ **  
** _ **Sing us a song tonight**_ **  
** _ **Well we're all in the mood for a melody**_ **  
** _ **And you've got us feeling alright**_

 **Blaine wanted to get the beautiful man's attention to let him know that everything will be alright, so he started the next song on his set list.**

 _ **Have you ever felt like you woke up**_ **  
** _ **On the wrong side of your heart**_ **  
** _ **Has it ever felt like it's broken**_ **  
** _ **Like the world tore it apart**_

 _ **Have you felt so weak,**_ **  
** _ **You could hardly stand**_

 _ **Like if you ever fell**_ **  
** _ **You could never tell**_ **  
** _ **If you'd ever get back up again**_

 _ **I know it's hard to do,**_ **  
** _ **But I think you can make it,**_ **  
** _ **Cause I know we can take it,**_

 _ **Baby we will...**_ **  
** _ **Rise**_ **  
** _ **We are young we are the dreamers we will fly**_ **  
** _ **When the world will not believe us,**_ **  
** _ **We will rise above the ashes**_ **  
** _ **Before this whole life passes us by**_ **  
** _ **You and I, we will rise.**_

 **Kurt looked up at Blaine as he put into words what Kurt was going through and noticed the sexy man looking back at him.**

 _ **It's difficult to try to stay awake  
When you walk a tired path  
And there are moments when it's easier to take  
The road that leads you back**_

 _ **I'm not the first to say it,**_ **  
** _ **And I won't be the last,**_ **  
** _ **But I want to remind you,**_ **  
** _ **I'm there it's time to hold on**_ **  
** _ **You're stronger than that,**_

 _ **But when it gets too tough to**_ **  
** _ **Find my way home,**_ **  
** _ **And I'm stupid enough to**_ **  
** _ **Try and find it alone,**_

 _ **When it feels like there is nothing I can do  
But give up,  
I look up, thank God I have you to tell me,**_

 _ **I know it's hard to do,  
But I think you can make it,  
Cause I know we can take it,  
Yeah baby we will,**_

 _ **Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will rise.**_

 **Blaine noticed the beautiful man look away and wave at a couple of guys walking into Scandals. They stopped at the bar to order a couple of drinks before walking their way over to the booth the beautiful man was occupying.**

 _ **Ooooo,**_ **  
** _ **Oooo,**_ **  
** _ **Oh**_ **  
** _ **La la la la la**_ **  
** _ **La la la**_

 _ **Oh we will...**_ **  
** _ **We will rise!**_ **  
** _ **We are young we are the dreamers we will fly**_ **  
** _ **When the world will not believe us,**_ **  
** _ **We will rise above the ashes**_ **  
** _ **Before this whole life passes us by**_ **  
** _ **You and I, we will**_

 _ **Rise**_ **  
** _ **We are young**_ **  
** _ **We are the dreamers we will fly**_ **  
** _ **When the world will not believe us,**_ **  
** _ **We will rise above the ashes**_ **  
** _ **Before this short life passes us by**_ **  
** _ **You and I**_

 **Kurt hugged Nick and Jeff before they sat down across from him in the booth. Then Kurt told them he needed to go to the bathroom because he had drank a whole pitcher of beer by himself. He asked if they could order another pitcher and handed them a ten dollar bill to pay for it.**

 **"When I get back, I will tell you about my date with Sebastian.", Kurt said.**

 **"Ok!", both men said in unison.**

 _ **We will rise**_

 _ **We will rise above the ashes**_ **  
** _ **Before this whole life passes us by**_ **  
** _ **You and I, we will rise.**_

 _ ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************_

 **Blaine put some dance music on then stepped off the stage to get some water and use the bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom his heart broke as he saw the beautiful man crying in front of the mirror.**

 **"Are you ok?", Blaine asked**

 **"Yeah, I am fine!", Kurt said as he wiped away his tears.**

 **"You don't look** _ **fine**_ **!", Blaine said.**

 **"I will be! Thanks for asking!", Kurt said with a stiff smile.**

 **"My name is Blaine.", he said.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Blaine. My name is Kurt. You have a beautiful voice and the song you just sang is exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you!", he said.**

 **"Nice to meet you too, Kurt. I am glad that a song I wrote helped you. I know we just met and I don't want to be too forward but if you ever need to talk, I am a great listener.", Blaine said.**

 **"Thanks! I have some friends I need to confide in tonight but I appreciate the gesture.", Kurt said.**

 **"Can I get your number? That way if you ever change your mind then you can just call or text me!", Blaine asked.**

 **"Sure.", Kurt said as he handed Blaine his cell phone.**

 **Blaine entered his phone number and sent himself a text so that he could add Kurt to his contacts later.**

 **"I have friends waiting for me so I had better get out there.", Kurt said.**

 **"I need to get back on stage as well, if you have any special requests feel free to let me know.", Blaine said.**

 **"Thank you Blaine! I love Gaga so keep that in mind.", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine chuckled as Kurt walked out of the bathroom. Blaine used the facilities and washed his hands before returning to the stage. Rachel brought him a pitcher of water and a glass as he sat down on a stool on stage and started his next set of songs.**

 _ **I feel good, I walk alone  
But then I trip over myself and I fall  
I, I stand up, and then I'm okay  
But then you print some shit  
That makes me wanna scream**_

 _ **So do what you want**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want**_ **  
** _ **Don't stop, let's party**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_

 _ **Write what you want**_ **  
** _ **Say what you want 'bout me**_ **  
** _ **If you're wondering**_ **  
** _ **Know that I'm not sorry**_

 _ **Do what you want**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_

 **Kurt was excited that Blaine was singing a Lady Gaga song. When he looked up at Blaine, Kurt bit his bottom lip because he saw Blaine staring at him while shaking his hips on stage.**

 _ **You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body**_

 _ **Early morning, longer nights**_ **  
** _ **Tom Ford, private flights**_ **  
** _ **Crazy schedule, fast life**_ **  
** _ **I wouldn't trade it in**_ **  
** _ **'Cause it's our life**_

 _ **I could be the drink in your cup**_ **  
** _ **I could be the green in your blunt**_ **  
** _ **Your pusher man, yeah, I got what you want**_ **  
** _ **You wanna escape all of the crazy shit**_ **  
** _ **You're the Marilyn, I'm the president**_ **  
** _ **And I'd love to hear you say,**_

 _ **Do what I want**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want with your body**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want with your body**_ **  
** _ **Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty**_ **  
** _ **No invitations, it's a private party**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want with your body**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want**_ **  
** _ **Do what I want with your body**_ **  
** _ **Yeah, we taking these haters and we roughing 'em up**_ **  
** _ **And we laying the club like we don't give a fuck**_

 **Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine. Jeff and Nick turned to see what Kurt was looking at and ended up choking on their drinks as they watched the musician eye fucking Kurt through the song.**

 _ **You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body**_

 _ **Sometimes I'm scared I suppose**_ **  
** _ **If you ever let me go**_ **  
** _ **I would fall apart**_ **  
** _ **If you break my heart**_ **  
** _ **So just take my body**_ **  
** _ **And don't stop the party**_

 _ **You can't have my heart**_ **  
** _ **And you won't use my mind but**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **You can't stop my voice cause**_ **  
** _ **You don't own my life but**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with my body**_

 _ **Do what you want with me**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with me**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with me**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with me**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_

 _ **World, help me now**_ **  
** _ **What you want with my body**_ **  
** _ **Do what you want with my body**_

 **Blaine smiled at Kurt when he said, "Someone special requested Lady Gaga, so I took it upon myself to let him know that I am interested." Blaine then continued to finish his songs while bar patrons danced.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"Kurt, I hate to take you out of this good mood you are in but I want to know what happened on your date with Sebastian last night.", Jeff said.**

 **Kurt took a deep breath and started fiddling with his beer on the table.**

 **"I did promise to tell you but please, let me tell you everything before you say or do anything. Ok?", Kurt said.**

 **"We promise!", Jeff and Nick say in unison.**

 **"Well it started out really good. Sebastian picked me up at home, we went to Breadstix and had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner. He then took me to the movie theater to see 'Everybody Wants Some'. I should have known by the title what his intentions were but I hadn't been on a date since college and I missed the attributes of dating.", Kurt said.**

 **"What did he do?", Jeff asked as Nick elbowed him with a stern look.**

 **"No interruptions, Jeff!", Nick said.**

 **"At the movie theater Sebastian bought me a diet coke, him a sprite and a large popcorn to share. As we watched the movie, he put his hand on my thigh and moved it closer to my nether regions. I grabbed his hand and put it back in his lap, then he grabbed my chin making me look at him and kissed me hard. I blushed as I pulled back and he thought that was a green light to continue... so he kissed me again but this time his hand was at the waistband of my jeans. I backed away, stood up, walked away from the movie and went to the bathroom. He followed me to the bathroom and pushed me into one of the stalls. After he locked the stall door he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans then yanked them down, with my boxers, to my ankles. I pushed him back against the stall door and told him NO but he got down on his knees, put my cock into his mouth and then bit down hard. He took his mouth off my cock and said, 'If you don't let me fuck you then you are going to regret it. I forked over so much money for this date, I will get some satisfaction for the price I paid'. So he bent me over the toilet seat, unzipped his pants and shoved his cock deep inside me without a condom or any preparations. Once he came, he unlocked the stall and said, 'Thank you for your hospitality, here is a tip so you can pay for a cab ride home', as he threw me a five dollar bill. HE RAPED ME and paid me five bucks to make me sound like a prostitute. So instead of going home, I came here to have a drink with** _ **his**_ **five dollars."**

 **"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD", Jeff said loudly making the bar patrons and Blaine look at him.**

 **"Where does he live, Kurt?", Nick asked.**

 **"I don't know, he picked me up! I met him on Facebook, we were only supposed to hang out as friends.", Kurt said.**

 **Then the thought hit him, Sebastian knows where he lives! The thought scared him and that was when he noticed Blaine looking at him with concern.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 **Piano Man by Billy Joel**

 **Rise by Darren Criss**

 **Do What U Want by Lady Gaga**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4****

 **Jeff ran to the bathroom to empty the contents in his stomach. Nick followed him to make sure he was ok. When he walked into the bathroom he heard Jeff vomiting in the first stall, so he opened the stall door, got on his knees, rubbed Jeff's back and asked, "Baby, are you ok?"**

 **Jeff coughed and shook his head. "I want to find that asshole and kill him. That asshole knows where Kurt lives and I don't want anything else to happen."**

 **"I know Jeffy! I want Kurt to be safe and I want that dickhead to pay for what he did to Kurt but killing him wont solve the issue. We need to be there for Kurt and talk him into filing a police report. Let the courts handle it.", Nick said.**

 **"Ok!", Jeff said as they stood up and walked to the sink. Jeff rinsed out his mouth and washed his face.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 _ **Kurt, I don't mean to push you, but are you ok?-Blaine**_

 **Kurt looked up on stage and noticed Blaine looking at him with concern.**

 _ **Thank you Blaine but I am fine!-Kurt**_

 **Jeff and Nick came back from the bathroom and asked Kurt if he was ready to go. He glanced at Blaine then looked back at Jeff and Nick as he said, "You guys can go if you want. I am going to stay here for a little longer. Thanks for being here for me and please don't tell anyone about this, it's embarrassing!"**

 **"Actually Kurt, we think you should file a police report. What he did to you is illegal and he shouldn't get away with it. We will always be here for you, you know that, but he knows where you live and we don't want him to hurt you again.", Nick said.**

 **"Nick, this is Ohio! The courts do not care about us, they won't do anything about this. I just want to forget that it happened and move forward.", Kurt said.**

 **"Ok Kurt but if you need anything please do not hesitate to contact either of us! We will always have your back!", Nick said.**

 **"Thank you guys!", Kurt said.**

 **"You are welcome! Jeff and I are going home. Remember what I said, day or night, call us if you need to talk. We will see you at Dalton on Monday.", Nick said as he pulled Kurt up into a hug. Jeff hugged him next before taking Nicks hand and walking out of Scandals.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 _ **Can we talk after you are done performing?-Kurt**_

 **Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and when he pulled it out he noticed Kurt texted him. He smiled and texted back.**

 _ **Yeah, I would like that! Give me 10 minutes.-Blaine**_

 _ **Ok-Kurt**_

 **Kurt went to the bar to get a long-neck bottle of Budweiser and sat down at his booth to wait for Blaine.**

 **"This will be the last song of the evening. I want to thank everyone for coming out to Scandals tonight and keeping me busy with requests. Have a safe and good night.", Blaine said before singing his last song.**

 _ **He drinks while he stares**_ **  
** _ **At the smoke in the air**_ **  
** _ **For him, time seems to crawl**_ **  
** _ **He's got no one at home**_ **  
** _ **So he sits there alone**_ **  
** _ **Waiting on lonesome's last call**_

 _ **While the fiddles are playing**_ **  
** _ **The dance floor is swaying**_ **  
** _ **To the beat of an old fashioned waltz**_ **  
** _ **He's watching the hands of the clock on the wall**_ **  
** _ **And waiting on lonesome's last call**_

 _ **Soon the lights will go on**_ **  
** _ **But the empty he's known**_ **  
** _ **Won't be felt in this moment at all**_ **  
** _ **There was love in the air**_ **  
** _ **And it found his heart there**_ **  
** _ **Waiting on lonesome's last call**_

 _ **While the fiddles are playing**_ **  
** _ **The dance floor is swaying**_ **  
** _ **To the beat of an old fashioned waltz**_ **  
** _ **He's watching the hands of the clock on the wall**_ **  
** _ **And waiting on lonesome's last call**_ **  
** _ **He's waiting on lonesome's last call**_

 **Blaine stepped off the stage, went to the bar to get a water and then went to the booth that Kurt was occupying. He sat across from Kurt and said, "Hi Kurt, what did you want to talk to me about?"**

 **"Hi Blaine, I wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier in the bathroom. I had a bad week and I am sorry that I pushed you away.", Kurt said.**

 **"That's ok, Kurt! Do you want to talk about your week?", Blaine said.**

 **"No! It's too painful but thank you for offering to listen. I just want to get to know you!", Kurt said.**

 **"I can tell something is bothering you but I respect your privacy. Just know that I will not judge you.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt glanced around the bar, then looked back at Blaine and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"**

 **"Sure, let me go get my coat. I'll be right back!", Blaine said with a smile.**

 **Blaine came back from the employees lounge with his coat and a single red rose behind his back. He walked up to Kurt, got down on one knee and presented the red rose to him.**

 **"Before we leave, can I have this dance?", Blaine asked as a special song came through the speakers.**

 **"Yes!", Kurt said as he reached out for Blaine's hand.**

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 **Blaine pulled Kurt up and walked with him to the dance floor. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck.**

 _ **My head's under water**_ **  
** _ **But I'm breathing fine**_ **  
** _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_ **  
** _ **Loves all of you**_ **  
** _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_ **  
** _ **All your perfect imperfections**_ **  
** _ **Give your all to me**_ **  
** _ **I'll give my all to you**_ **  
** _ **You're my end and my beginning**_ **  
** _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_ **  
** _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_ **  
** _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 **Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as they swayed to the music.**

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _ **My head's under water**_ **  
** _ **But I'm breathing fine**_ **  
** _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_ **  
** _ **Loves all of you**_ **  
** _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_ **  
** _ **All your perfect imperfections**_ **  
** _ **Give your all to me**_ **  
** _ **I'll give my all to you**_ **  
** _ **You're my end and my beginning**_ **  
** _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_ **  
** _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_ **  
** _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 **Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder and looked into his sparkling hazel eyes as they smiled at each other.**

 _ **Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard**_

 **'** _ **Cause all of me**_ **  
** _ **Loves all of you**_ **  
** _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_ **  
** _ **All your perfect imperfections**_ **  
** _ **Give your all to me**_ **  
** _ **I'll give my all to you**_ **  
** _ **You're my end and my beginning**_ **  
** _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_ **  
** _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_ **  
** _ **And you give me all of you**_

 **Kurt leaned in to attach his lips to Blaine's. Blaine deepened the kiss by licking Kurt's bottom lip and inserting his tongue inside his mouth.**

 _ **I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh **_

**They stopped kissing when the song ended with blush all over their faces. Kurt took Blaine's hand, pulled him to the booth to get their coats and the single rose before they walked out of Scandal's and walked over to Kurt's Navigator.**

 **"Blaine, what are your plans for tonight?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Just going home, why?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Would you go home with me? I don't want to be alone.", Kurt said.**

 **"I would love to... let me call my roommate to let her know that I won't be home.", Blaine said.**

 **"Hi Kitty! I won't be home tonight, I just wanted to call and let you know. I will be home tomorrow but I am not sure what time.", Blaine said to his sister.**

 **"** _ **You want me to tell mom?", Kitty asked.**_

 **"That would be great!", Blaine said into his phone before he hung up.**

 **"Do you need to take your car home?", Kurt asked.**

 **"I walked here... I only live eight blocks away.", Blaine said.**

 **"Ok.", Kurt said as he opened the passenger side door for Blaine.**

 **Blaine stepped up and put his seat belt on as Kurt went to the driver's side door and entered the Navigator. He looked over at Blaine and smiled as he started the engine.**

 **It was a quiet ride to Kurt's house so he reached over the console to hold Blaine's hand and asked, "Is everything ok?"**

 **"Yeah. I really like you Kurt and I feel like I can trust you but I have never spent the night with anyone before and I don't know what to expect.", Blaine said as he bit his lip.**

 **"I really like you Blaine and I feel that I can trust you too. I have never invited anyone I didn't know to my house before tonight. I just want to get to know you. We won't do anything you don't want to do, I promise.", Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand.**

 **"Ok!", Blaine sighed.**

 **As they pulled into the driveway, Kurt asked, "What is your favorite movie?"**

 **Blaine smiled and said, "Moulin Rouge, what about you?"**

 **"Moulin Rouge is my favorite too, do you want to cuddle on the couch and watch it?", Kurt asked.**

 **"That would be great! Thank you Kurt!", Blaine said.**

 **They stepped out of the Navigator, walked to the front door and into the house. "Why don't you get the movie set up in the DVD player while I get us some snacks and drinks.", Kurt said.**

 **"Sure!", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt came back with some popcorn, two diet cokes and set them on the table. He sat down on the couch next to Blaine and snuggled close before they started the movie. Halfway through the movie, Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and started to doze off. So Kurt decided to turn off the movie and take Blaine to the bedroom to cuddle and sleep. "Come on, Blaine! I have some pajamas you can wear. I will change in the bathroom and you can change in the bedroom. You look exhausted so we can talk tomorrow.", Kurt said.**

 **"Are you sure, I can sleep on the couch!", Blaine said.**

 **"I would really appreciate it if you would cuddle with me. I just don't want to sleep alone.", Kurt said.**

 **"Ok.", Blaine said as they walked to the bedroom.**

 **Kurt pulled out two pairs of pajamas and handed one to Blaine before he went to the bathroom to change.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **When Kurt came back to the bedroom, he found Blaine laying in the bed waiting for him so he walked to the bed and crawled in next to Blaine. Before Kurt could get comfortable Blaine reached out, put his hand on Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss by licking Blaine's bottom lip and inserting his tongue into Blaine's mouth.**

 **They had to stop the kiss to breathe. Blaine's eyes darkened as he straddled Kurt's hips and rubbed against him, making Kurt bite his lip and thrust up. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine bent down to kiss, lick and bite Kurt's neck. Then Kurt flipped them over and ground his hard cock against Blaine, making Blaine wrap his legs around Kurt's waist to push him closer.**

 **"Too many clothes.", Blaine said as he grabbed the hem of Kurt's pajama top and lifted it over his head. His mouth watered as he looked at Kurt's alabaster skin and made Kurt moan when he started to suck on his left nipple. Kurt reached under Blaine's pajama top and rubbed his nipple with his thumb and forefinger causing Blaine to thrust up.**

 **"Can I?", Kurt asked with his hand on Blaine's waistband.**

 **"Yes, please.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine's pajama pants off before taking his own pants off. Then he reached for Blaine's hand to pull him up in the sitting position to take off his shirt, leaving them both in their boxers.**

 **Kurt put his hand on the waistband of Blaine's boxers, looked into his eyes and smiled. Blaine smiled back and said, "Yes." Kurt pulled Blaine's underwear off allowing his thick, hard cock to spring free. Kurt's eyes darkened immediately when he saw Blaine's cock leaking with pre-cum. Kurt licked his lips as he said, "Oh my God Blaine... You are so beautiful!"**

 **Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine as he straddled his hips and rubbed against his leaking cock. Kurt broke the kiss so he could nibble on Blaine's neck, collarbone and nipples. After sucking on both nipples, he continued to lick down his stomach and abdomen to the prize waiting for him. Kurt licked the underside of Blaine's cock to the tip and sank his mouth over the head as his eyes locked with Blaine.**

 **"God, your** _ **mouth.", Blaine**_ **breathed as it turned into a moan. Wet heat surrounded him as Blaine felt warmth rising from the base of his spine. Blaine pulled Kurt's hair when he felt close to cumming and that made Kurt hum around his cock, causing him to jolt upwards with a groan. He dug his fingers into the mattress as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Kurt pulled off with a lewd pop and dropped his forehead to rest on the inside of Blaine's thigh as warm breath fanned over the sensitive cock.**

 **"Fuck... That was amazing.", Blaine said as Kurt climbed onto the bed, laid down and pressed his damp forehead against Blaine's neck while he licked his collarbone.**

 **Blaine flipped them over, licked Kurt's nipples and reached down to make contact with Kurt's cock. He licked his lips and pulled Kurt's cock out of his boxers. They both looked down and watched as Blaine's hand began to move up and down Kurt's cock. Kurt's heart rate quickening with each passing second as Blaine's lips found Kurt's long neck.**

 **"I'm about to cum.", Kurt moaned out loud, Blaine smiled against his neck before he sucked on his pulse point, making Kurt cum hard over his chest and Blaine's hand. Blaine continued to stroke him through his orgasm as he kissed Kurt's neck and licked a trail to his ear.**

 **"Do you feel better?", Blaine asked as he wiped his hand and Kurt's chest with Kleenex.**

 **"Yes. That was incredible, Blaine!", Kurt said.**

 **"I am glad I could help. You have no idea how much you helped me, Kurt!", Blaine said as he yawned.**

 **"Looks like you need some sleep... Come here sweetie.", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes as Kurt said, "Goodnight Blaine."**

 **"Goodnight Kurt... I love you.", Blaine mumbled.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 ** **Songs in this chapter:****

 ** **Lonesome's Last Call by Terri Clark****

 ** **All of Me by John Legend****


	5. Chapter 5

**C** ** **hapter 5****

 **Daylight came through the curtains waking Kurt up and making him smile when he felt Blaine spooning him from behind. Kurt felt Blaine's breath on the back of his neck while he looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7am. Images from the night before came back into his mind and he couldn't help but grin wider. He turned around in Blaine's arms until they were laying face to face as he traced the lines of Blaine's mouth with his fingers.**

 **"Blaine.", Kurt said quietly as he tried to bury himself deeper in the pillow. Kurt chuckled as he buried his fingers in Blaine's curls and started scratching his scalp lightly causing Blaine to finally open his eyes.**

 **"Hi.", Blaine moaned as he rubbed his eyes. Blaine leaned in for a kiss and pouted adorably when Kurt gently put his finger to his lips.**

 **"Nu-uh... morning breath.", Kurt said as he tried to get up but not having much progress because Blaine was quite strong for someone who was barely awake.**

 **"I don't mind.", Blaine whined as he tried to kiss him again but was dodged by Kurt so he was only allowed to kiss his cheek.**

 **"But I do.", Kurt said with a smirk and finally managed to sit up when Blaine's grip on him loosened a little.**

 **"Fine.", Blaine huffed and stretched with a yawn. "What time is it?"**

 **"Just after seven.", Kurt replied, making Blaine groan loudly.**

 **"God, why are we up so early?", He whined as he wrapped the blanket around him.**

 **Kurt got up, picked up their clothes and blushed when he remembered how they got there. Looking back at Blaine in a blanket burrito, he smiled softly. "You can go back to sleep while I make breakfast."**

 **"No, no, I'm up.", The voice came from under the blankets and then Blaine sat up.**

 **Kurt gave Blaine a spare toothbrush and they brushed their teeth in the bathroom as they playfully shoved each other while crowding next to the sink. After that, Blaine finally got the kiss he was demanding since he woke up which turned out to be a little longer than expected. A little out of breath, Kurt pulled away he headed back to the bedroom to get dressed, knowing that if they kept going they would end up in bed again. Since Blaine didn't have any other clothes, he put on the ones he wore the day before and both of them headed to the kitchen.**

 **Kurt opened the fridge to retrieve bacon and eggs, then he began making breakfast while Blaine started the coffee maker. While the coffee brewed, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started kissing his neck. Kurt turned around, pushed Blaine against the counter and kissed him passionately. As they stopped to breathe Kurt asked, "How do you want your eggs?"**

 **"Over** _ **Easy**_ **, Just like me!", Blaine said with a smile and a wink.**

 **Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove before he asked Blaine to check on the coffee and set the table. Blaine sighed at the loss of contact and did what Kurt asked him to do.**

 **"I want to make sure that you eat something before I take you home.", Kurt said.**

 **"I appreciate that Kurt. However, I would prefer to finish what I started eating last night. YOU!", Blaine said blushing.**

 **"That was amazing Blaine and I appreciate you staying with me last night but I have things to do today and I can't have any distractions.", Kurt said.**

 **"What do you need to do? I can help you Kurt. I don't want to go home.", Blaine said.**

 **Just as he was about to tell Blaine his plans, Kurt's cell phone rang so he answered it.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"** _ **Hey buddy, how are you doing?", Jeff asked.**_

 **"** _ **I am doing great, Jeff! What's going on?", Kurt asked.**_

 **"** _ **Nothing, I just wanted to check on you after what happened last night. Asshole didn't show up did he?", Jeff asked.**_

 **"** _ **No. Everything is fine buddy.", Kurt said as he prepared his and Blaine's plates.**_

 **"** _ **Great. Nick and I are going out again tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to join us and have some fun.", Jeff said.**_

 **"** _ **I will think about it, Jeff. I have some things I need to get done today but if there is time, I will join you two. Thanks for being there last night.", Kurt said.**_

 **"** _ **Ok, just let us know and you know we will always be there for you Kurt.", Jeff said.**_

 **"** _ **Thanks! I am making breakfast right now and I don't want to burn it. I will talk to you later Jeff. Goodbye!", Kurt said.**_

 **"** _ **Bye buddy!", Jeff said as he hung up the phone.**_

 _ ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************_

 **"Sorry Blaine, my friends were checking up on me because they thought I had a little too much to drink last night.", Kurt said.**

 **"It's ok, Kurt. I was worried about you last night too, I saw the hurt in your eyes when you were talking to your friends. That is why I went to check on you in the bathroom. I understand that you need your privacy but I want to help you anyway that I can. I care about you Kurt.", Blaine said.**

 **"You don't know me Blaine. What we did last night was amazing but I think it was a mistake. I just didn't want to be alone.", Kurt said with a stern look.**

 **"I** _ **want**_ **to know you but you won't open up to me. Please don't say it was a mistake. I felt a connection with you the first time I laid eyes on you, Kurt. Give me a chance to prove my trust and loyalty to you.", Blaine said.**

 **"I am sorry, Blaine. I have trust issues because I have had a hard life. The only thing I know about you is that you work at Scandals and have a beautiful voice. Let's eat before it gets cold and we can talk.", Kurt said.**

 **"Ok.", Blaine huffed as he sat down at the table.**

 **Kurt carried their plates to the table and sat down next to Blaine so they could talk while they ate.**

 **"You can ask me anything. I have nothing to hide, Kurt.", Blaine said.**

 **"Let's play twenty questions, that is ten questions each. If we don't want to discuss it, we can say pass... but we can only pass on two questions each. Ok?", Kurt said.**

 **"Ok. Who goes first?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Guests come first so go ahead.", Kurt said with a smile.**

 **"Thank you. I already know your favorite movie is Moulin Rouge. Who is your favorite musician?", Blaine asked as he buttered his toast.**

 **"I told you last night that my favorite musician is Lady Gaga." Kurt said. "Who is your favorite musician?"**

 **"Katy Perry is my favorite musician.", Blaine said. "What is your favorite book?", Blaine asked after he ate a strip of bacon.**

 **"I like 'Struck by Lightning' by Chris Colfer because I can relate to the story-line." Kurt said. "What is your favorite book?"**

 **"I like all the 'Harry Potter' books. J.K. Rowling is awesome.", Blaine said. "What is your favorite television show?"**

 **"I like 'Project Runway' mainly because I am into fashion.", Kurt said after he took a sip of his coffee. "What is your favorite television show?"**

 **"I like 'American Horror Story: Hotel'... I like anything that Ryan Murphy produces. Did you know that Lady Gaga is on that show?", Blaine said with a smile. "What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"**

 **"Strawberry", Kurt said as they took their plates to the kitchen sink. "What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"**

 **"I like Chocolate. Why don't we continue our conversation on the couch.", Blaine said.**

 **They both walked to the couch with a fresh cup of coffee.**

 **What do you do for a living?", Blaine asked.**

 **"I am a fashion instructor.", Kurt answered. "How long have you worked at Scandals?"**

 **"I have worked there for 5 months.", Blaine said. "Where did you attend college?"**

 **"I studied at New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA) for 3 years.", Kurt said. "Are you going to school?"**

 **"I am working on a scholarship essay at the moment so I can attend the school of my dreams.", Blaine said with a smile. "What happened at Scandals last night?"**

 **"Not ready to discuss that, Blaine. Pass!", Kurt said. "Where did you go to high school?"**

 **"McKinley High. I couldn't wait to get out of there because of the bullying.", Blaine said. "Where did you go to high school, Kurt?"**

 **"I went to Lima High until my sophomore year then I transferred to Dalton Academy because of the bullying.", Kurt said. "Who is Kitty? That is her name right?"**

 **"Looks like we have something in common, Kurt."**

 **"Yes it does, but I don't like talking about it.", Kurt said as he interrupted Blaine.**

 **"To answer your question, Kitty is my younger sister.", Blaine said. "Who were those guys you were with last night?**

 **"They are my best friends, Jeff and Nick. We have known each other since our Dalton days.", Kurt said. "Why do you put so much gel in your hair? Don't you know it's bad for your hair?"**

 **"That was two questions but I will answer them anyway.", Blaine smirked. "I know its bad for my hair but my hair is baby hair fine and with my naturally curly hair I look like Medusa.", Blaine countered. "What is your original coffee order?"**

 **"I normally go to the Lima Bean and order a grande non-fat mocha.", Kurt said. "What is your coffee order?"**

 **"My coffee order is a medium drip anywhere I go." Blaine said. "I think that is twenty questions. What do you want to do now, Kurt?"**

 **"Don't you have to be to work by 7pm tonight? I can take you home so you can get ready. I have a lot to do today and as I said before, I can't be distracted."**

 **"I guess.", Blaine pouted as he went to the bedroom to get his shoes. "Will you come back to Scandals tonight, please?"**

 **"I will think about it.", Kurt said with a sad smile. "I need to make sure I get everything done today before I make any plans for tonight, ok?"**

 **"Ok.", Blaine said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet before he and Blaine went to Kurt's Navigator, parked in the driveway. "Where do you live, Blaine?" Kurt asked.**

 **"Just drive me to Scandals and I will walk home from there, please.", Blaine said.**

 **"What? You don't trust me? You know where I live, why can't I know where you live?", Kurt asked. "I want to make sure you get home safe."**

 **"Kurt, I trust you but I don't want to take too much time away from your obligations. I want to see you tonight.", Blaine said.**

 **"You said you live eight blocks away from Scandals. That won't take anymore time away from my day than just dropping you off at Scandals... If I drop you off at home then I won't have to worry about your safety rather than getting my obligations completed.", Kurt said.**

 **"Ok." Blaine huffed. "Just drive to Scandals and I will give you the directions from there."**

 **"Alright.", Kurt said.**

 **As Kurt drove to Scandals, Blaine was looking out the passenger's side window with tears welling up in his eyes.** _ **'I can't believe this is happening to me.', Blaine thought. 'I know we just met but I love him and I don't want to lose him.'**_

 **"Ok Blaine we are at Scandals. Where to now?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Take a left at the next street, which is Baxter then go two blocks to Haller Street and turn right. Then go five blocks to Elizabeth Street, turn left and go two & half blocks. Mine is the blue house on the right hand side.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt followed the directions and pulled up in front of Blaine's home. Blaine looked at him with a sad expression and shrugged his shoulders. Kurt asked, "What's wrong, Blaine?"**

 **Blaine started crying and said, "I really hope I see you tonight, Kurt. I don't want last night to be a one-night deal. I know we just met last night but I really,** _ **really**_ **care about you and my feelings keep getting stronger."**

 **Kurt reached over the console and pulled Blaine closer to him. "Please don't cry Blaine, I don't do** _ **one-night deals...**_ **I care about you too. I will do everything in my power to be there tonight. If I can't make it, I will call you.", Kurt said before kissing his lips.**

 **Blaine deepened the kiss and swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entry. Kurt opened his mouth to allow Blaine access. They both hummed in unison as they pulled their bodies closer, they continued kissing until they couldn't breathe. They broke the kiss to get their breaths even and enjoyed a bone crushing hug.**

 **"I love you, Kurt.", Blaine said not sure if he would hear him.**

 **"Good bye, Blaine. I will talk to you later, ok?", Kurt said.**

 **"Bye!", Blaine said before he left the Navigator and walked into his home.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"Blaine Devon Anderson, where the hell have you been?", Pam said.**

 **"Mom, I called after work and told Kitty that I was going to a friends house. I asked her to tell you.", Blaine said.**

 **"Who is your friend, Blaine? I haven't met any of your friends.", Pam said.**

 **"His name is Kurt. I met him a couple of months ago, at the club.", Blaine told her. He hated lying to his mom but she doesn't understand what he was going through.**

 **"What did you and** _ **this Kurt**_ **do at his house?", Pam asked.**

 **"Mom!", Blaine huffed.**

 **"I have a right to know sweetheart. Does he know you are sixteen years old? How old is he? I know he has to be at least twenty-one to get into Scandals. Ms. Berry made an exception for you because you only perform there and she makes sure you don't drink alcohol.", Pam said.**

 **"I don't know how old Kurt is and he doesn't know how old I am. It was all innocent, Mom. Kurt and I watched 'Moulin Rouge', slept, ate breakfast and then he brought me home.", Blaine said.**

 **"Did you sleep in the same bed?", Pam asked.**

 **"Yeah, we cuddled. Nothing happened, we were in sweats and fell asleep immediately after the movie.", Blaine said as he blushed.**

 **"Ok, but I want to meet him", Pam said.**

 **"He doesn't know how old I am. He thinks I am at least twenty-one and I don't want him to know I live with my mom. I really care about him.", Blaine said.**

 **"We can meet at a mutual place, like a coffee shop or something. I don't want you going to his place again until I meet him.", Pam demanded.**

 **"Fine. I will ask him to meet me at the Lima Bean sometime that your available but make it look like we just happen to run into each other. I want him to think I am twenty-one and that I only live with my younger sister, Kitty. Please!", Blaine begged.**

 **"Ok Blaine! I am proud of you for being so mature at a young age. I trust that you will be responsible so I will do as you ask. But if I don't like him then the bet is off.", Pam said.**

 **"You will** _ **love**_ **him, Mom. I do!", Blaine said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **After Kurt dropped Blaine off, he went to the Lima Bean to get a grande non-fat mocha. While waiting in line someone tapped on his shoulder and as he turned around he was surprised when he saw him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** **"Sebastian.", Kurt gasped as he looked down at his feet.****

 ** **"Hi Kurt.", Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.****

 ** **Kurt pushed Sebastian away and said, "Don't touch me!"****

 ** **"Baby, what's the matter?", Sebastian said with a smirk.****

 ** **"Don't call me that!", Kurt yelled.****

 ** **The manager came over and asked, "Is there a problem here?"****

 ** **"Yes.", Kurt said with pleading eyes.****

 ** **"There is nothing going on sir.", Sebastian said with a smile. "My boyfriend and I are role-playing."****

 ** **"He is NOT my boyfriend and I don't want him around me!" Kurt said in an agitated state.****

 ** **Sebastian gave Kurt a shocked look that made the customers question Kurt's sanity.****

 ** **"He raped me a few nights ago.", Kurt told the manager in a hushed voice as tears started to fall. "Please help me."****

 ** **"Come with me young man.", The manager said to Kurt as he walked him to his office.****

 ** **Sebastian noticed the concern on the managers face and knew he believed Kurt so he left the Lima Bean to avoid getting into trouble.****

 ** **"Have you filed a police report, young man?", The manager asked.****

 ** **"Kurt. My name is Kurt and no I don't think it will do any good. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Thank you for getting me away from him.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"I believe you, Kurt, I will protect you here at the Lima Bean and I know rape cases are he said she said, in your case he said he said, but if you don't report this he will get the power to do it again to you or someone else. You need to file a police report to protect you outside the Lima Bean. I will stand by you until he is prosecuted.", The manager said.****

 ** **"I appreciate your support but this is Ohio and most people do not care what happens to the gay man, especially the police and the courts.", Kurt replied.****

 ** **"I understand your concern Kurt. My son, Nick, is gay and I support him and everyone in the LGBTQ community.", He said. "My name is Curtis Duval and I own the Lima Bean."****

 ** **"Oh my God. You are Nick Duval's father? I work with Nick at Dalton Academy. He is dating my best friend, Jeff.", Kurt said excitedly.****

 ** **"Yes I am and I like Jeff, he is good for my son.", Curtis said.****

 ** **"Well you, Nick and Jeff are the only people I told about the rape. It's embarrassing and I don't feel comfortable telling anyone else. My dad had a heart attack a couple of years ago and if he finds out what happened, he could have another one.", Kurt said sadly.****

 ** **"Nick knows? When did you tell him?", Curtis asked.****

 ** **"I told them last night at Scandals. They wanted me to make a police report too but I told them the same thing I just told you.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"I wish you would reconsider, Kurt!", Curtis said.****

 ** **"I can't. Thank you for your help and protection here but I can't afford to hurt my father with a trial.", Kurt said as he walked out of the office.****

 ** **Kurt went to the counter to order his grande non-fat mocha, took it from the barista once it was done and then walked out of the Lima Bean to his Navigator.****

 ** ******************************************WelcomeToDalton**********************************************

 _ **Nick, we need to talk. It's important.-Dad**_

 _ **Ok Dad, do you need me to come to the Lima Bean?-Nick**_

 _ **No. I need you and Jeff to come to the house for dinner tonight.-Dad**_

 _ **What's this about Dad?-Nick**_

 _ **Kurt.-Dad**_

 _ **What happened?-Nick**_

 _ **Can't discuss here. Come home for dinner.-Dad**_

 _ **Will do. Love you, Dad.-Nick**_

 _ **Love you too, Son.-Dad**_

 _ **Jeff baby, dad needs us to come over for dinner tonight, will you join us please?-Nick**_

 _ **Sure. Is everything okay?-Jeff**_

 _ **I don't know he said it has to do with Kurt.-Nick**_

 _ **What about Kurt, is he okay?-Jeff**_

 _ **Honey, I don't know. Dad wouldn't discuss it further over text.-Nick**_

 _ **Is everything okay, Kurt?-Jeff**_

 _ **Why do you ask?-Kurt**_

 _ **Nick's dad wants us to join him for dinner and he said it has to do with you.-Jeff**_

 _ **Can I come over?-Kurt**_

 _ **Yeah. I am headed home now.-Jeff**_

 _ **Sweetheart, I will be home shortly. Kurt is also on his way over.-Jeff**_

 _ **Baby, what is going on?-Nick**_

 _ **I don't know, but I will make sure Kurt tells us. See you in a bit, baby.-Jeff**_

 _ **I will see you shortly, Jeff.-Kurt**_

 _ **Okay!-Jeff**_

 ** **Five minutes later Jeff was walking through Nick's door and hollered, "Baby, I am here and Kurt just pulled into the driveway."****

 ** **Nick walked into the living room and kissed Jeff with passion. "I missed you baby.", he said as the doorbell rang.****

 ** **Nick pulled back and went to answer the door. He stepped back to allow Kurt to walk in.****

 ** **"What's going on?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"What happened at the Lima Bean? My dad**** ** _ **told**_** ** **Jeff and I to come to dinner tonight. I asked him what this was about and he said 'Kurt'!", Nick said.****

 ** **Kurt sighed as he looked down at the floor before he said, "I stopped at the Lima Bean for a coffee this morning after I dropped off a friend. When I was waiting to order my coffee, Sebastian walked up to me and wouldn't keep his hands off of me. I pushed him back and told him, 'Don't touch me' and your dad heard the conflict. I told your dad that he would not leave me alone but Sebastian told him that we were boyfriends and we were role-playing. I guess your dad felt that I was scared because he took me to the office to get away from him. Your dad told me that I will always be safe at the Lima Bean and that I should file a police report about the rape. As I told you two, I don't feel comfortable filing a police report because the police and courts don't care about my sexuality. I also don't want to file a police report because my dad can't handle the stress. I appreciate the concern you, Jeff and your dad have for me but I just want to pretend it never happened."****

 ** **"Kurt, you can't pretend it never happened. It will always eat at you and could ruin any relationship you have in the future. You need to report the asshole so he doesn't do it to you or anyone else. We love you Kurt and we don't want anything else to happen to you. We will stand beside you through out the whole process. Please reconsider.", Jeff said with tears in his eyes.****

 ** **"Don't you think your dad will be even more stressed out if word gets out and you didn't tell him first?, Nick asked.****

 ** **"Why do you ask, are you planning on telling my dad?", Kurt asked sounding hurt.****

 ** **"No... No not at all, but I wouldn't put it past Sebastian telling your dad that you had a one night stand with him and I know that your dad said to 'use sex as a way to connect to another person and don't throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you matter Kurt'. I don't trust him Kurt.", Nick said.****

 ** **"Kurt, your dad is a Congressman. The police and courts will believe you because of who your dad is. Please reconsider, we will stand with you through it all. I promise.", Jeff added.****

 ** **"With what you said to my dad. I know what he wants to talk about at dinner. I want him to know that we got through to you to file a police report. If they don't believe you, there will not be a trial but we have to try, Kurt.", Nick continued.****

 ** **"You guys make some valid points but I need to think about it a little longer. Please let me wrap my head around all this information.", Kurt said. "I need to get going, my dad is expecting me over for dinner. I love you guys. I will let you know what I am going to do Monday at work, ok?"****

 ** **"Ok!", Jeff and Nick said in unison.****

 ** **Jeff also said, "Don't wait too long because there is a statue of limitations for rape and sexual assault cases."****

 ** **"What's that?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"It's a limit from the time the 'rape' occurred to the time you file a police report. They may need for you to go to the hospital for some tests.", Jeff said.****

 ** **"I don't want to have tests run at the hospital. I will be violated again.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"They need to have proof that you were 'raped' Kurt. Otherwise it is he said, he said... We will be by your side Kurt, we promise.", Nick said.****

 ** **"I will think about it, guys. Right now I need to get going, my dad is waiting. Enjoy dinner with your dad and let him know that I am reconsidering it, ok.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Will do, Kurt. Thank you.", Nick said.****

 ** ******************************************WelcomeToDalton**********************************************

 ** **As Kurt left Nick's place he called his dad to ask if he can bring a friend to dinner tonight. "Sure!", Burt said. "Anyone I know?"****

 ** **"No dad. He is a friend I met the other night. I will call to see if he can come. Either way, I will be over in about thirty minutes. I love you dad.", Kurt said as tears welled up in his eyes.****

 ** **"Are you alright, Kurt?", Burt asked.****

 ** **"I am fine, dad. Why do you ask?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"Your voice sounds raspy, like you have been crying.", Burt responded.****

 ** **"I need to talk to you about something but I don't want to do it over the phone. I will talk to you after dinner, ok?", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Ok. Call your friend to invite him to dinner and get your ass here.", Burt said.****

 ** **"Will do, dad. I love you!", Kurt said.****

 ** **"I love you too kiddo.", Burt said before he hung up.****

 ** ******************************************WelcomeToDalton**********************************************

 ** **Blaine was working on his scholarship essay when his phone rang. He got up and went to answer. He was surprised when he saw Kurt's face pop up on his phone.****

 ** **"Hello?", Blaine said as he answered the phone call.****

 ** **"Hi Blaine, do you have plans tonight?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"No. I am just working on my essay. Why?", Blaine asked.****

 ** **"Would you like to join me and my family for dinner tonight?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"You want me to meet your parents? Are we that serious?", Blaine asked feeling hopeful.****

 ** **"I need to talk to my dad after dinner and I need someone to help me relax afterwards. I trust you and I really want to get to know you better.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"I would love to, Kurt. What time and where does your dad live?", Blaine asked.****

 ** **"Great. Don't worry about driving there. I am in front of your house right now.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"How much time do I have?", Blaine asked.****

 ** **"You have five minutes, Blaine.", Kurt smirked.****

 ** **"You just sprang this on me, I am not even dressed.", Blaine said in a panic.****

 ** **"Do you need help?", Kurt asked as he smiled.****

 ** **"Yes! I don't know what to wear to meet your parents. Just come on in and go upstairs to the first door on the left.", Blaine said.****

 ** **"On my way!", Kurt said as he hung up the phone.****

 ** **Out of habit, Kurt knocked on the front door before entering. He was headed upstairs when a woman came out of the kitchen and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"****

 ** **Kurt turned around quickly and said, "I am Kurt. Blaine told me to come on in. Are you his younger sister, Kitty?"****

 ** **She smiled and said, "Hi Kurt! Blaine hasn't stopped talking about you. Thank you for the compliment but I am not Kitty, I am their mother, Pam."****

 ** _ **Blaine lives with his mother?, Kurt thought.**_** ** **"Sorry, you look so young that I thought you were Kitty. Sorry for the mistake. Blaine wanted me to come up to his room to look over his essay while he get dressed. You see, I invited him to dinner with my family. I hope that is ok.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"That is fine. His is the first door on the left. Thank you for looking over his essay. It is due at the end of the week.", Pam said.****

 ** **"No problem, Ms. Anderson.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Please call me Pam.", she said.****

 ** **"Ok, Pam.", Kurt said with a smile as he continued to walk up the stairs.****

 ** **When Kurt knocked on the door, Blaine opened it frantically and said, "Your here. Please help me find something to wear. I want to make a good impression on your parents.", Blaine huffed.****

 ** **"Sweetie, you don't need to wear anything special. You will make a good impression on my parents, because that is who you are.", Kurt said with a smile.****

 ** **"Kurt, I don't know what to wear. Please help me...", Blaine begged.****

 ** **Kurt went to Blaine's closet and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a red/black striped button-up shirt, a red cardigan sweater and a black/red/white striped bow-tie. He gave Blaine the items and told him to go to put them on. Blaine put them on and put on a pair of black loafers to go with the outfit. Kurt tied his bow-tie and said, "We need to hurry, I told my dad I will be there in thirty minutes and it has been thirty-five. Let's go, ok?"****

 ** **"Ok.", Blaine said with a smile.****

 ** **They walked down the stairs and were met by Pam, as Blaine said, "Mom, when Kitty comes home will you tell her that I am going to dinner with my friend, Kurt. I will be back later. I love you."****

 ** **"I love you too, sweetheart.", Pam said.****

 ** **Kurt and Blaine jumped into the Navigator and headed over to the Hudmel's home. Kurt's phone started to ring and he answered by saying, "Dad we are on our way, Blaine had to get dressed."****

 ** **"Ok, Kurt. Carole is waiting until you two get here... Finn and I are starving. So hurry.", Burt grumbled.****

 ** **"Bye Dad, I am three minutes away!", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Ok kiddo.", Burt said.****

 ** **Kurt and Blaine pull into the drive way at the Hudmel's home. Finn came out to push Kurt and Blaine into the house. He told them, "I am hungry and mom won't feed us until you come in, so hurry."****

 ** **Kurt shakes his head at Finn and stops right inside the door to take off his shoes. Blaine followed suit and toed off his loafers before walking into the living room. Burt walked up to them and gave Kurt a hug before he shook Blaine's hand as he said, "Blaine is it? I am Burt Hummel."****

 ** **Blaine's eyes go wide as he asks, "**** ** _ **Congressman**_** ** **Burt Hummel?"****

 ** **Burt smiles and says, "The one and only."****

 ** **Finn yelled to his mother saying, "Kurt and his friend are here, can we eat now?"****

 ** **Carole came out of the kitchen, walked over to them and gave Kurt a hug. She looked over at Blaine and said, "I am Carole, Kurt's step-mom."****

 ** **"Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you.", Blaine said as he reached out his hand to shake hers but to his surprise Carole hugged his neck and said, "Nice to meet you too, Blaine. Welcome to our home."****

 ** **They all sat down at the dining room table, Kurt and Blaine sitting next to each other. The were served lasagna, salad and carrots with french bread on the side.****

 ** **After Finn had two servings of lasagna and salad, he asked what was for dessert. Carole told him he needs his stomach to settle before dessert because dessert won't be ready for another hour. Kurt looked over at Carole with questionable eyes and she mouthed, "Cheescake."****

 ** **Kurt smiled as he finished his dinner and put his hand on Blaine's thigh, making Blaine curiously glance up at Kurt's crystal blue eyes. Blaine finished his dinner and asked where the bathroom was. Kurt said, "I will show you, Blaine."****

 ** **"Thank you, Kurt.", Blaine said.****

 ** **"Anytime!", Kurt said as he stepped closer to Blaine. "Can I have a kiss? I have to tell my dad something important and I need a kiss from you to keep me grounded. Please?"****

 ** **Blaine leaned in and attached his lips to Kurt's, moaning at the sensation he was having. He reached his hand around Kurt's neck pulling him in closer as he licked Kurt's bottom lip asking for entry. Kurt obliged and opened his mouth as they fought for dominance with their tongues. A few minutes later they had to pull away so they could breathe. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's ear and whispered, "I am not done with you yet, sweetie. I hope you know that."****

 ** **Blaine closed his eyes and moaned again as he tried to keep his erection from showing. Blaine stopped Kurt and said, "I have to use the bathroom, I will be out in a minute. Do you want me there when you talk to your dad?"****

 ** **"Ok babe. I will see you when you get back. I want you to know what I am telling my dad but I don't know if you want to be there when I tell him.. he may get angry.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Is everything okay?", Blaine asked****

 ** **"No but it will be.", Kurt told him. "Go to the bathroom and come to the living room, ok?"****

 ** **"Ok, Kurt.", Blaine said.****

 ** **Kurt went to the kitchen to help Carole with the dishes. Carole looked over at him and said, "I thought you needed to talk to your dad after dinner. He is waiting, go talk to him... I can finish the dishes but thank you for offering."****

 ** **"I am waiting for Blaine to be out of the bathroom. I want him to know too. I really like him and I don't want to have any secrets. I figured I could tell them both at the same time. That is why I asked if Blaine could join us tonight.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Is everything okay honey?", Carole asked. "It sounds like Blaine is in the living room with your dad.. they are talking about college football."****

 ** **"I am fine but I don't know if dad will be after I tell him what I need to tell him. If you want, you can be there too. I just don't want Finn there, he is dating Quinn and if he tells her the whole world will know.", Kurt said with a disgusting look.****

 ** **"I will let you talk to your dad and Blaine but if you or your dad needs me, holler for me, ok?", Carole said.****

 ** **"Ok Carole.", Kurt said.****

 ** **Kurt walked into the living room and sat down next to Blaine on the couch. His dad was sitting in his favorite recliner and when he saw Kurt approaching, he turned off the television.****

 ** **"What's going on Kurt? You have me worried!", Burt said.****

 ** **"I don't know where to start.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Start from the beginning Kurt.", Blaine said as he put his hand on Kurt's thigh.****

 ** **"Ok.", Kurt said while taking a deep breath. "I want you both to listen to me and not interrupt while I tell you what I need to say."****

 ** **"Ok.", Burt and Blaine said in unison.****

 ** **"Thanks. Well last Thursday, I went on a blind date with Sebastian. He picked me up at home, we went to Breadstix and had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner. Then he took me to the movie theater to see 'Everybody Wants Some'. I should have known by the title what his intentions were but I hadn't been on a date since college and I missed the attributes of dating. At the movie theater Sebastian bought me a diet coke, him a sprite and a large popcorn to share. As we watched the movie, he put his hand on my thigh and moved it closer to my nether regions. I grabbed his hand and put it back in his lap, then he grabbed my chin making me look at him and kissed me hard. I blushed as I pulled back and he thought that was a green light to continue... so he kissed me again but this time his hand was at the waistband of my jeans. I backed away, stood up, walked away from the movie and went to the bathroom. He followed me to the bathroom and pushed me into one of the stalls. After he locked the stall door he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans then yanked them down, with my boxers, to my ankles. I pushed him back against the stall door and told him NO! He said, 'If you don't let me fuck you then you are going to regret it. I forked over so much money for this date, I will get some satisfaction for the price I paid'. So he bent me over the toilet seat, unzipped his pants and raped me without a condom or any preparations. Once he was done raping me, he unlocked the stall and said, 'Thank you for your hospitality, here is a tip so you can pay for a cab ride home', and then he threw a five dollar bill at me.****

 ** **I told Nick and Jeff two nights ago at Scandals the night that Blaine and I met. I am sorry that I didn't tell you then Blaine but I didn't know if I could trust you yet and Dad I am sorry that I didn't tell you first but I didn't want to cause you another heart attack. Nick and Jeff told me that I needed to file a police report and tell you because if you heard it from anyone else then you would be more upset. I was relieved when I told Nick and Jeff, so I thought that I would just move on. However, that changed this morning when I went to the Lima Bean to get a coffee and Sebastian started touching me aggressively in line. I pushed him away and told him to get his hands off of me. The manager came over asking us what the problem was and Sebastian had the nerve to say that I was his boyfriend and that we were role-playing. I told the manager that we are NOT boyfriends and that I wanted him to leave me alone. Then I whispered to the manager that he raped me a couple of days ago so he (the manager) asked me to come to his office. Once we were in his office, the manager told me that I will always be safe at the Lima Bean but I needed to file a police report of the rape to protect me outside of the Lima Bean. I found out that the manager, well owner, is Nick's dad."****

 ** **"I agree with them kiddo you need to file a police report.", Burt said as tears welled up in his eyes.****

 ** **"I can't dad. The police and courts don't care what happens to the gay man.", Kurt said angrily.****

 ** **"Kurt, I knew something was bothering you that night you told Nick and Jeff. I understand why you didn't tell me but I agree with them too. You need to tell the police what happened. They may not care what happens but we do, we won't let anything else happen to you. I promise.", Blaine said with tears falling down his cheeks.****

 ** **"I am calling the police, Kurt. You need to file a report.", Burt said.****

 ** **"Dad, no! I don't want the police to come over here. I don't care if you tell Carole what happened but I do NOT want Finn to know. He is dating Quinn and she can't keep her mouth shut for anyone. I don't want this to be all over town and if I file a report with the police it will be. Do you understand?", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Son, I don't want that asshole to get away with what he did to you. You deserve closure and that is the only way you will get through this. As Blaine said, we will all be here for you. I love you, kiddo.", Burt said.****

 ** **"Not tonight dad but maybe tomorrow. If I go to the police station tomorrow, will you come with me?", Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.****

 ** **"We will both go with you, kiddo.", Burt said as Blaine nodded.****

 ** **"Ok. Thank you!", Kurt said. "Are you okay, dad?"****

 ** **"I am angry at that asshole for violating you. I am upset that you thought I couldn't handle the stress of what happened to you but I am more hurt that you had to go through this. Health wise? I am doing fine. Carole will comfort me later, ok?", Burt said.****

 ** **"Ok.", Kurt said. "We need to go because I need take Blaine home then work on some papers when I get home. I will call you tomorrow dad."****

 ** **"I don't feel comfortable with you being home alone. Why don't you pick up your papers and come back here after taking Blaine home. You can sleep in your old bedroom, it's the same as you left it when you went to college in New York.", Burt said.****

 ** **"I will be fine dad. I will call you tomorrow.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Ok kiddo. Please be careful and take precautions. If you need anything, call me.", Burt said.****

 ** **"I will dad. I love you! Bye.", Kurt said as he hugged his dad.****

 ** **"I love you too kiddo! Bye.", Burt said as he held on tight.****

 ** **"It was nice meeting you Mr. Hummel.", Blaine said as he stretched out his had to shake.****

 ** **"Blaine, please call me Burt. It was nice meeting you too and we hug in this family!", Burt said as he grabbed Blaine around the waist and gave him a bear hug.****

 ** **Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around Burt's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Kurt and Blaine then went to Carole to thank her for dinner and tell her that dad may need some comfort once they leave. Kurt told her that dad has permission to tell her what was said. She hugged them both and told Blaine it was nice to have him over for dinner and that he was welcome anytime.****

 ** ******************************************WelcomeToDalton**********************************************

 ** **As they were leaving, Blaine's phone began to ring. He answered it immediately saying, "Hello?"****

 ** **"Blaine when will you be home?", Pam asked.****

 ** **"I don't know if I can. I will call you back if I can't ok?", Blaine said.****

 ** **"Ok. Just let me know. Bye.", Pam said.****

 ** **"Ok. Bye.", Blaine said.****

 ** **"Kurt?", Blaine asked.****

 ** **"Yes?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"I think your dad is right. You shouldn't be home alone with that asshole knowing where you live. Can I stay with you to make sure nothing happens?", Blaine said.****

 ** **"Blaine nothing will happen. I have some work to do and I will not open my door to anyone once I get home.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Please?", Blaine begged with tears in his eyes.****

 ** **Kurt huffed out a breath before answering Blaine.****

 ** **"Sure!", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Thank you Kurt. I will not be able to concentrate or sleep knowing that asshole is out there somewhere and could cause you more hurt.", Blaine said.****

 ** **"Do you need to go to your house for anything?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **"No.", Blaine answered.****

 ** **Blaine called his mom back and said that he was not going to be home tonight because he was staying with a friend.****

 ** **Kurt pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He leaned over the console to kiss Blaine when someone knocked on the driver's side window. Kurt turned around and started shaking when he noticed who was there. "Who is that, Kurt?", Blaine asked.****

 ** **"Sebastian.", Kurt gasped.****

 ** **Blaine jumped out of the passenger side door and pushed Sebastian away from the Navigator. "You have some balls to come around my boyfriends house after you raped him. Get the fuck out and leave him alone. If I ever see your face around him again, I will fucking kill you.", Blaine said angrily.****

 ** **"Hmm, you are sex on a stick. I love aggressive men. What are you doing with this lame ass fuck?", Sebastian said as he pointed to Kurt.****

 ** **Blaine's eyes turned red with anger as he punched Sebastian square in the eye. "Stop harassing my boyfriend. He is more of a man than you could ever dream of being. Now get the fuck off his lawn!", Blaine said.****

 ** **As Sebastian ran away, Blaine turned around to open the driver's side door and walked Kurt, arm in arm, to his front door. After Kurt unlocked his front door, he and Blaine stepped inside and slammed the door shut.****

 ** **Kurt then pushed Blaine against the front door as they joined their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip to ask for a deeper kiss. As Blaine opened his mouth, Kurt's tongue darted around Blaine's mouth as they both fought for dominance.****

 ** **Once they stopped the kiss so they could breathe, Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him to the couch to continue their make out session. Blaine laid back on the couch as Kurt lifted his cardigan and shirt up so he could nibble on Blaine's nipples. Blaine arched his back as his cock started to make his pants more uncomfortable.****

 ** **"Ahhh. Oh my god. Kurt, what brought this on?", Blaine moaned.****

 ** **"You are my hero, Blaine.", Kurt said. "You protected me from Sebastian and I will forever be grateful."****

 ** **"Come here Kurt.", Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to look into his eyes. "You are special to me and I would love to be more than just friends but if you are not ready for a commitment then I will wait because I care about you. I will always protect you."****

 ** **"Thank you Blaine. That means the world to me. I am sorry I got you all worked up but would you mind if we just cuddle? I need to think with the brain in my head instead of the one in my pants. Even though you are very sexy.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"I have no problem with that Kurt. Lay down and relax.", Blaine said as Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath as he inhaled the scent that was Blaine, causing him to relax and doze off. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body. "I love you, Kurt.", Blaine whispered as he dozed off.****


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7****

 **"Oh... my... God... K-Kurt, please don't stop. Your mouth feels a-amazing.", Blaine said as Kurt moaned around his morning erection. "I a-am so cl-close, I am g-gonna c-cum."**

 **Kurt looked up at Blaine and winked as he continued to bob up and down his thick cock. Kurt relaxed his throat so he could take Blaine's throbbing cock deeper. Kurt then hummed around Blaine's cock making him cum harder than he has ever done before. Kurt worked him over until Blaine stopped cumming and then he released his cock with a loud pop.**

 **"Good morning Blaine, did you enjoy that?", Kurt said with a smile as he put Blaine's cock back into his pants.**

 **"Best morning ever!", Blaine said as he pushed Kurt down onto the bed. "My turn to repay the favor."**

 **"Not necessary Blaine. Your moaning caused me to cum in my underwear. Would you like to join me in the shower?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Sure.", Blaine said with a smile.**

 **Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. After he shut the door, he walked over to Blaine and kissed him passionately. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and moaned into the kiss as Kurt started unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Blaine broke the kiss to breath as he groaned, "Oh Kurt please don't stop." Then Blaine started nibbling on Kurt's earlobe, collarbone and neck as he unbuttoned Kurt's pajama shirt. Once both of their shirts were off, Kurt asked, "May I?", as he put his hand on Blaine's waistband.**

 **"You don't need to ask Kurt.", Blaine said with a smile. "You didn't ask earlier and I had no reason to complain. It was amazing."**

 **Kurt blushed at Blaine's words as he pulled his pants and underwear down. After Blaine stepped out of his pants, Kurt picked them up, folded them and placed them on the closed toilet seat.**

 **"Bath or shower?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Which ever one you want, Kurt. It's your house.", Blaine said.**

 **"Oh no. Blaine, you are my guest. You choose.", Kurt responded.**

 **Blaine said, "It depends on what you have planned for today. A bath will be relaxing and romantic but if you have things to get done today a shower would be more appropriate."**

 **"Well the only thing I have planned today is to spend more time with you, unless you have things to do today.", Kurt said.**

 **"My work can be done tomorrow Kurt. I want to spend more time with you too. So I guess bath it is.", Blaine said as he bit his lip.**

 **Kurt smiled as he approached the bathtub and started running a warm bath. He put lavender bath beads in the water to make it more relaxing for them. As Kurt bent over the tub to check the temperature of the water, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rubbed his leaking erection against Kurt's clothed ass as they both moaned. Blaine put his hands on the waistband of Kurt's pajamas and asked, "May I undress you now?"**

 **"No need to ask Blaine.", Kurt said as he turned his head and winked.**

 **After having Kurt's approval, Blaine yanked Kurt's pants and underwear down in one swift movement. Once Kurt lifted his right leg to step out of his pants and soiled underwear, Blaine stuck out his tongue and swiped it against Kurt's puckered opening before bringing his lips to his entrance and kissed it. Kurt shivered as Blaine used his tongue to pleasure him.**

 **"Oh shit Blaine, your t-tongue is am-amazing.", Kurt moaned. "If y-you ke-keep doing that, I a-am going t-to c-cum."**

 **Blaine reached between Kurt's legs and started stroking his cock while his tongue magically rimmed his entrance.**

 **"I take it that you want me to cum, huh?", Kurt asked.**

 **Blaine moaned, "mmhmm" as he worked his tongue inside the muscle of Kurt's opening and continued to stroke his cock in a swift movement. Kurt felt his stomach coil letting him know he was close to cumming.**

 **"Bl-Blaine, I-I am so cl-close.", Kurt stuttered.**

 **"Cum for me beautiful.", Blaine said as he took his mouth off Kurt's opening and stroked his cock faster.**

 **"O-oh f-fuck baby!", Kurt moaned as he came hard over Blaine's hand and the bathroom floor.**

 **"Paybacks are a bitch, right?", Blaine said with a smirk.**

 **"The day isn't over yet, baby.", Kurt said as he turned off the water. Kurt stepped into the tub and spread his legs allowing Blaine to rest with his back against Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest while sucking on his pulse point and his hands started pinching his nipples.**

 **Blaine moaned as he leaned his head over to allow Kurt more access to his neck. "Oh my G-God, Kurt!", Blaine said as he arched his back.**

 **Kurt licked the red mark left on Blaine's neck before he continued to kiss his collarbone and shoulder. Blaine rolled his eyes back and closed them as Kurt lowered his right hand down towards his aching cock. As Kurt placed his fist around Blaine's cock, Blaine reached up taking Kurt's cheek and pulled him closer to kiss him aggressively. Blaine came in the water unexpectedly as they continued to kiss with passion.**

 **After they pulled away from the kiss Blaine said, "I love you Kurt.", with tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt could see the emotion in his face to know that he meant it. Then Blaine continued to say, "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I hope it doesn't scare you off."**

 **"You are not scaring me off Blaine. I have had bad relationships in my past and I don't want to get in too deep right now. I hope that is okay with you because I really,** _ **really**_ **like you.", Kurt said.**

 **"Come on.", Blaine said as he stood up and reached for Kurt's hand.**

 **"Where are we going?", Kurt asked as he reached for Blaine's hand and stood up.**

 **"We are going to rinse off in the shower since the water is full of my cum. Then I want to cuddle with you while watching a movie of your choice, if that is okay.", Blaine said with a shy smile.**

 **"Sounds great.", Kurt said with a wink as he turned the shower on. They washed the important areas of their own bodies and rinsed off. As Kurt turned the shower off Blaine reached for a towel, handed it to Kurt and dried off with another one.**

 **They walked into the bedroom with towels wrapped around their hips. Kurt went to the kitchen to retrieve two diet cokes and a bag of chips before going to the living room to retrieve another favorite movie.**

 **"I decided on 'The Devil Wears Prada' is that okay?", Kurt asked as he walked into the bedroom.**

 **"Yeah. That is another of my favorites." Blaine said as they crawled into the bed. "We have so much in common Kurt."**

 **"It seems that way.", Kurt said with a smile.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **As they get ready to watch 'The Devil Wears Prada', Blaine's phone rings so he answers it by saying, "Hello?"**

 **"Hi Blainers. Are you coming home tonight?", Pam said.**

 **"Hi Mom. I can't make it this afternoon but I will be home later. Kurt and I are watching a movie. Can I work on it tomorrow?", Blaine asked.**

 **"What are you talking about? I just want to know when to expect you home.", Pam said.**

 **"Sorry Mom. I will be home around 8pm. Can you call me then? I haven't seen this movie in forever.", Blaine said.**

 **"Sure. When you get home we are going to talk. You hear me young man?", Pam said.**

 **"Ok. I will talk to you then. I love you!", Blaine said as he hung up the phone.**

 **"What was that all about, Blaine?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Oh, nothing. My mom wants me to do some yard work at her place. I am planning on mowing our yard tomorrow so I could do hers too. But right now I want to spend time with you and watch this movie.", Blaine said.**

 **"Ok. Here we go.", Kurt said as he pushed play on the remote control.**

 **Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and rested his right arm over Kurt's chest. After watching one hour of the movie, Blaine fell asleep and Kurt couldn't help but see how beautiful he looked while he slept. After the movie was over, Kurt started rubbing Blaine's back and said, "Blaine, it's 7:30 sweetie. Don't you need to be home at 8? Blaine, sweetie, wake up."**

 **Blaine groaned as he woke up and said, "What?"**

 **"You need to be home by 8pm right? Well it's 7:30. Do you need a ride home?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Oh. Yes please.", Blaine said as he sat up in the bed.**

 **Kurt got out of the bed and put on some sweats and a t-shirt while Blaine got dressed as well.**

 **"I know your busy tomorrow but what do you have planned this week?", Kurt asked**

 **"I have a few things to do this week but I will call you to let you know what times I am free, ok?", Blaine said.**

 **"Sounds good.", Kurt said as he grabbed his keys and wallet.**

 **They stepped outside and secured the door before walking to the Navigator hand in hand. Kurt walked Blaine to the passengers side and gave him a kiss before opening the door. Blaine stepped inside and latched his seatbelt as Kurt walked around, got into the driver's side and latched his seatbelt as well. After Kurt started the Navigator and put it into gear, Blaine reached over and took his right hand, holding if for dear life.**

 **"Are you going to be working at Scandals tomorrow night?", Kurt asked.**

 **"No, Rachel gave me a week off for the things I need to do this week.", Blaine said.**

 **"What do you need to do?", Kurt asked.**

 **"I have a scholarship essay to do so that I can get into the school of my dreams and working late nights will give me little time to concentrate on the essay.", Blaine said.**

 **"I understand completely. I am involved with educating students about fashion.", Kurt said. "I had to do the same thing when I was applying to college."**

 **"I am glad you understand.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway, got out of the Navigator, went to the passengers side door, opened it and took Blaine's hand. He walked Blaine to the front door and kissed him passionately as he said, "Goodbye sweetie. Get your essay done so I can spend more time with you. And don't forget to do your mothers yard work. I wish I still had my mother. I miss her dearly."**

 **"I promise to get my 'chores' and my essay done. What happened with you mother? I lost my dad five months ago and I miss him so much.", Blaine said.**

 **"She died of breast cancer when I was eight years old. What happened to your father?", Kurt asked.**

 **"He died of pancreatic cancer.", Blaine said as tears start to fall.**

 **"I am so sorry Blaine. If you ever want to talk, just let me know ok? I know what you are going through and we can help each other.", Kurt said.**

 **"Thank you Kurt.", Blaine said as he kissed him one last time before entering his home.**

 **"Anytime.", Kurt mumbled as he walked back to his Navigator.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **As Blaine walked into the living room, Pam approached him and asked, "What is going on between you and Kurt?"**

 **"Nothing Mom. We are just friends. His mom died of breast cancer when he was eight years old. We need each other because we both lost someone we love due to this horrible disease.", Blaine said.**

 **"When we talked before you said you loved him. What happened?", Pam asked.**

 **"I do love him but he has been through some bad relationships and he doesn't want to jump into another one until he is ready. So I will be his friend first and if he ever decides to be more than I will be there. I don't want to lose the chance. Do you understand? Please don't mess this up for me, Mom.", Blaine said with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Come here", Pam said to Blaine as she wrapped her arms around him. "I understand baby. I felt the same way about your father when we met but you need to be honest with him. Because if you are not, then he will never love you the way you deserve."**

 **"I know Mom but if I tell him I am sixteen years old then we won't even be friends anymore. Please let me tell him when the time is right.", Blaine said.**

 **"Ok. I will let you be the one to tell him. I just want you to know that you lying to him will hurt him just as much as it will hurt you.", Pam said. "Tomorrow, you need to finish your essay so you can turn it in on Monday."**

 **"I know Mom.", Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Blaine hugged his mother before going upstairs to take a shower. He went to his bedroom with a towel around his hips, he blushed as he thought about Kurt in a towel earlier that day. He put on a pair of boxer briefs when his phone buzzed and when he looked at the screen he noticed that Kurt sent him a message:**

 _ **Don't forget to finish your scholarship essay tomorrow!-Kurt**_

 _ **I will do that first thing. I need to turn it in, on Monday.-Blaine**_

 _ **Great. Will you meet me at the Lima Bean at 4pm on Monday? I miss you already.-Kurt**_

 _ **I will be there. I miss you more and I love you too.-Blaine**_

 _ **Get some rest, baby. I will call you tomorrow afternoon and see how you are doing.-Kurt**_

 _ **Thank you Kurtie. I will appreciate your call because I miss your voice. Good night and sleep sweet.-Blaine**_

 _ **Goodnight sweetie.-Kurt**_

 **Blaine crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. After a restful and dream-full sleep, Blaine woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. He looked over at his night stand, noticing a bed tray made for him with a note attached.** _ **"Your mind will work amazingly with something in your belly. So eat and drink everything to make your essay catching. I am glad you are the writer in the family, honey... If you need anything let me know... I love you son. Love Mom."**_

 **Blaine ate everything on his plate and put the tray outside his door with a note to his mother.** _ **"Thank you Mom. Its just what the brain doctor ordered. I am halfway through my essay and the coffee you made me will keep me energized for several more hours. I love you, Mom and I will let you know if I need anything else. Love Blainey."**_

 **Blaine sat at his desk and finished his scholarship essay. Once he was done he checked for grammatical errors and then he grabbed a large manila envelope and his scholarship essay, taking it downstairs to show his mother. He wanted her to read it and give pointers before he put it in the manila envelope to take to Dalton tomorrow.**

 **"Mom, will you read my essay and let me know what you think?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Sure honey.", Pam said as Blaine handed it over to her.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **A Hard Life as a Gay Man**

 **by Blaine Anderson**

 **I was born February 2, 2001. I am currently a senior at McKinley High School but I would seriously love to change that. Why, you ask? Well, it all started my sophomore year at McKinley when I was shoved against lockers, thrown in dumpsters, beaten to pulp, slushied on a daily basis and called several derogatory names just for being shorter than the average high school student.**

 **However, things started getting better last year when I was voted President of the Student Body, a wide receiver for the Titan's Football team, the lead singer in the Glee Club and the founder of the Super Heroes Club.**

 **Unfortunately I was only on cloud nine for roughly five months. I am an out and proud gay man but everything about my life went sour since I came out. You see, my father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer three weeks after my birthday and the doctors gave him six months to live.**

 **When I came out to my family, they were all supportive of my sexuality and my father was proud of me for letting him know before his life was over. My father passed away on May 30 of this year, three and a half months after he was diagnosed. I became the 'father' of the house to help my mother pay bills and take care of my three younger siblings. Kitty is two years younger than me and my twin brothers, Cooper and Riley are five years old. I currently perform musical acts at a club to help my mother pay bills since we lost our electricity two weeks ago due to non-payment.**

 **After babysitting my siblings over the summer, I returned back to McKinley High School with my sister, Kitty. Once word got out that I was gay, my enjoyment of school changed. In the last eight weeks, I was impeached as Student Body President, quit football because I was suffering beatings on the field and in the locker room. I also quit the Super Heroes Club because I only had four hours of sleep a night due to my work schedule but I never quit Glee Club. The Glee Club allows me to keep my voice strong for work as well as helps me relax and enjoy life as much as I can.**

 **The reason I need this scholarship is because my mother can not afford the tuition to Dalton Academy of Fine Arts and Fashion. I know Dalton has a zero-tolerance bullying policy; I want a place to grow and not suffer more than I already have. I would appreciate a chance to prove that I am stronger than the staff and students at McKinley High School give me credit for. Thank you for your time and consideration by allowing me to let you know about my life.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"Honey, your essay is amazing. I really think that it will get you into Dalton Academy.", Pam said.**

 **"You really think so?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Yes!", Pam said with a smile.**

 **"Thanks Mom.", Blaine said as he put the essay in the manila envelope. "I am going to take it to Dalton Academy tomorrow morning."**

 **"Okay sweetheart.", Pam said. "Do you want anything to eat?"**

 **"No Mom. I am going to get the lawn mowed.", Blaine said as he took his essay back to his room. Just as he walked into his room, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and noticed it was Kurt calling him, as promised.**

 **"Hello?", Blaine said as he answered the call.**

 **"Good afternoon Blaine. How is your essay going?", Kurt asked.**

 **"It is done. I am turning it in tomorrow." Blaine said.**

 **"Congratulations sweetie. I am proud of you.", Kurt said.**

 **"Are we still on for coffee at the Lima Bean tomorrow afternoon?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Yes. I will be there at 4pm.", Kurt answered.**

 **"Ok. I will be there at 4pm too.", Blaine said.**

 **"What are your plans now that your essay is done?", Kurt asked.**

 **"I am going to work on the lawns. What are you doing now?", Blaine asked.**

 **"I am thinking about how sexy you are with my pants around my ankles. I wish you were here right now.", Kurt moaned.**

 **"So do I Kurtie. Can I come over after I am done with the lawns?", Blaine asked.**

 **"How long will you be?", Kurt asked.**

 **"About an hour. Is that too late?", Blaine asked**

 **"Come over for dinner and** _ **dessert,**_ **at 5pm please." Kurt begged.**

 **"I will be there. Let me guess,** _ **dessert**_ **is sexy times with you?", Blaine asked with a hopeful grin.**

 **"You know me too well, Blaine.", Kurt smirked. "Ok, I am going to let you get to the yard work so you could be here by 5pm."**

 **"Okay. See you then.", Blaine sighed.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"Mom, is it alright that I go to Kurt's for dinner tonight?" Blaine asked. "I will mow the lawn first, ok?"**

 **"That is fine sweetheart. He seems like a nice man. Are you going to tell him that you are sixteen?", Pam asked.**

 **"Thank you for letting me go but no I am not telling him. If I tell him right now I could lose him as a friend.", Blaine said.**

 **"The longer you wait the harder it is going to be for him to accept you and your age. It could hurt your friendship even more.", Pam said.**

 **"I am waiting for the right moment, mom.", Blaine said in a huff.**

 **"Sweetheart, there is no right moment telling a man that you are a teenager. He may not take it well no matter when you tell him... but it will definitely be worse the longer you wait.", Pam reasoned with her son.**

 **"Ok, I will see but I can't make any promises.", Blaine said as he walked outside.**

 **Blaine mowed the yard in record time before taking a shower and getting dressed for dinner and** _ **dessert**_ **at Kurt's. He decided to wear a yellow button-down shirt, red cargo pants, black loafers and finished his look with a red, yellow and black bow-tie. He put a small amount of gel into his hair to tame his curls.**

 **"Mom, I am on my way over to Kurt's for dinner. I will be back later.", Blaine said as he grabbed his keys by the front door.**

 **"Blaine, you look great. I want you home by 10pm, ok? You have a big day tomorrow.", Pam said as she kissed his cheek.**

 **"I will call you if I am going to be late, ok?", Blaine said.**

 **"Ok sweetheart. Thank you!", Pam said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine left the house and got into his car. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to Kurt's house with one stop in mind.**

 **"I need a dozen long-stem red and yellow roses please.", Blaine said as he walked into the Lima Floral Shoppe.**

 **"Do you want a vase? Baby's Breath?", the florist asked.**

 **"Yes, baby's breath but no vase. Thank you.", Blaine responded.**

 **"That will be $25.89 please." the florist said as he wrapped the roses in decorative craft paper.**

 **"Thank you. Here is $30.00, keep the change.", Blaine said with a smile as he walked out of the floral shop.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine arrived at Kurt's door ten minutes before 5pm. He knocked three times before Kurt opened the door and as he did, Blaine stood there in awe as his eyes darkened with lust. Kurt was dressed in a white button-down shirt, black skinny jeans, knee-high boots and a skinny tie to finish the ensemble.**

 **"Good evening Blaine. Please come on in.", Kurt said.**

 **"Um... Th-Thank y-you Kurt. These a-are for y-you.", Blaine said as he handed the roses to him.**

 **"Thank you sweetie. They are beautiful and you look amazing.", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine blushed and said, "S-so do y-you K-Kurt."**

 **"Is everything ok, Blaine? What's wrong?", Kurt asked as he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the house.**

 **"S-sorry K-Kurt. I-I am just n-nervous. Y-you are s-sexy." Blaine stuttered.**

 **"There is no reason to be nervous sweetie. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Ok?", Kurt said as he wrapped his arm around him and led him to the couch. "Have a seat. I am going to put these beautiful flowers in a vase and then we will have dinner."**

 **"O-ok. Thank you Kurt.", Blaine said as he sat down.**

 **Kurt came back to the couch with the roses and put them on the coffee table, then he sat down next to Blaine. Blaine glanced over to Kurt and shyly smiled before looking down into his own lap. Kurt reached for Blaine's chin and turned his head towards him so that he could look at him in the eyes. Kurt could see the lust in his eyes so he leaned forward and attached his lips to Blaine's. It didn't take long for Blaine to reciprocate to the kiss so he licked Kurt's bottom lip and asked for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance as they both moaned simultaneously. Blaine pulled back to get a breath and Kurt looked at him in concern.**

 **"Are you ok?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Yes. That was amazing.", Blaine said as he took short breaths.**

 **"Well dinner is ready. Are you ready to eat?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Yeah. What's for dinner?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Fettuccine Alfredo, Green Salad and Breadsticks.", Kurt said with a smile.**

 **"Sounds amazing.", Blaine said as the stood up and walked to the dining room table.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9****

 **Kurt led Blaine to the dining room table and pulled out his chair for him.**

 **"Always the gentleman.", Blaine said with a smile as he sat down.**

 **Kurt pushed his chair forward and leaned down to kiss his cheek.**

 **"I will be right back with our dinner.", Kurt said as he went to the kitchen door.**

 **"Do you need my help?", Blaine asked.**

 **"No sweetie. I will be right back.", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine smiled and blushed at the term of endearment. It only took a couple of minutes for Kurt to come back with their plates of Fettuccine Alfredo, salad and breadsticks. He placed the plates down on the table and pulled out a chair to sit down. Before sitting down, he lit the candle on the dining room table and leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips. Blaine hummed into the kiss as he swiped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt slightly opened his mouth so the tips of their tongues could touch before pulling away.**

 **"We need to eat dinner before we get to carried away.", Kurt said with a smile.**

 **Blaine blushed as he said, "Okay". He hums as he takes a bite of the Fettuccine Alfredo. "Damn Kurt, this is delicious."**

 **"Wait until** _ **dessert**_ **.", Kurt said as he wiggled his eyebrows.**

 **Blaine smiled.**

 **Dinner was done and Kurt took their plates to the sink and started putting the leftovers into the refrigerator when Blaine came into the kitchen to help.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"Blaine will you go to the living room and pick out a movie that we can watch? I will finish putting things away in here and be there in a few minutes.", Kurt said.**

 **"Sure. Any preference?", Blaine asked with a confused look.**

 **"No. You choose.", Kurt said with a smile.**

 **Blaine went into the living room and looked through the selection of movies. Once he decided what to watch, he sat down on the couch and waited for Kurt.**

 **Kurt walked into the living room with popcorn and two diet cokes. He put them on the coffee table, sat down on the couch next to Blaine and pulled him closer.**

 **"What are we watching, sweetie?", Kurt asked.**

 **"The Rocky Horror Picture Show.", Blaine said with a smile.**

 **"Sounds good.", Kurt said with a wink.**

 **Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder when the movie began. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's thigh halfway through the movie and started moving it closer to Kurt's crotch.**

 **Kurt straddled Blaine's lap and then started nibbling on his neck as he rubbed their erections together. Blaine moaned and closed his eyes when he grabbed both sides of Kurt's neck and pulled him in to kiss him hard.**

 **Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth giving Blaine access to dominate. Kurt pulled back from the kiss so they could get a breath and then looked down at Blaine's crotch. Kurt didn't hesitate when he reached down and rubbed Blaine's clothed cock making him buck up to Kurt's hand causing friction.**

 **"Are you ready for dessert?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Please tell me this is dessert.", Blaine said.**

 **"Yes, honey. I only eat cheesecake for dessert when I am upset. This is the dessert I want with you.", Kurt said with a smile.**

 **Blaine smiled and said, "Yes. I am ready for dessert. Do you want to have it here or in your bedroom?"**

 **"I don't think I can make it up the stairs with this erection but my lube is in my bedroom. Can I lube you up in another way?", Kurt asked as he unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's jeans.**

 **"You don't need to use anything. I want you to dry fuck me, Kurtie.", Blaine said.**

 **"Baby, you need lube. I don't want to hurt you, I know what I can use to lubricate you. Will you let me?", Kurt said.**

 **"Yes.", Blaine said with a smile. "But no condom, please."**

 **"I want us to be safe, Blaine.", Kurt said.**

 **"I am clean Kurtie. You are my first.", Blaine said.**

 **"You're a virgin?", Kurt asked.**

 **"Yes. Please don't be scared. I want you so bad, Kurtie.", Blaine said with tears welling up in his eyes.**

 **"Awe, c'mere sweetie.", Kurt said when he hugged him.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt got up and went into the kitchen to get something special to lubricate Blaine's puckered hole. Once he came back he noticed Blaine naked and bent over the arm of the couch, waiting for Kurt.**

 **Kurt quietly came up to Blaine and surprised him when he kissed each butt cheek. Kurt then pulled Blaine's butt cheeks apart and licked around his puckered hole. Blaine was gasping with the sensation of Kurt's tongue on his opening.**

 **Kurt then grabbed a bottle of coconut oil and lathered his fingers with it before he gently pushed one finger past the tight rim. When Blaine relaxed and let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Kurt pushed his finger in further and twisted it in and out to create friction. Two minutes after, he added another finger and started scissoring his fingers in and out; to stretch him more. A couple minutes later Kurt took his fingers out and inserted the squeeze bottle of coconut oil inside his hole and penetrated his ass with more lube so he could stretch him further, with three fingers.**

 **Once Blaine was completely open, Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then he pulled them down to his thighs and lubricated his cock with coconut oil before putting the tip to the entrance of Blaine's open hole.**

 **"Are you ready sweetheart?", Kurt asked as he put his hand on Blaine's lower back.**

 **"Yes!", Blaine said as he moaned.**

 **"Okay, if you want me to stop, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you honey.", Kurt said.**

 **"Okay.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt allowed his cock to break through Blaine's hole and gradually went in before he bottomed out. He stayed in that position until Blaine relaxed and said, "Please move, Kurtie."**

 **Kurt came back and slammed forward a couple of times before he found Blaine's prostate. Once he found his prostate, Blaine started moaning and babbling incoherently, causing Kurt to hit it more often.**

 **"I am so close, Kurt.", Blaine said as he reached down to grab his own cock. Kurt swatted his hand away and reached around to start stroking it.**

 **"Cum for my baby. I don't know how long I can last.", Kurt said as he pumped into Blaine's prostate and continued to stroke his cock. Blaine didn't need anymore instructions so he came all over Kurt's hand, the couch and the floor below them. As Blaine came, the muscles in his ass contracted and caused Kurt to cum deep inside of Blaine. He finished his load before he pulled out of Blaine's spent hole. Kurt bent over Blaine and kissed every inch of his back that he could reach.**

 **"Are you okay, sweetheart?", Kurt asked as he helped Blaine stand up straight.**

 **"Yeah, Kurtie. That was amazing.", Blaine said with flushed cheeks.**

 **Just then, Kurt dropped down on his knees and put his mouth over Blaine's cock and continued to clean him off with his tongue. The only thing that Blaine could do is grab Kurt's hair to keep his knees from buckling.**

 **"Oh my God, Kurtie. A warning would have been nice.", Blaine said with a smile. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a smile and a wink. Kurt released Blaine's cock with a pop, stood up and gave him a dirty kiss.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **"When do you need to be home?", Kurt asked.**

 **"I don't have a curfew with my sister. I can stay as late as you will let me.", Blaine said.**

 **"I wish you could stay overnight, but I have to work early tomorrow morning.", Kurt said with a frown.**

 **"I have plans tomorrow too, Kurt. I have to turn in my scholarship essay tomorrow morning. But we are still on for coffee tomorrow at 4pm right?", Blaine asked.**

 **"Definitely.", Kurt said.**

 **Kurt pulled his pants up over his hips then helped Blaine get dressed. They both sat down on the couch and cuddled before Blaine said, "I enjoyed tonight Kurtie. Dinner was great, sex was amazing. I hate to fuck and leave but I have a busy day tomorrow."**

 **"I understand honey. I have a busy day tomorrow too. Thank you for coming over to have dinner and** _ **dessert.**_ **I enjoyed your company more than you could even imagine.", Kurt said with a sigh.**

 **The stood up, walked to the front door before they kissed passionately. Kurt opened the door, walked Blaine to his car and kissed him hard before Blaine got into his car and said, "I will see you tomorrow Kurtie."**

 **Blaine started his car, pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. Kurt stayed in the street until Blaine's car was no long visible, then he went inside to clean the kitchen.**

 _ **I made it home, Kurtie. Have a good night sleep, I will see you tomorrow at 4.-Blaine**_

 _ **Thank you for letting me know you made it home, now I can rest well. I can't wait to see you at the Lima Bean.-Kurt**_

 **Kurt took a shower and laid in bed smiling as he thought about Blaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Blaine woke up with a smile on his face and an erection in his pajamas. Before he could take care of his morning wood he had to go to the bathroom and relieve his bladder, as he emptied his bladder he started to go soft.**

 **"Shit, NO!", he yelled.**

 **He then decided to jump into the shower and reminisce about last night with Kurt, so he took his pajamas off and stepped into the shower. Once he lathered his body with soap, he imagined Kurt's hands all over his body and it didn't take long before he was hard as a rock again. He started stroking his thick cock as he thought about Kurt's mouth sucking him clean. After three thrusts of his palm he was cumming as hard as he did last night and that made him smile even bigger. He finished his shower, dried off and went to his room to get nicely dressed for Dalton Academy. After he was dressed presentable, he picked up his phone and dialed a specific number.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt woke up to his ringing phone and grumbled as he answered it, "What?"**

 **"Kurt are you okay?", Nick asked.**

" **I am fine.", he said when he got out of his bed.**

 **"Why are you so grumpy?", Nick asked.**

" **I am always grumpy in the morning, ask your boyfriend.", Kurt said with a smile as he heard Nick giggling.**

" **Well with you grumpy, I don't know if I should continue this conversation. Have you decided if you are going to file a police report against Sebastian or not?", Nick asked.**

" **I told my dad about the rape but I still don't think it will do any good, Nick.", Kurt continued. "My dad agrees with all of you but the courts do not care about the gay man. Let me get through school today and I will let you know when classes are over, ok?"**

" **Ok, that's fair.", Nick said. "See you at Dalton in an hour buddy."**

" **I will be there.", Kurt said as he hung up and stepped into the bathroom to take his shower.**

 **Kurt lathered his skin with body wash and made his cock stand at attention as he thought about sex with Blaine last night. Kurt then reached down and started stroking his thick cock as he mumbled Blaine's name. The tightness in his abdomen told him that he was getting close and after two more strokes he came on the shower wall in front of him.**

" **Damn Blaine. Why can't I get you out of my head?", Kurt asked to the air around him. He rinsed himself off, grabbed a towel from the rail and walked to his bedroom to get ready for work.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Okay, Rachel. I will see you tonight at 7.", Blaine said as he stepped out of his room to get some breakfast but he was surprised by his mother's expression while she was standing by his door.**

" **What's wrong, mom?", Blaine asked.**

" **Are you okay, sweetheart?", Pam asked with a questioning look on her face.**

" **Yes mom, why do you ask?", Blaine asked.**

" **Because you yelled, 'shit no' a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?", Pam replied.**

 **Blaine looked down and she could see his cheeks starting to redden as he said, "I couldn't find my scholarship essay and I didn't have it saved on my computer anymore."**

 **Pam looked at him again and said, "Okay." Then she shook her head with a smile on her face as she walked towards the kitchen to make his breakfast. She knew he was lying but she wasn't going to embarrass him anymore this morning because stress would only make his day worse than this year had already been.  
**

" **I called Rachel and asked her if she wanted me to work tonight since my scholarship essay is completed. She said that it would be great if I could come in because everyone has been asking about me.", Blaine told his mother.**

" **That's great sweetheart.", Pam said before she continued. "Since you have your scholarship essay done today, I will let you out of school for the rest of this week but if we don't hear anything from Dalton Academy by Friday, then you will have to go back to McKinley, ok?"**

 **Blaine nods and walks out the door.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt decided to stop at the Lima Bean for his grande non-fat mocha before driving to Westerville. As he drove up to the Lima Bean, he searched the parking lot for any familiar cars. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so he stepped out of his Navigator and went into the Lima Bean. Just as he stepped into line, someone tapped his shoulder and he gulped before turning because he didn't want to deal with Sebastian again, especially before work.**

" **Can you hand me a couple of napkins please.", a young man's voice asked.**

 **Kurt quickly turned his head and saw the most beautiful man there in front of him.**

" **Blaine!", Kurt said in a gasp. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Blaine smiles before answering, "Getting a coffee before I drive to the school of my dreams and turn in my scholarship essay. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work early this morning!"**

" **I need my coffee before going to work.", Kurt said with a questioning look on his face. "We are still meeting here today at 4 right?"**

" **I wouldn't miss it.", Blaine said as he inched closer to Kurt's neck and whispered, "Kurtie."**

 **Blaine knew that Kurt would blush at his nickname but he was surprised when Kurt reached for Blaine's neck, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. They kissed until they heard someone clear their throat and both men blushed when they saw the owner of the Lima Bean.**

 **"Hi Mr. Duval.", Kurt said.**

" **Can I speak to you for a moment, Kurt?", Curtis asked.**

" **I don't have time, I am going to be late for work.", Kurt said in a rush.**

" **If you have time to show public displays of affection in the coffee line, then you could give me two minutes. I will personally call Nick to tell him that you are running a bit behind and to cover for you."**

 **Kurt turned towards Blaine and asked, "Could you please get me a grande non-fat mocha and I will pay you back this afternoon?"**

" **Sure.", Blaine said with a nod and a smile. "Did you get that?", as he turned to the cashier.**

" **Yes!", the cashier said with reddened cheeks. "That is a grande non-fat mocha for him and a..."**

" **Medium drip, please.", Blaine answered before she could finish her sentence.**

" **Ok, that will be $8.40 please.", the cashier said.**

" **Here you go, keep the change.", Blaine said as he stepped aside and waited for their coffee's.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **I am sorry about that Mr. Duval." Kurt said as they stepped aside.**

" **First off, my name is Curtis. Secondly, did you file a police report? Thirdly, who is that young man you were kissing in my establishment?", Curtis asked with a curious look in his eyes.**

" **I didn't realize you wanted to be called Curtis because you are my friends father. Secondly, no. I didn't file a police report but I told my dad and he agrees with you and the guys. Thirdly, his name is Blaine and he saved me from Sebastian a few nights ago at my home. He also knows what happened. As I told Nick this morning, I am going to decide today and let everyone know this evening. Blaine and I will be coming back to the Lima Bean at 4 pm this afternoon. Now can I go to work please?", Kurt asked.**

" **Yes. I am sorry I questioned you about this but I am worried about you and it seems that I am not the only one. We all have your back no matter what. Have a great day at work and by the way, nice catch.", Curtis responded with a wink.**

 **Kurt blushed as he turned around to find Blaine. Once he got close to the door, Blaine presented him with his coffee and said with a smile, "grande non-fat mocha?"**

" **Thank you, Blaine! How much do I owe you?", Kurt asked.**

" **It's on me dummy.", Blaine responded with a smile.**

 **Kurt smiled back and said, "I am sorry about earlier."**

" **Don't be, I'm not!", Blaine said with a wink.**

" **Damn! I hate to kiss and go but I am going to be late for work. I will see you at 4, ok?", Kurt said as he opened the door to leave.**

" **Ok! See you then Kurt!", Blaine said as Kurt ran to his Navigator.**

 **Blaine walked up to the Ford Mustang parked next to Kurt, started the engine and drove off.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Just cover for him. He just left the Lima Bean and I caused him to be late because I wanted to talk to him. -Dad**

 **Okay. Will do dad. Thanks for the heads up! -Nick**

 **See you later son. -Dad**

 **Sure thing, Jeff says hi. -Nick**

 **Hi Jeff. Both of you get to work! No sex on the job. ;) -Dad**

 **OMG dad TMI TMI –Nick**

 **My dad said to cover for you so I am telling Dean Goolsby that you spilled your coffee on your pants and had to go home to change. -Nick**

 **Ok. Thank you for letting me know. I am getting ready to drive so no more texting. See you in a bit. -Kurt**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt pulled into the faculty parking lot at Dalton Academy and ran to his first class. "Sorry I am late class, I had a fashion disaster and I needed to fix it. Take your seats and we will get started as soon as I call roll.", Kurt said.**

 **As Kurt started to call roll someone knocked on the classroom door. Kurt opened the door and saw his colleague, Chandler Kiehl, standing at the door.**

" **Dean Goolsby needs to speak with you, Kurt.", Chandler said.**

" **I am in the middle of class right now, Chandler. Can't this wait?", Kurt asked.**

" **He told me to fill in for you since I have a free period and we are both instructors in fashion design.", Chandler said.**

" **Ok. Their assignment is on my desk and due Friday. We are working on chapter 4 in the text book, 'Becoming a Fashion Designer'.", Kurt said. "Mr. Kiehl will be finishing class for me today so be nice. Homework is due on Friday.", he said as he looked at the children.**

 **As Kurt walked to Dean Goolsby's office, Nick was coming out of the bathroom. "What happened, why aren't you in class?", Nick asked.**

" **I don't know. Maybe Dean Goolsby saw right through your story. He wants to see me ASAP. To make matters worse, he asked Chandler to fill in for me.", Kurt answered.**

" **Shit! I am sorry, Kurt!", Nick said.**

" **Just get back to class, it seems like Dean Goolsby is on a rampage today.", Kurt said.**

" **No worries here, Kurt. The Warblers are practicing and we all know that the Warblers are Rock Stars here at Dalton Academy!", Nick said with a smile.**

 **Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment as he walked into the Admissions Office.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **I am here to see Dean Goolsby. He sent for me and told Chandler to teach my class.", Kurt said angrily.**

" **Sir, he is here.", Dean Goolsby's secretary said on intercom.**

" **Send him in, Doris.", Dean Goolsby replied through the intercom as well.**

 **Kurt stepped into Dean Goolsby's office and asked, "What am I doing here? And why did you send Chandler of all people to teach my class?"**

" **I would like you to meet our new student. He wrote the best Scholarship Essay that I have read in several years, he is interested in fashion and music so I want you to give him the Grand Tour. Kurt Hummel I would like you to meet Blaine Anderson.", Dean Goolsby said.**

 **In that moment Blaine realized who his tour guide was. His tour guide took his virginity last night. As he turned around, he knew Kurt was not happy and that scared Blaine more than Karofsky's fist.**

" **Is this my punishment for being late today? Why can't Chandler be the tour guide. I am an instructor at this school not a damn tour guide.", Kurt yelled.**

 **At that moment Blaine stood up, walked to the office door and said, "I don't need a tour guide because I changed my mind. I don't want to come here anymore, I would rather take a beating at McKinley then be treated like a leper."**

" **Go catch him. Blaine is the best thing for Dalton Academy since you. We need him Kurt and he needs us. Here take his scholarship essay and find him!", Dean Goolsby said as he handed the manila envelope to Kurt.**

 **Kurt left Dean Goolsby's office to search for Blaine. He stepped into the faculty bathroom, locked the door and sent a text.**

 **We need to talk. It's important. -Kurtie xoxo**

 **As he stood there, looking at his phone and waiting for Blaine to text him back he pulled out Blaine's scholarship essay and while reading it he broke down in tears.**

 **Blaine? -Kurt**

 **Sweetheart, please tell me where you are. -Kurt xoxo**

 **I don't want to talk to you, Kurt. Forget you ever met me. -Blaine**

 **I can't do that. Please tell me where you are. -Kurt**

 **No! -Blaine**

 **Blaine, I just read your scholarship essay and I need to talk to you about what you wrote. -Kurt**

 **Please come to the Lima Bean at 4. I miss you. -Kurt**

 **No! -Blaine**

 **If you are NOT there at 4, I will come to your house. -Kurt**

 **I won't be there. -Blaine**

 **I will wait for you baby. -Kurt**

 **Please don't give up on the love I have for you. -Kurt**

 **Twenty minutes later Kurt didn't receive another text message from Blaine. Kurt was starting to worry even more so he called Scandals.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Scandals this is Rachel.", she said as she answered the phone.**

" **Hi Rachel. I am trying to reach Blaine Anderson. Is he there?", Kurt asked.**

" **No. He is not here right now but I did speak to him this morning. Why?", Rachel asked.**

" **He turned in his application and scholarship essay at Dalton Academy but we can't locate him to tell him that he has been accepted. He put Scandals down as employment. Does he work for you?", Kurt asked.**

" **Yes he does, he is my performer most nights of the week. In fact, that is why he called me this morning. He is coming into work tonight at 7.", Rachel said.**

" **You do know he is only sixteen right? What kind of performing does he do for you?", Kurt asked.**

" **He sings on stage and I knew he was sixteen when I hired him but his mother signed a release to allow him to perform at my establishment as long as he is not served alcohol. I keep my eye on him and I only serve him water, soda or juice.", Rachel said.**

" **Do you mind if I come talk to him tonight?", Kurt asked,**

" **No I don't mind. The more the merrier.", Rachel said with a smug look on her face.**

" **Ok. I will be there around 9 pm. Please don't tell him we called. I need to be the one to announce his acceptance to Dalton Academy.", Kurt said.**

" **No problem. Your secret is safe with me.", Rachel said.**

" **Thank you Rachel. I will see you tonight. Have a great day. Goodbye.", Kurt said.**

" **Thank you. Goodbye.", Rachel said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **It was third period before Kurt came out of the bathroom. He headed to his classroom to see what was going on when he bumped into someone.**

 **"What are you doing out of class, Hummel?", Jeff asked.**

" **Dean Goolsby wanted me to be a tour guide for a new student but the student decided that he didn't want to attend Dalton so I am going back to class. Where are you going?", Kurt replied.**

" **I have a free period right now so I am going to the faculty lounge to get a coffee and talk to Nick.", Jeff said with a wink.**

 **Kurt shakes his head because he knows there will be no talking when it comes to Nick and Jeff, only screaming. He reminds himself to use the upstairs restroom later on in the day and says, "Ok, see you at lunch."**

 **Kurt gets to his classroom and says to Chandler, "Thank you for taking over my first three classes but I am back." He looks over to his classmates and says, "Sorry I am late class, Dean Goolsby needed me to work on something and you know I can't fight the boss."**

 **The classmates laugh and shook their heads knowing exactly what he meant. Chandler walked out of the room in a huff as Kurt continued teaching.**

 **Fifteen minutes later, there is another knock on the classroom door. Kurt groaned, walked over to open it and Dean Goolsby pulled him out into the hallway and yelled, "Why are you in your classroom instead of looking for that young man? I told you that he is the best thing to ever come to Dalton Academy and I don't want to lose him. FIND HIM NOW!"**

 **Kurt pushed him back and said, "I know where he will be at 7pm. I am going to meet him there but I can't push my classroom aside to find one person that says he changed his mind. We have hundreds of great talent in these walls why does it matter if we get Mr. Anderson?"**

" **I follow that young man on YouTube. He has an exceptional voice. He is the only person to help the Warblers win Nationals this year. I will pay anything for him to attend Dalton.", Dean Goolsby said with emotion in his voice.**

" **I will do what I can but I can't promise anything. We would still have him if you hadn't pulled me out of my classes this morning. I was upset and he believed he wasn't worth it but that is not what I was saying; I was saying that you should have sent Chandler out as a tour guide instead of me.", Kurt said with a stern voice.**

" **I get that but please find him. I will do anything you ask just don't let Mr. Anderson get away, please.", Dean Goolsby begged.**

 **Kurt walked back into the classroom and looked at the shocked faces of his classmates before he said, "What?"**

 **One of his classmates, Jayson said, "You have Dean Goolsby by the balls. He never begs like he did in the hallway with you. This person must be really good."**

" **Yeah, he is very good. I have heard him sing before and he has an exceptional voice but he said he is not interested in Dalton anymore. What can I do?", Kurt asked.**

" **Do whatever it takes to get him, I want to win Nationals this year. It's my senior year and I need something to put on my college applications.", Trenton said.**

" **I will do my best guys... but for right now we are doing our assignment. This is due on Friday and you can work on it as a group or individual. Michael will you pass these out please. I need to make a phone call in the office. I will be back in a minute so no goofing off.", Kurt said to his classmates.**

 **Kurt stepped out of the classroom and walked down the hallway when he noticed Jeff and Nick walking out of the bathroom together. "Really guys? At work?", Kurt asked.**

" **Sorry you weren't supposed to see that.", Nick said as Jeff giggled behind him.**

 **Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes as he continued to walk outside to make the phone call. Voice mail picked up immediately and this is what Kurt heard, "Hi you reached Blaine Anderson, I am too busy to answer my phone right now so if you leave a message with a phone number I might call you back. If this is Kurt, I love you!"**

 **Kurt had never heard Blaine's voicemail message because they would always pickup the call, until now. Kurt started crying instantly after hearing the message, not realizing that the beep had already sounded. "I love you too Blaine!", was all that was said before Kurt hung up the phone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Blaine came charging in the front door with a scowl look on his face.**

" **What's wrong sweetheart?", Pam asked.**

" **I don't want to talk about it.", Blaine yelled.**

" **Blaine Devon Anderson, don't yell at me because you are having a bad day. I am still your mother and I have every right to know what is bothering you.", Pam yelled back.**

" **I am sorry for yelling but I don't want to talk about it. I am sixteen years old and at a prime age to take care of my own problems. Please respect my privacy, mom.", Blaine answered.**

" **Ok, I respect your privacy but if you change your mind I will be here. Do you want something to eat?", Pam asked.**

" **No. I am not hungry. I am going to go work out in the basement before the kids come home from school.", Blaine said.**

" **Ok.", Pam said.**

 **Blaine went to his room to change into his workout clothes. As he took out his phone he realized that he had a voicemail message. _It's probably Dalton Academy calling to get me to come back_ , he thought; so he ignored it. Once he was dressed he went down to the basement, turned on his stereo, put on his boxing gloves and then started to get all his frustrations out on the bag hanging in the corner.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt decided to eat his lunch in the classroom so he could concentrate on Blaine. Just when he pulled out his smoked turkey and cheese sandwich, his phone rings. He grabbed his phone and answered it without looking to see who was calling him.**

" **Where are you Kurt?", Jeff asked.**

" **I am still in the classroom. I need some privacy to clear my head.", Kurt answered.**

" **Is this about Sebastian?", Jeff asked.**

" **No! I have other things on my mind right now.", Kurt said.**

" **Ok. Well if you need to talk, Nick and I are here.", Jeff said.**

" **I know guys. Thank you but I need to handle this on my own.", Kurt said as tears started to fall.**

 **Kurt ended the call and looked at his messages before deciding to text Blaine again.**

 **Blaine, Honey. Please call me. -Kurt**

 **I am sorry about what happened at Dalton this morning. I was upset with Goolsby, not you. Please baby, call me! xoxo -Kurt**

 **Lunch was over and Kurt still hadn't heard anything from Blaine. At this point he was really getting worried so he sent one last message before his fifth period class started.**

 **Blaine please be at the Lima Bean at 4. I need to know that you are safe. I miss you. :'( Please let me explain what I meant. -Kurt**

 **After school was dismissed, Blaine still didn't respond to any of Kurt's messages so Kurt sent one last message to let him know he was headed to the Lima Bean and hoping Blaine would be there.  
**

 **I will be at the Lima Bean in 45 minutes. Please come. I love you baby. I am not upset with you, I promise. -Kurt**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **After Blaine finished his workout, he went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. When he appeared at his door, his phone started ringing. He realized that Kurt was calling so he let it go to voicemail and went to the bathroom.**

 **Kurt sighed when he heard Blaine say, "Hi you reached Blaine Anderson, I am too busy to answer my phone right now so if you leave a message with a phone number I might call you back. If this is Kurt, I love you!"**

 **Kurt started crying as he said, "Blaine, I have tried to contact you all day. Please answer me so I know that you are safe. Your voicemail says that you love me but this is no way to treat someone you love. Please let me explain why I said what I did at Dalton. If I don't hear from you in fifteen minutes then I am going to your house to find you. Please call me back! I am not mad at you... I love you."**

 **Blaine came back to his room to get ready for work but he remembered that Kurt called him. When he picked up the phone he realized he had five text messages and two missed calls, all from Kurt. He was curious of what Kurt had to say so he decided to listen to the voicemails first.**

 **The automated voice said, "You have two new messages in your mailbox. Your first new message is."**

 **Blaine was surprised when he heard Kurt crying on the voicemail and said, "I love you too Blaine" before he hung up.**

 **The automated voice came back and said, "To save this message press nine, to delete this message press seven, to replay this message press one, to disconnect press star (*)." Blaine decided to save the message for the time being so he pressed nine. The automated voice continued and said, "your first message will be saved for thirty days. Your second new message is."  
**

 **Blaine knew something was bothering Kurt when he heard him crying again on the voicemail and then he heard him say, "Blaine, I have tried to contact you all day. Please answer me so I know that you are safe. Your voicemail says that you love me but this is no way to treat someone you love. Please let me explain why I said what I did at Dalton. If I don't hear from you in fifteen minutes then I am going to your house to find you. Please call me back! I am not mad at you... I love you."**

 **At that point, Blaine looked at his alarm clock, noticing that is has been fifteen minutes since Kurt called him so he hung up on voicemail and got ready for work quickly.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt waited an extra ten minutes at the Lima Bean hoping that Blaine was running late. Just as he was about to leave, Curtis Duval walked up to him and asked, "Did you figure out what you are going to do about your situation? You told me this morning that you would have a decision made this evening."**

 **Kurt looked Curtis in the eyes and said, "I am not filing a police report. I have other problems right now and Sebastian is the least of my worries. I appreciate your support but I can't deal with the police and courts right now."**

 **Curtis replied, "Ok. Just remember you are always safe here at the Lima Bean. Is there anything else I can do for you, Kurt?"**

" **Could I get a medium drip and another grande non-fat mocha, please?", Kurt asked.**

" **Sure. Where is that young man from this morning? Weren't you supposed to meet him here this afternoon?", Curtis asked.**

" **We had a fight so he decided not to meet me. I am hoping he will talk to me when I get to his house.", Kurt said.**

" **Well these are on me but you may want to get him some flowers. That is what I do when my wife and I get into an argument. The flower shop next door knows me by name.", Curtis said with a smirk.**

" **Thanks for the suggestion, Mr. Duval.", Kurt said.**

" **I told you this morning, it's Curtis.", he said.**

" **Sorry!", Kurt apologized.**

" **Here are your coffee's, Kurt. I hope it works out between the two of you, I liked seeing you smile this morning.", Curtis said.**

" **Thank you, Curtis. I hope so too.", Kurt said as he stepped out of the Lima Bean.**

 **Kurt went next door to the Lima Floral Shoppe and said, "Curtis Duval suggested that I come here and purchase two dozen long stem roses for the love of my life. I need one dozen yellow and one dozen red, please."**

 **The florist smiled and responded with a wink, "You and your love must be fighting, that is the only time Curtis sends customers our way."**

" **You guessed right. I was the stupid one and I need to beg for forgiveness.", Kurt said.**

" **Well sweetie, these would make me weak in the knee so I do believe your love will accept them as well. Do you want them in a vase with baby's breath?" The florist asked.**

" **I would love baby's breath but it's easier for me transport them without a vase. Thank you.", Kurt said.**

" **I understand do you need anything else?", the florist asked.**

" **No that is all I need.", Kurt said.**

" **Ok, that will be $51.78.", she said as she wrapped the red and yellow roses in craft paper.**

" **Here is $60. Keep the change.", Kurt said.**

" **Aww, that is nice of you. Thank you.", she said as she handed the flowers over to him.**

" **No! Thank you!", Kurt said with a smile as he walked to the door.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine came out of his bedroom with his phone in hand. He didn't see his mom at the bottom of the stairs and he accidentally bumped into her.**

" **Where are you going in such a hurry?", Pam asked.**

" **I have to go to work.", Blaine responded.**

" **You work at 7pm right? Why are you leaving so soon?", Pam asked.**

" **I need to make a few stops before I start work. I will be home after work mom. I love you.", Blaine said.**

" **I love you too sweetheart.", Pam said as she pulled him to her and hugged him. "Be safe, ok!"**

" **I will.", Blaine said as he picked up his guitar and walked to the front door.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt pulled his Navigator out of the parking lot and headed towards Blaine's house with their coffee's in the cup holders and the beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in the passenger's seat. He pulled into Blaine's driveway and took a deep breath before getting out. He walked up to the house with the coffee's in hand and knocked on the front door. When Kurt heard footsteps on the other side of the door, he got nervous.**

" **Good Afternoon, Kurt right?", Pam said with a surprised look on her face, as she answered the door.**

" **Good Afternoon, Mrs. Anderson. Is Blaine here?", Kurt asked.**

" **Uh, n-no he isn't. I t-thought he was headed to your house.", Pam answered.**

" **Why would you think that ma'am?", Kurt asked.**

" **I just assumed he was going there because he left for work 3 hours early. Please call me Pam.", she said.**

" **No we had plans to meet at the Lima Bean for coffee at 4pm but he never showed. I called him and left text messages but I haven't heard from him. So I thought I would bring him a coffee and see if he is ok.", Kurt said.**

" **That was sweet of you to bring him coffee. Especially when he had such a bad day.", Pam acknowledged.**

" **Will you drink a medium drip? I don't want it to go to waste or get cold. I will get him another one if he ever gets back in touch with me. Did he tell you what happened today?", Kurt asked.**

" **No! He said, 'I don't want to talk about it. I am sixteen years old and at a prime age to take care of my own problems.' He asked me to respect his privacy. I just wish I knew what happened at Dalton Academy. He was excited to attend a school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy that is enforced but he wouldn't talk to me. It seems he is pushing everyone he loves away. Shit. I shouldn't have said that.", Pam said.**

" **Can I come in? I want to tell you what happened at Dalton this morning.", Kurt said.**

" **Sure.", Pam said and moved aside to allow Kurt to come inside. "You know what happened at Dalton?"**

" **Yes, I was there. That is why I am trying to contact him. It was all a misunderstanding.", Kurt said as he sat on the couch and took a deep breath.**

" **Why were you there?", Pam asked.**

" **I am a fashion instructor at Dalton Academy.", Kurt said.**

" **Ok, that explains why you were there but what happened?", Pam asked.**

" **My day started off great because I saw Blaine at the Lima Bean this morning before going to work but then the day turned tragic very quickly. I was running late for work after my coffee stop. When I got to my class, the Dean had asked one of my colleagues to teach my class and have me come to the office. I thought there was an emergency so I immediately went to the office and when I got there the Dean introduced me to Dalton's new student. At that point we realized that we knew each other. Pam, I honestly did not know Blaine was sixteen, he works at Scandals. I thought he had to be at least twenty-one to work there." Kurt said.**

" **I know. Blaine didn't want you to know right away because he was afraid of losing your friendship for not being honest at the beginning.", Pam said.**

" **Damn! And now that I know he is sixteen, he thinks I am going to be upset and end our friendship for hiding the truth about his age.", Kurt sighs. "Pam, that is not going to happen. I care deeply for your son and his well being. More now than ever."**

" **I appreciate that Kurt. He has had a rough year and I don't think he could take anymore hurt. I am sorry for interrupting, please go on.", Pam said.**

 **Kurt continued, "Well after we noticed each other, I went crazy and started yelling at the Dean. I asked him if this was my punishment for being late today and then I continued by saying, 'why can't my colleague be the tour guide. I am an instructor at this school not a damn tour guide.' At that point Blaine got out of his chair and said, 'I don't need a tour guide because I changed my mind. I don't want to come here anymore, I would rather take a beating at McKinley then be treated like a leper.' Pam, I didn't mean for it to sound like I wasn't interested in Blaine. I just thought it was best that my colleague give the tour because he didn't have anything to do first period and I had a class to teach. Dalton wants Blaine to attend at no charge to you or him. Dean Goolsby was very impressed with his scholarship essay and insured me that all funds will be taken care of by him, personally. I want to give him that message but I also want to talk to him and continue our friendship. I have read his scholarship essay as well and I am concerned that something more has happened at McKinley than he is telling anyone. And that scares me."**

 **Pam nodded and said, "I have been wondering the same thing."**

" **Is there anywhere he could be?", Kurt asked.**

" **I don't know.", Pam said with a questioning look on her face. "Oh. I think I know where he might be. Here is the address. If he is not there then check at Scandals.", she said as she handed Kurt a piece of paper.**

" **Thank you, Pam. Can I have your phone number so I can call you and let you know when I find him. I just hope he doesn't get upset with me for telling you what happened this morning.", Kurt said.**

" **Let it be our secret, Kurt. I want him to come to me, if he needs to, ok?", Pam said.**

" **Ok, that will save both of us from upsetting him. I will just tell him I stopped by and you told me where he could be!", Kurt said.**

" **Sounds great, Kurt. Thank you for letting me know what happened. You are always welcome here.", Pam said.**

" **Your welcome, Pam. I am going to see if he is here.", Kurt said as he pointed at the paper in his hand and opened the door. "Thanks again."**

 **Kurt jumped into his Navigator and pulled out of the driveway. He followed the directions and realized he was headed in the direction of his father's house. The address is only three blocks from the house he grew up in and then it hit him where Blaine was headed.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine got to his destination, sat on the ground with his guitar on his lap and began singing.**

 _ **When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be**_

 _ **And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be**_

 **Blaine looked down at the grass he was sitting on and took a deep breath before he continued singing.**

 _ **Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be**_

 _ **And when the broken-hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer  
Let it be**_

 _ **For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer  
Let it be**_

 **Blaine hated that his dad was in the ground were he sat. He need his dad to comfort him when he lost someone else he loved so much.**

 _ ****_

 _ **Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Yeah, there will be an answer  
Let it be**_

 _ **Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be  
**_

 _ ****_ **Kurt started singing as he walked up to him and caused Blaine to stop strumming his guitar.**

 _ **And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow  
Let it be**_

 _ **I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be  
**_

 **Blaine joins Kurt as he finishes the words that needed to be said one last time.**

 _ **Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer  
Let it be**_

 _ **Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be**_

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 _ ****_ **"What are you doing here, Kurt?", Blaine asked with questioning eyes.**

" **I have wanted to talk to you all day, I waited at the Lima Bean for you until 5pm. After you didn't show, I went to your house and your mom told me where you may be.", Kurt said.**

" **I got to go to work, I'll see you around.", Blaine said as he walked away.**

 **Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and said, "You are not leaving until we discuss this, Blaine."**

" **What is there to discuss. I already told you that I am not going to Dalton.", Blaine yelled.**

" **Why do you NOT want to go to Dalton? What made you change your mind?", Kurt asked sympathetic.**

" **I can't go to a school where I see you on a daily basis and can't express how deeply in love I am with you. It will be a bigger torture than the beatings I have received at McKinley from the whole football team.", Blaine said with tears in his eyes.**

" **Is that what this is about? Why did you say you were being treated like a leper?", Kurt asked.**

" **I couldn't say the real reason in front of Dean Goolsby, could I? I don't want you to get into trouble for taking my virginity last night. I saw the look on your face when I turned around and I knew we were not friends anymore and it broke my heart because I gave you everything and I get nothing in return.", Blaine said as he cried.**

" **Come here.", Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and allowed him to have a good cry.**

" **I know your mad that I didn't tell you I was sixteen but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. To be honest, I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you at Scandals.", Blaine said as the tears continued to fall.**

" **I am not mad, Blaine. I was just shocked that you were sixteen. You are so mature for your age and nothing will ruin our relationship, I promise. There is only one person that had the same affect on me that you do and he died the night we had a date, when I was in high school.", Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's back.**

 **Blaine stood up and said, "I have to go, I need to be at work in fifteen minutes."**

 **Kurt reached out, took Blaine's hand and said, "Let me give you a ride to Scandals. I was headed there tonight anyway."**

" **Really?", Blaine asked.**

" **Yeah. I have to meet someone that was accepted into Dalton Academy and I called his boss asking her if I could have a meeting with the young man tonight.", Kurt said with a smile on his face.**

" **I don't think it's a good idea to go to Dalton, Kurt. I told you why I changed my mind.", Blaine said.**

" **I know baby and I am going to change your mind again. I want you to go to Dalton because then I will know that you are safe. Plus, I will get to see you more often. Please change your mind, Blainey.", Kurt said as they walked to his Navigator.**

 **Once they got to the Navigator, Kurt pushed Blaine up against it and kissed him with passion. Blaine hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, released the kiss and said, "You take my breath away."**

 **Kurt opened the passenger's side door, reached in for the bouquet of roses and offered them to Blaine saying, "These are a peace offering and a hope that you will join my alma mater so that I can keep my eyes on you. Please consider your options, my sweet love."**

" **I will Kurtie. Can you get me to work now? I don't want to be late.", Blaine said.**

" **Sure, step on in. I will tell Rachel that I saw you before you came to work so we discussed the acceptance and that is why you are late.", Kurt said with a pat on the butt.**

" **Careful Kurtie. I am still a little sore.", Blaine said as he sat down.**

" **Did I hurt you last night?", Kurt asked.**

" **It's just a little uncomfortable but I don't regret anything we did yesterday.", Blaine said quickly.**

" **That is not what I am asking baby. I need to check you out and see that everything is okay. When we get to Scandals, tell Rachel that you need to go to the bathroom and then you will start. I will meet you in there and then I can see if I ripped you.. We need to check it out, ok?", Kurt said with concern.**

" **Ok", Blaine said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **They pulled into the Scandals parking lot and went in as individuals. Blaine went over to Rachel and said, "I am sorry that I am late, today when I got home, I had a visitor over to tell me that I was accepted into Dalton Academy." Blaine smiled and continued, "I will be ready to perform as soon as I go to the bathroom, ok?"**

" **Ok, Blaine. Congratulations on the acceptance. They called me this morning to tell me and to keep it a secret but since the secret is out, I guess we can talk about it. Just hurry, everyone has been asking about you.", Rachel said.**

" **I will hurry. Thank you Rachel.", Blaine said as he walked to the bathroom.**

 **As soon as Blaine walked into that bathroom, Kurt pushed him into the handicapped stall and started unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his knees. Blaine gasped when the cold air hit his cock and it made him hard instantly. Kurt smiled when he noticed how embarrassed Blaine was and said, "Baby, I need you to spread your legs apart and bend over the toilet so I can get a good look."**

 **Blaine did as he was told and flinched when Kurt touched a sensitive spot.**

" **I'm sorry sweetheart, this might hurt a little bit.", Kurt said as he spread Blaine's butt cheeks apart so he could examine the puckered hole.**

" **It's ok, Kurtie. It is just a little sensitive.", Blaine said as he pulled his jeans back on.**

" **I demand that you come to my house tonight after work so I can examine it completely. I will call your mom to get permission. I told her I would call if I found you because she was starting to worry about you too.", Kurt said.**

" **I love it when you are demanding. If my mom says it's ok, then I will but only if I have permission.", Blaine said.**

" **I will call her when you start performing. Now get your hot booty up there and make me proud. I love you honey.", Kurt said.**

" **I love you too, Kurtie.", Blaine said as he walked out of the bathroom.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Song in Chapter:  
Let it Be by the Beatles**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Kurt stepped outside Scandals and pulled out his phone to call Pam.**

" **Hello?", Pam answered.**

" **Hi Pam. This is Kurt. I found Blaine sitting on his dad's grave and singing 'Let it Be'. I brought him to Scandals after we talked.", Kurt said.**

" **Okay. Thank you for letting me know he is safe. 'Let it Be' was his dad's favorite song.", Pam said in a deep breath.**

" **Is everything okay, Pam?", Kurt asked.**

" **Yeah, everything is fine.. I was just reminiscing about my late husband. You said you and Blaine talked, are you guys still friends?", Pam asked.**

" **I understand what you are going through. I was not married but I lost two people in my life that I loved and cared deeply for and I would not wish that hurt on anyone else. My mother died of cancer when I was eight years old and my first boyfriend died in a car accident after he took me home on our first date. I care for Blaine in the same aspect and I want to be honest with you, since you are Blaine's mother.", Kurt said.**

" **What do you mean, Kurt. I thought you were being honest with me.", Pam said curiously.**

" **I need to tell you something but I don't want to say it on the phone. How late are you going to be up tonight?", Kurt asked.**

" **I always wait until Blaine gets home before I go to bed because I want to make sure he is safe.", Pam said.**

" **He will be safe tonight because I am bringing him home. He is scheduled to work until 12:30am tonight. So can we talk then?", Kurt asked.**

" **Yeah we can talk then. Should I be worried, Kurt?", Pam asked.**

" **It depends on your views.", Kurt said.**

" **Now I am curious. Where are you now, can you come over and talk?", Pam asked.**

" **I am at Scandals, keeping an eye on Blaine. Don't worry Pam, he is safe with me. I honestly do not think there is anything wrong with what I want to talk to you about but I don't want to talk to you without Blaine there. Okay?", Kurt said.**

" **Okay. Fair enough. I will wait until tonight. Please keep my baby safe.", Pam said.**

" **I promise. I will.", Kurt said with a smile.**

" **Thank you Kurt.", Pam said.**

" **You are most welcome, Pam.", Kurt said before he continued saying, "Good bye."**

" **Goodbye.", Pam repeated as she hung up the phone.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt walked back into Scandals with a smile as he looked up at Blaine, performing on stage.**

 _ **I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this.**_

 _ ****_ **As he went to the bar to get a beer, he noticed someone walk in that he didn't want to associate with.**

 _ **What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
**_

 **He walked over to Rachel and asked, "Can I speak with Blaine in private after he finishes this song."**

 **"Are you from Dalton?", Rachel asked.**

" **Yes!", Kurt said as Rachel nodded and pointed to the break room.**

 _ ****_ **Blaine noticed that Kurt was looking sad and gave him a curious look. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and shook his head telling Blaine not to worry. Blaine nodded and continued to sing the song.**

 _ **So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care.  
**_

 **Rachel walked up to the stage, put a glass of water in on the piano and handed Blaine a note that said, 'Take a break after this song. You have a meeting.' Blaine nodded and finished the song.**

 _ **What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?**_

 **Applause rang out in the club and Blaine looks around for Kurt. Not seeing him anywhere, he decides to make an announcement, "I will be back shortly. If you want to dance, enjoy the fine tunes on the jukebox until I come back."**

 **Blaine went to the bathroom and noticed Kurt in the corner of the first stall, crying his eyes out. Blaine stepped inside, locked the door and reached for Kurt. Kurt got jumped back when Blaine touched him, causing Blaine to ask, "Kurtie... what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"**

 **Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine was worried so he answered, "What?"**

" **What's wrong Kurtie?", Blaine repeated.**

" **Sebastian is here. Can we go to the break room to hide from him? Rachel said I could talk to you in there. I don't want him to see me.", Kurt said.**

" **Yes. I will take you to the break room and go talk to Rachel. What do you want to drink? I will get you whatever you want, then I will be back, ok?", Blaine said.**

" **Ask Rachel if you could bring me a Tequila shot and a long neck Budweiser. Blainey, please don't approach Sebastian. I don't want anything to happen to you.", Kurt said with worry in his eyes.**

" **I won't approach him, I promise. But if he approaches me, all bets are off.", Blaine said with fury in his eyes.**

" **Don't let him see you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I promised your mom I will keep my eye on you, baby.", Kurt said.**

" **Why don't you sit here (as he pointed to the black leather couch) and I will be right back.", Blaine said as he walked out of the break room.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine walked over to Rachel and asked, "Can I get a Tequila shot, long neck Budweiser and a Coke please?"**

" **Blaine, I can't let you get the alcohol. I can lose my license if you're anywhere near alcohol. I have a contract with your mother that you will NOT drink in my establishment.", Rachel commented.**

" **Rachel, it's not for me. It's for Kurt. He is in the break room and needs them to calm down. Please! I promise I will not drink them. Hell you can carry them to the break room. He can't be out here right now.", Blaine explained.**

" **Why can't he be out here? I thought he needed to talk to you about Dalton.", Rachel said.**

" **He is talking to me about Dalton but he has a personal reason why he can't be out here right now. I found him in the bathroom stall, curled up in a ball and crying.", Blaine said as he looked over at Sebastian.**

" **Is he alright? Why was he crying?", Rachel asked curiously.**

" **He will be okay if he can stay in the break room. I can't tell you why he was crying. It's not my story to tell. Can you just bring him the alcohol so I can get this meeting done and get back on stage?", Blaine asked.**

" **Sure. Here is your Coke.", Rachel said as she followed Blaine to the break room with Kurt's drinks in hand.**

" **As you know, Blaine is only sixteen so I will not even let him carry alcohol while he is in my establishment. What seems to be the problem, sir? Have you been crying?", Rachel asked Kurt.**

" **My name is Kurt and yes I have been crying because I saw a man in your establishment that raped me three weeks ago. It seems he always ends up where I am and I don't feel safe around him.", Kurt said to Rachel.**

 **Blaine was shocked that he just told Rachel what Sebastian did to him. It took him time to tell his own father and Blaine. Why was it easier to just blurt out to a total stranger?**

" **Who? Who raped you Kurt? I don't feel comfortable having someone like that in my establishment and I will have him banned from Scandals right now. Have you filed a police report Kurt?", Rachel asked.**

" **No I did not file a police report. The police and courts do not care what happens to the gay man and I don't want to go through the pain of defeat. I just want to forget it ever happened and live my life 'Sebastian Free'.", Kurt said.**

" **Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe raped you? OMG. It gets worse than you know, Kurt. Sebastian Smythe is a police officer. You definitely will not get a fair trial against him. You stay here until you are ready to leave. I will contact my husband. He is Sebastian's commanding officer.", Rachel said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Jesse baby, can you come to the club? I have a problem that needs to be dealt with and it concerns one of your officers.", Rachel said into her phone.**

" **Sweetheart, I can't I don't have a babysitter for Cory and Michele. What's going on?", Jesse asked.**

" **I can't tell you over the phone. Please call my dads, tell them you have an emergency and ask if one or both of them can come over to watch the twins while you are gone.", Rachel demanded.**

" **Ok. I will let you know if they can't, otherwise I will be there as soon as they come over.", Jesse said in a huff.**

 **Jesse calls LeRoy and Hiram Berry to ask if they can watch the twins for a couple of hours. They agree and say, "We will be right there." Jesse thanks them before hanging up the phone.**

 **Jesse calls Rachel back and said, "Hiram said they would be over in a few minutes. I will be there shortly but can you tell me which officer this is concerning?"**

" **Officer Smythe, dear. Please hurry.", Rachel said.**

" **Ok. Bye baby, I will be there as soon as your dads get here.", Jesse said.**

" **Bye sweetheart. See you soon.", Rachel said as she hung up the phone.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine was sitting in the couch holding Kurt in his arms and rubbing his back to keep him calm as he said, "I love you Kurtie. I wish there was something I could do to help you. All I can do is hold you close and beat that mother fuckers head in."**

 **"No!" Kurt said as he backed away and stared into Blaine's eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt or worse, be taken away from me."**

" **I am not going anywhere. I am done singing tonight. I don't care if Rachel fires me. I can't go out there when you are hurting in here.", Blaine said.**

 **Just then, Rachel came into the break room with Jesse in tow. Kurt pulled back when he saw the look on Rachel's face.**

" **Kurt, this is my husband Jesse. He is Officer Sebastian Smythe's commanding officer. Please tell him what you told me and give him all the details. He will file a police report and it will go directly to Internal Affairs. What he did to you is illegal and corrupt so something will get done.", Rachel said.**

" **You look very familiar Rachel. Can I ask you a personal question?", Kurt asked.**

" **Sure. What is it?", Rachel asked.**

" **Are you Rachel Berry, Ms. Funny Girl?", Kurt asked.**

" **I was, yes. I am Rachel St. James now and I married the man of my dreams. When he was transferred from New York to be a Lieutenant at Lima Police Department, I quit Broadway to come home with him.", Rachel said.**

" **You were friends with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman?", Kurt asked.**

" **He was my best friend. I still miss him. How did you know Puck?", Rachel asked.**

" **We went on a date. He dropped me off at home and I was notified the next morning that he died in a car accident.", Kurt said sadly. "During the date he mentioned being friends with Rachel Berry, 'Ms. Funny Girl'."**

 **Rachel and Jesse smiled knowing that must have happened because it was so much like Puck to be proud of his friends.**

" **I was in love with the Puck the moment I met him and it took several years for me to fall in love again. But what happened to me three weeks ago has nothing to do with love.", Kurt said in a sad way.**

" **What happened three weeks ago? I was notified by my wife that something happened with Officer Smythe. I need to know in detail what happened so I can file a report.", Jesse said.**

 **Rachel interrupts and said, "Come on Blaine, Let's give them some privacy."**

" **No! I am not filing a police report unless Blaine is here. He will keep me level headed and calm. I already told him the details and I don't want him around Sebastian. I promised his mother that I would take care of him tonight but I can't do that if he is out there and I am in here.", Kurt said.**

 **Jesse looked at Rachel and nodded his head to her, telling her that it is alright that Blaine stayed as he said, "Just let them dance to the jukebox baby. Open it up to play for free. I don't think Blaine is in the mood to sing tonight anyway."**

 **Rachel huffs and said, "Okay." Then she walks out of the room and walks onto the stage. "May I have your attention please. Due to an emergency, Blaine will not be performing the rest of the evening. So therefore I am allowing everyone to play their favorite music on the Jukebox for free. Let me get the key and then you can start playing your favorite music. Sorry to those who already put money in the jukebox. Your music will be played first. Thank you for your cooperation and Enjoy the rest of your night here at Scandals."**

 **Jesse and Blaine rolled their eyes at Rachel's speech on the microphone. Jesse then turned towards Kurt and asked him, "What happened three weeks ago, Kurt?"**

 **" **It all started three weeks ago when I had a blind date with Sebastian. He picked me up at home, we went to Breadstix and had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner. Then he took me to the movie theater to see 'Everybody Wants Some'. I should have known by the title what his intentions were but I hadn't been on a date since college and I missed the attributes of dating. At the movie theater Sebastian bought me a diet coke, him a sprite and a large popcorn to share. As we watched the movie, he put his hand on my thigh and moved it closer to my nether regions. I grabbed his hand and put it back in his lap, then he grabbed my chin making me look at him and kissed me hard. I blushed as I pulled back and he thought that was a green light to continue... so he kissed me again but this time his hand was at the waistband of my jeans. I backed away, stood up, walked away from the movie and went to the bathroom. He followed me to the bathroom and pushed me into one of the stalls. After he locked the stall door he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans then yanked them down, with my boxers, to my ankles. I pushed him back against the stall door and told him NO but he got down on his knees, put my cock into his mouth and then bit down hard. He took his mouth off my cock and said, 'If you don't let me fuck you then you are going to regret it. I forked over so much money for this date, I will get some satisfaction for the price I paid'. So he bent me over the toilet seat, unzipped his pants and raped me without a condom or any preparations. Once he was done raping me, he unlocked the stall and said, 'Thank you for your hospitality, here is a tip so you can pay for a cab ride home', and then he threw a five dollar bill at me.", Kurt said.****

 ** **Jesse was startled when he said, "OMG. I am reporting this ASAP. I have had other complaints about his service to the community but nothing has ever been so vile, until now."****

 ** **"I am not done, sir. I came to Scandals a couple of nights later with two friends of mine and they noticed I was not acting normal. They asked me what was wrong and I told them what happened on my date with Sebastian. I met Blaine that night and he could see that I was upset about something but I didn't know if I could trust him so I didn't tell him why I was upset. My two friends, Nick and Jeff, told me that I needed to file a police report but I was relieved when I told Nick and Jeff, so I thought that I would just move on.", Kurt continued.****

 **" **You can't move on without closure, Kurt. A trial is the only way to get justification and closure. I will stand by you in this trial, Kurt. No one deserves this type of treatment from anyone, especially a police officer.", Jesse said.****

 ** **"It continues from there, sir.", Kurt said.****

 ** **Jesse interrupted Kurt and said, "Please call me Jesse."****

 ** **"Sorry, Jesse. I was ready to just move on but things changed last week when I went to the Lima Bean to get a coffee and Sebastian started touching me aggressively in line. I pushed him away and told him to get his hands off of me. The owner came over asking us what the problem was and Sebastian had the nerve to say that I was his boyfriend and that we were role-playing. I told the manager that we are NOT boyfriends and that I wanted him to leave me alone. Then I whispered to the owner that he raped me a couple of nights beforehand so the owner asked me to come to his office. Once we were in his office, he told me that I will always be safe at the Lima Bean but I needed to file a police report of the rape to protect me outside of the Lima Bean. I know the courts do not care about the gay man and now that I know Sebastian is a police officer I feel that there is no chance to get justice." Kurt said.****

 **" **Kurt, you will get justice I promise you.", Jesse said with a proud look on his face. Blaine smiled and nodded in agreement with what Jesse said.****

 ** **"That's great Jesse but you want the whole story right?", Kurt said.****

 ** **"Yes. Is there anything else you need to tell me?", Jesse asked.****

 ** **"Yes. Three days ago, he came to my house, walked up to my car, knocked on my window and when I noticed it was him, I turned white. Blaine was there with me because I was helping him with an essay for school and he noticed that I was scared so he jumped out of my Navigator and attacked him with fists. I had to tell Blaine what happened after Sebastian decided to run away from the fight. I don't want any problems I just want him to stop following me around and leave me alone.", Kurt said sadly as Blaine nodded in agreement to fighting Sebastian.****

 ** **"Kurt, You will get justice tonight because when I leave this room, I am going to arrest that low down son of a bitch and charge him with rape in the first degree and a hate crime against you. No one under my authority will do this to anyone, male or female, as long as I live.", Jesse said with courage.****

 **" **Thank you, Jesse. Puck would be very proud of you and I know that I can trust you because Puck said I could.", Kurt said.****

 ** **"No offense Blaine. But if Puck was alive and in the neighborhood, He would be charged with murder because no one hurts the people he loves.", Jesse said.****

 **" **No offense taken, Jesse. I did what I had to do to get him away from Kurt. I can't help it if the chicken shit got scared and left a fight.", Blaine said with smile.****

 **" **Can I ask you a personal question?", Jesse asked.****

 **" **Sure.", Kurt answered.****

 **" **This is off the record. But I need to know in case it comes up. Are you and Blaine dating?", Jesse asked.****

 ** **Kurt looked over at Blaine and said, "I care about Blaine more than I should. I know he is only sixteen and I would love for us to be dating but we are not there yet. I have a few things to do before that happens and I don't want him or I to get into trouble, if we ever do decided to make it official. I do know the age of consent here in Ohio is sixteen. I just don't want to rush into anything.", Kurt said.****

 **" **Yes the age of consent is sixteen but Blaine is my cousin. My mom and Blaine's mom are sisters. I personally do not have a problem with you two dating but first you need to be a man and talk to Aunt Pam.", Jesse said.****

 **" **That is already planned. I am taking Blaine home from work tonight and sitting down with Pam at that time. I already said I wanted to tell her something tonight when I bring Blaine home and asked if she would be awake. Please don't say anything to her before I do. I feel that it is my duty to say something.", Kurt said to Jesse as Blaine's eyes bugged out in worry.****

 ** **Kurt looked over at Blaine again and noticed his worry so he reached out to grab his hand before he said, "Don't worry Blaine. Everything will be alright."****

 ** **Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and nodded as he said, "Ok."  
****

****Jesse asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Kurt?"****

 **" **Just one more thing. My father is Congressman Burt Hummel and he is determined to get Sebastian Smythe if this is not taken care of. The only reason I am now filing a police report is because my dad said that he would plaster this information in the media.", Kurt said.****

 **" **Hummel? Your dad is Congressman Burt Hummel, Hummel Tire and Lube? I have a contract with your father to fix our police cars when they are broken down. Damn it's a small world here in Lima Ohio. If that is all, I am going to go out there, kiss my wife goodbye, arrest Officer Smythe, book him into the Allen County Jail (with no bond) and then go home to my twins, Cory and Michele. Can I get your phone number so that I can call you when a court date is scheduled?", Jesse asked.****

 **" **Yes, it is**** ** **419-555-0101. Please let me know a couple of days in advanced so I can get the day off from work.", Kurt said with a smile.****

 **" **I will let you know ASAP. Now stay in here until I leave Scandals with Officer Smythe. Blaine, stay out of trouble and I hope you will come over someday to see the twins. They miss you, your brothers and sister.", Jesse said as he walked out of the break room.****

 ** ******************************************WelcomeToDalton**********************************************

 ** **As promised, Jesse went over to Rachel and pointed towards the break room. Then he bent down and kissed his wife with a lot of passion. He walked over to Sebastian, started talking to him and then placed the handcuffs on him, behind his back. As Kurt and Blaine watched them walk out of Scandals, Blaine asked, "When were you going to tell me that you had a meeting scheduled with my mom?"****

 **Kurt looked over at Blaine and noticed hurt in his eyes. Kurt looked down and said, "I was going to tell you baby. I promise. That is why I asked Rachel to set up a private meeting with you during your last song. We already discussed Dalton but she assumed I needed to talk to you about Dalton so I didn't deny that it was or wasn't about Dalton. But then I saw Sebastian and things changed. I am so sorry baby. Please don't be mad at me. When I called your mom to tell her that I found you and that we were at Scandals, I told her I wanted to talk to her about something. She asked what and I said that I didn't want to say it over the phone, it should be in person. She said that she would be up until you came home and I told her that I would be bringing you home.", Kurt said.**

" **What happened to me staying the night? Why did that change, are you mad at me?", Blaine asked with tears welling up in his eyes.**

" **Baby, no. I am not mad at you. I thought that your mom should know how much I care about you. I want her to know that I deeply and honestly love you. She knows I am an instructor at Dalton and I want her permission to date you knowing that I am. As long as I have her permission, I will then ask her if you can stay over so that I can take you to Dalton tomorrow to start classes. I am going to tell her that if she accepts or denies that we can date, I will still keep my eye on you when attending Dalton because I do not want anything or anyone to harm you. I love you so much honey that I need to let your mom know. It has been eating away at me that you have to lie to her just to see me.", Kurt said as the tears fall down both their cheeks.**

" **Kurt what if she says no? I don't want my mom to decide what I should be feeling with or without you. I love you Kurtie, I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. Wait? She knows you are an instructor at Dalton?", Blaine asked.**

" **Yes baby. I was looking for you and she said you left three hours early for work. She thought you would be over at my house. I told her that we had a coffee date at the Lima Bean at 4pm and you never showed. She said to me 'that is not like him, he was in a bad mood from the time he came home from Dalton' and then I decided that I should tell her what happened. I told her that there was a misunderstanding between you and I when I was talking to Dean Goolsby and I wanted to apologize. I already told her that I care about you and she still sent me in the direction of the cemetery. I honestly think she will be okay with us dating, as long as we are careful. But I want to do this right. Ok?", Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into his arms.**

" **Ok.", Blaine said into Kurt's neck as Kurt rubbed his back.**

" **Let's get out of the break room and tell Rachel thank you and good bye.", Kurt said as he finished hugging Blaine. Blaine stepped back, grabbed Kurt's hand, opened the break room door and walked over to Rachel.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Jesse said that Sebastian will be charged with rape in the first degree and a hate crime against you. He also said that he will not get out of the Allen County Jail because he will have no bond. Seem like you are safe now, Kurt.", Rachel said in a hushed voice.**

" **Yeah, he told me Rachel. Thank you for all your help. We are gonna get out of here. I need to take Blaine home and get home myself because I have a long day tomorrow.", Kurt said.**

" **Hold on, Kurt. I want to sing one more song before you take me home and I want to dedicate it to you. Is that alright Rachel?", Blaine asked.**

" **Sure. I will make the announcement. When I mention you, please come up to the stage.", Rachel said to Blaine.**

" **Ok.", Blaine said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Can I have your attention please. Blaine was accepted into Dalton Academy and he starts tomorrow. So after he sings one more song, he is headed home to get some rest. I will turn the jukebox up after he is done. Come on up Blaine.", Rachel said with a smile!**

" **Thank you Rachel and thank you patrons for all your support in my music abilities. As Rachel said, I was accepted into the school of my dreams and I couldn't be any happier.", Blaine said as he winked at Kurt. He started the intro on the piano and began to sing how he felt about Kurt.**

 ** _I can't light no more of your darkness_ _  
_ _All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_ _  
_ _I'm growing tired and time stands still before me_ _  
_ _Frozen here on the ladder of my life_ __**

 ** _It's much to late to save myself from falling_ _  
_ _I took a chance and changed your way of life_ _  
_ _But you misread my meaning when I met you_ _  
_ _Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_ __**

 ** _Don't let the sun go down on me_ _  
_ _Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_ _  
J_ _ust allow a fragment of your life to wander free_ _  
Cause_ _losing everything is like the sun going down on me_ __**

 ** _I can't find oh, the right romantic line_ _  
_ _But see me once and see the way I feel_ _  
_ _Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm_ _  
_ _But these cuts I have, oh they need love to help them heal_ __**

 ** _Don't let the sun go down on me_ _  
_ _Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_ _  
J_ _ust allow a fragment of your life to wander free_ _  
Cause_ _losing everything is like the sun going down on me_ __**

 ** _Don't let the sun go down on me_ _  
_ _Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_ _  
_ _I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free, baby_ _  
Cause_ _losing everything is like the sun going down on me_**

 **Blaine turned the microphone off, stepped off the stage then went to Rachel and Kurt. He hugged Rachel and took Kurt's hand before walking outside. They went to Kurt's Navigator, Kurt opened the passenger side door but then Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you Kurtie. My mom knows that I love you and I hope she understands how much I need you right now.", Blaine said before jumping into the Navigator.**

" **I love you too, sweetheart.", Kurt said as he swatted Blaine's butt, that was sticking out.**

" **Ouch.", Blaine said as he gently sat down in the seat.**

" **Oh shit honey. I am so sorry I forgot all about that. If your mom will not allow you to stay the night, I will check you out before I go home, ok?", Kurt said with a sad smile.**

" **Okay.", Blaine said as he held the bouquet of long stem roses that Kurt got him earlier that evening.**

 **Kurt ran around the Navigator and got into the drivers' side door and keyed the ignition. He backed out of the parking stall and drove out of the parking lot headed to Blaine's house quickly as he said, "When we get to your house, put the roses in a vase with the plant food and I will wait for you to come back before I talk to your mom. She had mentioned that I come talk to her while you were singing but I told her I couldn't talk to her without you being there."**

" **I will. Again thank you for the flowers baby. You didn't have to do that.", Blaine said with a flirty smile.**

" **Yes, I did. I was wrong and I needed to show you how much I care about you. Hopefully your mom will see that we need each other to survive this awful world.", Kurt said with a wink.**

 **They pulled up to the driveway, Blaine steps out of the Navigator, walked around the front and took Kurt's hand in his. They walked together hand in hand to the front door and Blaine announced to his mom that he is home.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **What are you doing home so early?", Pam asked in concern.**

 **Kurt and Blaine look at each other and Kurt nods to Blaine that he can mention it to his mom. Blaine said, "We had a few problems at work tonight so Rachel let me off early. Excuse me, I want to put these beautiful roses that Kurt got me in a vase so they will live longer. I will be right back, ok?"**

" **Ok. Kurt, please have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?", Pam offered.**

" **No. I am doing good but thank you.", Kurt responded with a sad smile.**

" **What happened at Scandals tonight? Is Blaine okay?", Pam asked with concern.**

" **Blaine's fine. The problem at Scandals had to do with me." Kurt said as Blaine walked into the living room. Kurt continued by saying, "Three weeks ago, I was raped by someone that showed up at Scandals tonight. Come to find out, the guy that raped me is a police officer for Lima. Blaine found me hiding in the first stall in the bathroom after I talked to you and saw the man. I filed a police report with Jesse, who I am told is your nephew and Jesse arrested the man in Scandals. He is being charged with rape in the first degree and a hate crime against me, plus he is not allowed out on bond." Kurt said slightly upset.**

" **Yeah, Jesse is my nephew. I am sorry that happened to you, are you okay?", Pam asked with concern. She continued by saying, "Trust Jesse, he will make everything right. He does not support anything that leads to harm on another person. Especially when his police officers are the one's doing the harm."**

" **I know he told me the same thing and I feel I can trust him. If he is even a quarter percent like Blaine, he is a good man. I trust Blaine with my life. That being said, I wanted to talk to you about my feelings for Blaine. I have never felt so loved and cherished in my entire life, like I do with your son. I love him more than life itself and I was wondering if you would have a problem with he and I dating. You know I am an instructor at Dalton Academy and it violates the rules of teacher/student relationships but I can't hide what I feel with Blaine. I promise to keep it professional at Dalton and only keep my eyes on him and his well being like I would for all my students. However, I would like to spend time with Blaine outside of school as his boyfriend.", Kurt said with Blaine's hand in his.**

" **Please mom. You already know how I feel about Kurt. I have told you the moment I met him.", Blaine begged.**

" **I need to think about this. What you are asking is morally wrong but I do trust you with my son and this is the happiest I have seen him since his father passed away. Can I sleep on it?", Pam asked.**

" **Sure, I wouldn't expect any thing else. Can I ask you another question?", Kurt asked.  
**

" **Yeah.", Pam answered.**

" **Could Blaine stay at my place tonight? I have a three bedroom home and a Dalton uniform there so he can wear it to school tomorrow. I promise to bring him back after school and then we can discuss this further.", Kurt said with hopeful eyes.**

" **Please mom. I want to go to school tomorrow and I don't have a uniform. Plus I have stayed to Kurt's house before. You know you can trust me.", Blaine said to pull at her heartstrings.**

" **I guarantee you Pam. I am not ready to be intimate with anyone after what I have been through the last couple of weeks. You can trust me, I promise.", Kurt said convincingly.**

 **She looked over at Blaine and saw his pleading eyes, but she said, "I am sorry but I don't even know your last name, Kurt."**

" **Mom, his last name is Hummel. As in Congressman Burt Hummel. That is his dad. You voted for him because he is a great man and Kurt is just like him. Pleeeeasse!", Blaine begged.**

" **Your dad is Burt Hummel?", Pam asked.**

" **Yeah. That is my dad. He has met Blaine and cares about his safety as much as he cares about mine. He doesn't know Blaine is sixteen yet because I just found out today and I haven't spoken to my father but he will know about it tomorrow. I promise. Hell if you want we can have a meeting with you, my father, Blaine and I tomorrow to discuss any questions needed to answer.", Kurt suggested.**

" **That would be great. That way we are all on the same page. I guess it is okay for Blaine to stay with you tonight. As long as you both sleep in separate bedrooms. But ONLY for tonight Blaine. I MAY let you stay on weekends but not school nights. Deal?", Pam asked.**

" **Sounds fair, Pam. Thank you.", Kurt said.**

" **Yes. Thank you mom!", Blaine said as he jumped up and hugged her.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Songs in this Chapter:**

" **Get it Right"  
Written by Peer Astrom, Adam & Nikki (Hassman) Anders**

 **Performed by Lea Michele (as Rachel Berry) during Sectionals  
**

" **Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me"**

 **Written by Elton John**

 **Performed by George Michael (feat. Elton John)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Blaine went to his room to get his book bag, a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas. He smiled as he came down the stairs because he saw him mom hug Kurt. As he reached them, he hugged his mom and said, "Thanks again, mom."**

" **You are welcome. I will see you tomorrow after school. Let's say 5pm for dinner?", Pam said.**

" **That will be great, Do you want me to invite my dad, Pam?", Kurt asked.**

" **Yeah. Invite him he needs to know what is going on too.", Pam said with a smile.**

 **Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand. They walked outside, got in the Navigator and drove off towards Kurt's house. It was quiet for the first ten minutes of driving as Blaine looked out the passengers side window but then he said, "I hope your dad isn't mad at me for lying to him about my age. I don't want to upset him."**

" **Baby, don't worry about my dad. He is tough on the outside but a teddy bear on the inside. I know he cares about you and that will never change.", Kurt said as he reached over to grab Blaine's hand.**

 **Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. Once they pulled into Kurt's driveway, Blaine got out of the Navigator, grabbed his bags and walked up to Kurt's door; he opened it, took his hand and pulled him out of the vehicle. Kurt reached up, cupping Blaine's cheek and kissed him with passion. Blaine pulled away, walked Kurt to the front door and waited for it to be unlocked.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Once inside, Kurt took control by pushing Blaine against the closed door and rubbed their clothed cocks together. Blaine got so excited that he dropped his bags in the entryway and reached around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. Blaine then lifted Kurt's thighs, wrapped them around his waist and carried him to the sofa. As Blaine laid Kurt down on the sofa, he found a sensitive spot on Kurt's neck and started marking him with his tongue. Kurt couldn't help but moan as his pants became tighter.**

" **We n-need to co-cool down, baby. We pr-promised your mom we w-wouldn't do any-anything.", Kurt stuttered.**

 **Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's neck and said, "What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her."**

 **Kurt pushed Blaine back and said, "Baby, I want your mom to be able to trust me. If she can't trust me then she will not allow you to date me. I couldn't live with that, Blaine."**

" **Kurtie, mom trust you and she trusts me. How is she going to know that we didn't sleep in separate bedrooms?", Blaine asked.**

" **Because you are marking my neck and she will see it tomorrow, baby.", Kurt said sarcastically.**

" **Wear a scarf.", Blaine said with a wink.**

 **Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes as he said, "You need to get ready for bed because you have class tomorrow."**

" **Sounds like a plan, let's go to bed.", Blaine said with a smile as he pulled Kurt up off the sofa.**

 **Blaine went over to retrieve his bags and walked up the stairs behind Kurt. He had a shocked look on his face when Kurt took him to the guest room so he asked, "Isn't that your bedroom?", as he pointed to the door down the hall.**

" **Yes that is my bedroom and this is your's tonight, baby. The Dalton uniform is in the closet.", Kurt said as he pointed to the closet door and then he continued, "I will wake you up in the morning. Good night baby. I love you."**

" **But Kurtie, I want to cuddle. Please?", Blaine begged with puppy dog eyes.**

" **Sorry honey, I had to promise your mom that you would sleep in a different room. I can't break my promise.", Kurt said.**

" **You would rather break my heart instead? If I can't cuddle with you then I might as well go home.", Blaine said as tears welled up in his eyes.**

" **I am sorry Blaine. I need to get ready for bed and you should do the same. I will see you in the morning.", Kurt said as he walked to his room.**

 **Blaine slammed his door and sat down in a huff when he remembered why he was actually spending the night at Kurt's to begin with. He stood up, opened his door and walked over to Kurt's room. Once he was there, he opened Kurt's door and heard the shower running in the master bathroom. He then decided to get undressed and crawl into Kurt's bed. Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt turn the shower off but he bit his lip when he saw Kurt come out of the bathroom wet and naked.**

" **What are you doing here, Blaine?", Kurt yelled in shock.**

 **Tears started to fall on Blaine's cheeks when he said, "You were going to examine my ass because it still hurts."**

" **Please don't cry, baby. I am sorry I yelled, you just scared me.", Kurt said as he put his boxer briefs on before continuing, "Come here, roll over."**

 **Kurt spread his butt cheeks apart so he could see the damage he caused a couple of nights ago.**

" **Ouch!", Blaine said as he slightly pulled away.**

" **I am sorry baby, I know this is uncomfortable but I need to see why it still hurts.", Kurt said before he kissed his right butt cheek.**

" **Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'hair of the dog that bit you'? I know drunks drink a shot of whiskey when they have a hangover, maybe it will work it this situation.", Blaine said with hopeful eyes.**

" **Baby, I don't think it will work in this situation, it seems that I didn't stretch you properly before I fucked you the other night. I wouldn't want to injure you anymore than I already have.", Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's sensitive hole.**

 **Blaine sighed as he pressed his ass closer to Kurt's lips and he said, "Can we at least try? You won't hurt me any more. I need you Kurtie."**

 **Kurt simply stuck his tongue out and licked around Blaine's puckered hole, making Blaine smile as turned his head and looked into Kurt's blazing blue eyes.**

" **Oh Kurtie. You're tongue is amazing.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and brought his ass closer to him. Blaine reached down to stroke his throbbing cock about the time that Kurt flipped him over onto his back. Kurt slapped his hand away and said, "I will take care of your problem baby."**

 **Kurt continued to rim Blaine's puckered hole while he reached over to stroke Blaine's thick, throbbing cock. He was stroking the cock at the speed he was rimming, making Blaine clinch his hole tight around Kurt's wet, hard tongue.**

" **I-I am so-so cl-close, Kur-Kurtie.", Blaine stuttered.**

 **Kurt engulfed Blaine's hard cock into his mouth and opened up his throat to take him further. As he bobbed up and down Blaine's throbbing cock, he inserted two fingers deep inside Blaine's wet hole. Blaine could not stop the moaning and that caused Kurt to hum deep in his throat when he swallowed every bit of Blaine's cum. Kurt released Blaine's cock with a loud pop and said, "Hmm. You taste good baby."**

 **Kurt continued to stretch Blaine's hole until he was wide open and said, "Does this hurt baby?"**

 **Blaine flinched when he said, "No. It feels great, Kurtie!" Kurt noticed the flinch so he reached into his bedside table to retrieve something Blaine would love, before he said, "This will help you remain stretched and it will be more comfortable for you to sit."**

" **What is that?", Blaine asked.**

" **It's a butt-plug sweetheart. I want you to sleep with it in and then I will check on your hole in the morning, before we get ready for school.", Kurt said.**

" **Can I sleep in here tonight Kurt? Please?", Blaine asked.**

" **Yes, you can sleep here but nothing else is going to happen. Are we clear?", Kurt asked with a stern voice.**

" **Ok!", Blaine sighed.**

" **Get on your stomach and put your butt in the air. This may hurt a bit. If it is too uncomfortable, let me know immediately, ok?", Kurt said after he kissed Blaine's opened hole.**

" **Ok.", Blaine said.**

" **You wanted the 'hair of the dog' so here goes nothing.", Kurt said as he pushed the butt-plug into Blaine's opened hole.**

 **Blaine let out a staggered breath as Kurt pushed the butt-plug deep inside of him. Then he waited for Kurt to get comfortable under the covers before he laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, putting his arm over Kurt's chest.**

" **I love you Kurtie.", Blaine said as he started dozing off.**

" **I love you too baby.", Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Oh yeah baby, suck me harder. That's it Blaine. Deeper.", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine stepped out of the bathroom wondering why Kurt mentioned his name then he saw Kurt still asleep. That gave Blaine an idea so he crawled under the covers, removed Kurt's underwear and took all of Kurt's morning wood deep into his throat. He hallowed his cheeks and moved his tongue along the underside of Kurt's hard cock.**

 **Kurt woke up quickly when he realized that he was about to cum and saw Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes as he lifted the covers.**

" **What are you doing, Blaine?", Kurt asked in a shocked tone.**

 **Blaine released his raging cock and said, "You were telling me to suck harder and deeper. So I figured I might as well do it." Blaine winked at him and continued where he left off. Kurt grabbed Blaine's curls and started moving his hips forward to fuck Blaine's throat.**

 **Blaine started to choke so he held Kurt's hips down so he could continue to please the man of his dreams. Blaine reached down and started fondling Kurt's balls until he heard Kurt say, "Oh my Gaga. I'm so so close. Open your throat baby, here it cums."**

 **Blaine opened his throat, as instructed and accepted everything that Kurt offered him. He came off Kurt's sensitive cock with a loud pop, pulled his underwear up and grinned when he came up to kiss Kurt's amazing mouth.**

" **Good morning sunshine.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt smiled and said, "Good morning baby. How are you feeling?"**

" **I am feeling a lot better, Kurtie.", Blaine said.**

" **Turn over, let me see if it worked.", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine turned over and put his ass in the air. Kurt bit his lip when he saw Blaine stretched out with the butt-plug. He then spread Blaine's cheeks apart before he put his lips around the base of the butt-plug and pulled it out of Blaine's stretched hole. Blaine took a shuttered breath when he felt Kurt's lips around his hole and jerked when he put four fingers deep inside him. Kurt took the butt-plug out of his mouth and asked, "How does it feel now, baby?"**

" **I feel open, exposed and horny.", Blaine said with a smirk.**

" **I bet you do.", Kurt said with a wink before he continued, "Let's get you in the shower before we have breakfast."**

" **Will you join me?", Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes.**

" **Of course, baby.", Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into the master bathroom.**

 **Kurt started the shower and took his underwear off. He stepped into the shower, held his hand out for Blaine, pulled him inside and kissed him passionately. Blaine pulled away from the kiss and said, "Kurtie will you please fuck me? I need you inside me so I can concentrate on school. Please?"**

 **That was all Kurt needed to hear before he grabbed Blaine's thighs and lifted him against the shower wall. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's neck to hold him there while Kurt positioned his cock to enter Blaine's stretched hole.**

" **You better tell me to stop if I am hurting you baby. You hear me?", Kurt said with a stern voice.**

" **I promise.", Blaine said as he nodded his head.**

 **Kurt inserted his throbbing cock deep inside of Blaine's stretched hole. Blaine moaned at the intrusion and said, "Move Kurtie move."**

 **Kurt pulled out and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate head on. Blaine yelled, "Do that again Kurtie."**

 **Kurt obliged and continued to hit his prostate making Blaine moan before he said, "Faster! God I am so close, Kurt."**

 **Blaine reached down between them and started stroking his cock as Kurt slammed into his prostate faster and with more force. Kurt looked into Blaine's gorgeous eyes and said, "Cum for me baby. I want you to cum hard."**

 **Blaine immediately came as Kurt continued to drive his cock into him. It only took three more thrusts for Kurt to cum deep inside Blaine's open hole. Kurt's legs started to shake so he lowered Blaine to stand in the shower so he wouldn't drop him. Blaine stepped into the spray of the shower and started washing himself as Kurt collapsed on his knees and examined Blaine's hole one more time. Blaine looked down at Kurt and said, "It doesn't hurt anymore Kurtie. Thank you for making me feel better. I love you."**

" **I love you too baby. I am glad that it doesn't hurt because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again.", Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes.**

 **Blaine helped Kurt stand up and said, "Let's get cleaned up so we are not late at Dalton."**

" **Sounds great baby.", Kurt said.**

 **They washed each other and stepped out of the shower. They wrapped towels around their hips before entering the bedroom. Blaine said, "I am going to get dressed and I will meet you in the kitchen for some breakfast."**

" **No.", Kurt said and then he continued by saying, "We will stop for coffee and breakfast at the Lima Bean."**

" **Ok. I will meet you in the living room.", Blaine said with a smile.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Just as Blaine walked out of the room, Kurt's phone started to ring. He answered, "Hello?"**

" **Hello, Mr. Hummel. Were you able to get in touch with Mr. Anderson yesterday?", Dean Goolsby asked.**

" **Yes I was. He agreed to come to Dalton for the rest of the week and then he will decide if it is worth his time. He asked that I take him because his mother only has one vehicle and she has to work. I will be picking him up in a matter of minutes. So I may be a few minutes late.", Kurt said with a smile.**

" **That will not be a problem. Thank you for getting in touch with him and please bring him by when you get here. I have his class schedule ready for him.", Dean Goolsby said.**

" **Will do sir. I am driving now so I need to get off the phone.", Kurt said.**

" **Okay. Drive safe.", Dean Goolsby said.**

 **Kurt finished getting dressed and stepped in front of the mirror to examine his wardrobe choice. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt with a purple and black scarf covering the hickey that Blaine gave him the night before. He smiled into the mirror as he remembered Blaine telling him to wear a scarf to cover the remnants of their intimacy.**

 **When Kurt came down the stairs, he stopped half way down and stared at how handsome Blaine was. He stumbled over his words when he said, "W-wow baby. You w-were born t-to wear t-that uni-uniform. You look a-amaz-amazing."**

" **Why thank you my sweet handsome prince.", Blaine said as he pulled on his lapel.**

 **Kurt continued down the steps and reached out for Blaine's hand. He said, "We have to get going or we are going to be late. I have to tell you something on our way there, ok?"**

" **Ok. Is there something wrong?", Blaine asked in concern while picking up his book bag.**

" **No. Everything is fine.", Kurt said as he walked hand in hand with Blaine to the Navigator.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **They stopped at the Lima Bean to get their coffee's and a couple of danishes before they headed to Dalton in Westerville. Blaine kept looking at Kurt and finally asked, "What did you want to tell me, Kurtie?"**

" **First off, you can't call me 'Kurtie' at school, I am Mr. Hummel. Ok?", Kurt said.**

" **I know, I only call you Kurtie when we are alone.", Blaine said with a smile.**

 **Kurt smiled back at him and said, "Secondly, Dean Goolsby called me when you left my room to get dressed. He wanted to know if I got in touch with you. I told him I did and that you agreed to come to Dalton for the rest of this week and then you would decide if it was worth your time. I also told him that you wanted me to take you because your family only has one vehicle and your mother needs it to go to work. He said that was fine and he wants me to take you to the office when we get there because he has your class schedule. I just wanted you to know what was discussed, in case he mentions it. Ok?"**

" **Sounds good, Mr. Hummel.", Blaine said with a wink.**

 **Kurt reached over, grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled at him. "I love you baby. I hope you know that but we need to keep our relationship under wraps because I can't afford to lose my job and most importantly lose you.", Kurt said as he squeezed his hand.**

" **I understand Kurtie. I don't want to lose you either. I love you to the moon and back.", Blaine said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt pulled into the faculty parking lot, parked the Navigator next to Jeff's Prius and got out. He walked over to the passengers side door, opened it and helped Blaine get out. Blaine reached in the back and got his book bag before he shook Kurt's hand and said, "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Hummel. If you don't mind I need to go to the office to get my class schedule."**

" **You are most welcome, Mr. Anderson. I need to go to the office as well so I will walk you there.", Kurt said just in case anyone was listening.**

" **Okay.", Blaine said.**

" **Did you hear that, Jeffy?", Nick asked as he peaked his head up.**

" **Hear what?", Jeff asked as he pulled Nick back down to continue to kiss him.**

 **Nick pulled away and said, "Kurt gave a new student a ride and the voice of the student sounds like the guy who performs at Scandals. You know the one that Kurt was eye fucking the night he told us about Sebastian."**

" **What are you talking about Nicky? That guy can't be in high school he works at a bar. He has to be at least twenty-one to work at a bar. You are losing it baby.", Jeff said as the first bell rang.**

" **Shit. Come on Jeffy. We are going to be late for class.", Nick said as he opened the door and pulled Jeff out of the Prius.**

" **Well baby, they can't start without us. Right?", Jeff said as he was being pulled along the sidewalk to their first class.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

" **Mr. Goolsby, sorry I am late. I needed to pick up our new student, Mr. Anderson. If you will excuse me I need to get to my class. Have a great day Mr. Anderson. Meet me in classroom 206 after school and I will take you home from school, ok?", Kurt said as he turned his eyes to Blaine.**

" **Okay. Thank you for the ride, Mr. Hummel. My mom and I appreciate the gesture.", Blaine said with a smile.**

 **Kurt nodded and then walked out of the office heading to his first hour class. On his way to class he ran into Nick and Jeff as they were trying to get to their classrooms. "Hey, why aren't you two in class?", Kurt asked curiously.**

" **We can say the same for you, Kurt.", Nick said.**

" **Well, I had permission to be late. Dean Goolsby knew that I had to pick up a new student because he didn't have transportation from Lima.", Kurt said.**

" **Oh, great. You got that new student to accept? The one that Dean Goolsby was upset about on Friday?", Jeff asked.**

" **Yeah. It took some convincing but he said he would come to Dalton this week and see if it is worth his time.", Kurt said as the second bell rang.**

" **Shit!", the three said in unison as they ran to their classrooms.**

 **Meanwhile in the office, Blaine is approached by Dean Goolsby as he was handed his class schedule. "I hope you enjoy your time here at Dalton Academy. I should tell you that I follow you on Twitter and YouTube. You have an amazing voice and I want to offer you the chance to become a Warbler. The Warblers are 'Rock Stars' of Dalton Academy. First hour you will meet the Adviser for the Warblers but first you need to go to locker 129 and put your personal items in there. Here is your locker combination.", Dean Goolsby said as he handed him a piece of paper.**

" **Thank you Dean Goolsby. I will get that taken care of. Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?", Blaine asked.**

" **No. You are free to go. If you have any problems feel free to contact me, ASAP.", Dean Goolsby said.**

" **Okay. Thank you.", Blaine said as he walked out the door.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine went to put his personal items in locker 129 and little did he know, his locker was right next to his boyfriends classroom. He looked inside and bit his bottom lip when Kurt bent over to pick up a scarf that fell on the floor. When Kurt stood up straight, he saw a shadow walk away from the door. He shook his head and continued to express his love for scarves to his class.**

 **Blaine stepped into room 212A and said, "Hello. My name is Blaine Anderson. I am a new student at Dalton and Dean Goolsby said I should talk to you about joining the Warblers."**

 **Nick was in shock when he looked up to see Blaine standing in the doorway to his office before he said, "Don't I know you?"**

" **I don't think so, sir. How would we have met?", Blaine said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.**

" **You look familiar but I can't put my finger on it.", Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders. Nick knew where he had 'met' Blaine but he didn't want to mention Scandals.**

 **Blaine shook his head while he asked, "Can I join the Warblers?"**

" **I need you to audition and then the Warbler council will vote on it. Is that okay with you?", Nick asked.**

" **Sounds great. Do you want me to audition now?", Blaine asked.**

" **Are you ready?", Nick asked.**

" **I am always ready to sing. Is there anything particular I need to sing or can I use something off the top of my head?", Blaine asked.**

" **Whatever suits you best.", Nick said with a smile before he continued, "Get prepared and I will tell the boys about the audition."**

" **Okay. Thank you.", Blaine said with a smile.**

" **Warblers may I have your attention please. We have a new student here at Dalton and he wants to audition. Have a seat and I will go get him.", Nick said to his class.**

 **Nick went to get Blaine and he started to perform the moment he walked into the room.**

 ** _Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_**

 ** _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around_**

 ** _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
_**

 **The Warblers are swaying back and forth as they hum in the background. Then they decide to harmonize with Blaine for the next verse.**

 _ **You're so mean (you're so mean)  
When you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.**_

 _ **So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)**_

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect**_

 **Blaine starts walking around the room and communicating with everyone as he does a little 'Rap' session. He can't help but love all the smiles he is getting.**

 _ **The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**_

 _ **(Yeah! Ooooh!)  
**_

 **Blaine was appreciative when the Warblers started singing the final chorus along with him. It made him feel honored and loved, something only one person has ever made him feel before.**

 _ **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect)  
You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. **_

**The Warblers jumped up to shake his hand and pat him on the back.**

" **That was amazing, man.", Hunter said.**

" **What's your name and where have you been all of our lives?", Trent asked with a smile.**

" **My name's Blaine Anderson, I transferred from McKinley High in Lima. Thank you for letting me audition. I love music and hope to be considered as a member of the Warblers.", he said with hopeful eyes.**

" **We need to vote on it, Blaine. So if you wouldn't mind stepping out into the hallway for just a moment, we will do just that.", David said.**

" **Sure. Thank you for your time.", Blaine said with a hopeful smile.**

 **As Blaine stepped into the hallway and sat down on the bench against the wall, Nick said, "All in favor of Blaine Anderson joining the Warblers; please raise your hand."**

 **It didn't take long for every hand in the room to be raised. Nick then said, "It is unanimous, I will go get him and we will let him know."**

 **Nick opened the door and asked Blaine to come back in. Once Blaine stepped inside the room, Nick turned to him and said, "With a vote of twenty-five to zero, you are now a Member of the Warblers. Congratulations Blaine!"**

" **Thank you everyone. I promise that I won't let you down." Blaine said with a smile as everyone came to congratulate him with hugs and pats on the back.**

" **Okay guys let him breathe, get a set list ready and we will start practice in the morning. Blaine could I speak to you in my office please, I need to get some information about you put into your Warbler file.", Nick said as he walked into the office.**

 **Blaine followed Nick to the office and sat down in one of the chairs. Nick looked at him and asked, "Blaine, how old are you?"**

" **I am sixteen. I will be seventeen in three months.", Blaine said.**

" **How are you allowed to perform at Scandals? You are not old enough to enter the club.", Nick said.**

" **My cousin is married to the owner and there is a written contract between her and my mom. The contract states that she will not serve me alcohol and if I handle any alcohol, whether it is to serve or consume, I am done performing at Scandals until I am twenty-one. I use the money I make performing to help my mom pay household bills."**

" **What is your schedule at Scandals? Will it affect your schedule as a Warbler?", Nick asked.**

" **I work evenings, from seven to midnight, but it won't affect my schedule as a Warbler. I will work my Scandals schedule around my Warbler schedule. Rachel will understand, she went to NYADA and played Fanny Brice in Funny Girl on Broadway. I am a Warbler first and foremost.", Blaine said with a smile.**

" **I am glad to hear that.", Nick said as he shook Blaine's hand.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Lunch came and Nick went to the Faculty break room. Sitting at their usual table was Kurt and Jeff talking. Nick walked in and sat down next to Jeff and said, "You will never guess who joined the Warblers today."**

" **Who?", Jeff asked.**

 **Nick looked at Jeff and said, "Blaine Anderson. He is the guy that was performing at Scandals the night we went to talk to Kurt about Sebastian."**

 **Then Nick looked at Kurt and he was whiter than he has ever been. Nick smiled and asked, "Do you know Blaine Anderson, Kurt?"**

" **Yeah. He is the new transfer student from McKinley High School.", Kurt said as he looked over at Jeff and continued, "He is the student that Dean Goolsby was harassing me to contact about his scholarship. Dean Goolsby is paying his way in full so he can attend Dalton Academy."**

" **Wow he must be really good if Dean Goolsby wants him here. How did he sound Nicky?", Jeff asked.**

" **He was amazing. Didn't you hear him at Scandals baby?", Nick asked.**

" **No, I was more worried about Kurt.", Jeff said as he put his hand on Kurt's hand.**

" **Well maybe we could go to Scandals on Friday and hear him perform.", Nick said as he kissed Jeff's cheek.**

" **It's a date.", Jeff said as he blushed.**

 **Kurt thought, _Blaine is going to perform on Friday at Scandals? I wanted to take Blaine to 'Friday night dinner' with dad and then spend some alone time with him at home_. He realized that he was lost in thought when he heard Nick say, "... it was a unanimous vote of twenty-five to zero for him to join the Warblers. Hell I even voted for him to join."**

" **What was his audition song?", Kurt asked.**

" **Are you okay, Kurt? I already said that he sang P!nk's 'Perfect'. Where is your head at today?", Nick asked.**

" **Sorry. I am fine. I was thinking about something I need to tell my dad today.", Kurt said with a forced smile.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Kurt, Nick and Jeff went separate ways after lunch. Nick and Jeff headed out to the Faculty parking lot because they had free period fifth hour and wanted some alone time. Kurt, on the other hand, started walking to his fifth hour class when he noticed his boyfriend at the locker next to his door. Kurt smiled and said, "Hi Blaine. How are your classes so far?"**

" **Hi Mr. Hummel. My classes are going great. I auditioned to join the Warblers first hour and they accepted me with open arms. I can't wait until my last class because it is dance and I love to dance, especially with you." Blaine said with a flirty smile.**

 **Kurt gave his a stern look.**

" **However, my next class I am super excited about.", Blaine continued without seeing Kurt's stern look.**

" **Why is that?", Kurt asked with a curious look.**

" **Because _you_ are my teacher. I want to learn _everything_ from you Mr. Hummel.", Blaine said with a wink.**

" **Blaine, we discussed this. No flirting on school grounds. We can't afford for this to get out.", Kurt said in a hushed tone.**

" **I am sorry, it won't happen again.", Blaine said as he went into the classroom.**

 **Blaine sat in the front seat in the middle of the room and waited for class to start. Kurt walked in and looked at the hurt look on Blaine's face as he passed in front of him.**

" **Get your homework out and pass it to the front of the room. By the way, we have a new student among us today, his name is Blaine Anderson and he transferred here from McKinley High in Lima. Blaine please come up and tell the class a little bit about yourself, while I take roll.", Kurt said as he reached out for Blaine's hand.**

" **As Mr. Hummel said, I am Blaine Anderson and I transferred from McKinley High because of bullying. You see, last year I was beaten up by bullies because I am shorter than everyone. My dad saw the bruises, so I told him what happened. He contacted the school and had a meeting with all the bullies parents."**

 **Kurt got done taking roll and was proud of what he heard Blaine say about his dad.**

 **Blaine continued, "Then the bullies went on an emotional rampage and started calling me names; like snitch, gayboy as well as others too graphic to mention. I didn't tell my dad what was happening because I didn't want to be bullied anymore so I pretended everything was better. On my birthday, my sister told my dad that she overheard someone call me gay-boy and she thought he should know. So my dad confronted me about it and I told him, gay-boy doesn't bother me because its the most accurate term to describe me."**

 **Kurt was shocked that his boyfriend didn't tell him any of this during their private time. Kurt was learning more about Blaine than he imagined so he went to his desk as he and the class watched him as he told them what happened next.**

" **My dad asked me what that meant and I told him that I am gay. My dad was surprised but he didn't react negatively like I thought he would. He just reached out and pulled me into his arms and said, 'I love you no matter what. You are who you are and no one or nothing can change that.' Later that day, my dad got a phone call from the doctor asking him to come to the office as soon as possible. My dad and mom went and left me to watch my brothers and sister. When they came back home, mom was crying and dad had a worried look on his face.", Blaine said.**

 **Kurt knew what was going to be said next and he watched the class to see their reaction to the rest of Blaine's introduction.**

" **I asked my dad what was wrong and he sent my five year old twin brothers upstairs before sitting down on the sofa with me and my sister. He told us that he has stage four pancreatic cancer and the doctor gave him six months to live but he died in less than four months, on May 30. During the summer, my mom and I did odd jobs to pay bills because my dad was the only bread winner of the household and we didn't have any income. She finally got hired at Breadstix as a waitress. I helped around the house and worked anywhere I could for little cash. When school started again, word got out that I was a homosexual and the bullying started again. This time they knew my father wouldn't save me because he was gone and they used that as fuel to get to my emotions even more. That is why I decided to transfer to Dalton, if any of you have a problem with me being gay please let me know now and I will confront the issue. I don't want to be the butt of anyone's homophobia or bullying. Thank you for listening to my life story. Any questions, comments or remarks?", Blaine asked as he looked around the room.**

 **A student in the back of the room raised his hand as Blaine pointed to him and said, "Yes, you in the back."**

" **First of all, my dearest condolences to you and your family at the loss of your dad. However, I want to congratulate you on changing your life where it's better for you. As you know we have a Zero Tolerance Bullying Policy enforced here at Dalton Academy. If anyone bullies you in any way please tell a staff member or a friend and we will make sure that person (or persons) are reprimanded. I would also like to congratulate you on becoming the latest member of the Warblers. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me because I am the Dalton Academy Student Council President.", Wes said as he walked to the front of the room to shake Blaine's hand.**

" **Thank you and you are?", Blaine asked.**

" **My name is Wes, Wes Montgomery.", he said with a smile.**

" **I am sorry that I took a lot of time telling my story, Mr. Hummel. Please don't fail me for doing so." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt with a smile.**

" **That won't be a problem, Blaine. I only grade on papers and clothing styles and so far you have an A for your clothing style." Kurt said with a smile.**

" **Thank you, Mr. Hummel.", Blaine said as he went to sit down in the front row.**

" **Speaking of grades, your grades are posted and if you want to see where you stand come see me after class. Before class ends, I want to tell you what your assignment is that is due on Friday. I need you to continue reading chapter four in the 'Becoming a Fashion Designer' textbook and do the quiz at the end of the chapter. I want to see drawings as well if the questions on the quiz ask for it. If you want grades come to my desk, otherwise class is dismissed.", Kurt said.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Song in this Chapter:**

 **Perfect**

 **Performed by Glee**

 **Written by P!nk, Shellback and Max Martin**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **As Wes stepped outside the classroom, he saw Blaine at his locker so he asked, "What is you next class?"**

 **"Trigonometry with Ms. Johnson", Blaine said.**

" **That is my next class too, I was about to go get a coffee. Would you like one? I will buy.", Wes said.**

" **Thank you, that would be great.", Blaine said as they walked down the hallway.**

 **Kurt smiled as he stepped out of the classroom and saw Wes' arm around Blaine's shoulder's walking towards the Dalton coffee shop. If there was one person that Kurt could trust with Blaine it would be Wes Montgomery. Wes is as straight as they come and he knows that Wes will always protect his friends. Just to be sure that nothing was going on, Kurt followed them to the Dalton coffee shop to order a large non-fat mocha. Kurt stepped in line behind Wes and Blaine to hear Blaine say, "Thank you for the coffee, Wes. I just hope I can drink it fast enough before class begins."**

" **What are you talking about, you can take your coffee to class with you. Didn't you know that?", Wes asked.**

" **Really? At McKinley we were not allowed to have any food or drinks in the classrooms and that included the pregnant girls.", Blaine said.**

 **Wes was shocked that McKinley was so uptight and irresponsible. He smiled when he said, "Well we don't have to worry about pregnant girls here at Dalton but we allow food and drinks in our classrooms because our students respect the school enough to put our trash in the receptacles."**

 **Blaine laughed and stepped back but was shocked when he felt someone's hands land on his hips. He turned around quickly and blushed as he sputtered, "I am sorry Mr. Hummel, I didn't know you were standing behind me. Did I step on your toes?"**

 **"No, I am sorry I put my hands on your hips and scared you. I just wanted you to know that I was here behind you.", Kurt said as he took his hands off Blaine's hips.**

 **Wes turned around when he noticed Blaine talking to someone and said, "Mr. Hummel I am surprised to see you here, I thought you would be getting free coffee at the teacher's lounge."**

" **The teacher's lounge was out of coffee and I didn't want to wait for it to brew. I needed an extra shot of mocha before my next class anyway.", Kurt said as he smiled at Wes.**

 **Blaine looked at the clock and said, "Thank you for the coffee Wes. I need to get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day."**

 **"Yeah, we need to go. See you around, Mr. Hummel.", Wes said.**

 **"Bye, Mr. Hummel. I will see you after school.", Blaine said with a smile.**

 **Kurt groaned when Blaine said that in front of Wes and it made him think, _What is Wes thinking right now? I doubt that Blaine would tell him the truth. Right?_**

 **"Why would you see Mr. Hummel after school?", Wes asked Blaine as they walked down the hallway.  
**

" **My locker in next to his classroom and he is my ride home. Our family only has one vehicle and my mother needs it for work. Mr. Hummel lives in Lima and agreed to take me to school and bring me home so I don't have to live in the dorms.", Blaine said with a smile.**

" **Why wouldn't you want to live in the dorms, you have so much freedom in the dorms.", Wes said with a grin.**

" **I can't live in the dorms. It costs too much and plus my mom needs me at home so I can take care of my siblings while she is working.", Blaine said as they walked into the Trigonometry classroom.**

 **Wes sat down in his chair and pointed to the desk next to him as he said, "This chair is empty. You can sit here if you like."**

" **Thank you Wes.", Blaine said as he sat down in the chair. Just as he took a seat, he felt his pocket vibrate with a text message. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he noticed Kurt was texting him.**

 **Please don't say anything to Wes. -K  
 _  
_"Don't let Ms. Johnson catch you with your phone out. She will read all your text messages to the class if she sees you texting.", Wes warned him.**

" **Thanks for the warning, Wes. It was from my mother asking me how my classes are going. I am just going to tell her I will message her later with info."**

 **I didn't. I just told him what you told Dean Goolsby. Have to go, I don't want my text messages to be read to class especially yours. ;) xoxo -B**

 **Blaine pocketed his phone as it vibrated again but he didn't want to risk losing his phone and getting embarrassed so he thought, _I will read the texts after class._**

 **Class went as well as expected. Ms. Johnson mentioned him to the class and allowed him to introduce himself. He said the same thing that he did in Kurt's class and everyone looked shocked and saddened with his story. Ms. Johnson then gave them a pop quiz and told them about their homework assignment, just before the dismissal bell rang.**

" **What is your last class, Blaine?", Wes asked.**

" **Dance with Mr. Sterling. What's yours?", Blaine asked.**

" **Drama with Ms. Kirkpatrick. Do you know where your dance class is?", Wes asked.**

" **Building B, Room 125.", Blaine said.**

" **That is the Red Building, on the first floor, three doors to your right.", Wes said as he pointed to the Red Building through the windows.**

" **OK. Where is Drama class at?", Blaine asked.**

" **Building D, Room 250. That is they Yellow Building on the second floor. Clear across campus. We will be going different directions and I have to leave now to make it on time.", Wes said.**

 **"Wow! I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the coffee, Wes. It was nice meeting you.", Blaine said as class ended.**

" **You are welcome and nice meeting you too.", Wes yelled as he ran down the hallway.**

" **No running in the hallway, Mr. Montgomery.", Dean Goolsby said as he stopped Wes.**

" **Sorry sir. I don't want to be late for Drama class.", Wes said with a smile.**

 **Blaine pulled out his phone as he got to his locker and noticed the message that he ignored.**

 **What do you mean you don't want your messages to be read to the class? Who would read your messages? -K**

 **Wes told me that if Ms. Johnson caught a student text messaging, that she would read all your text messages to the class. I don't want anyone to read our messages because some are very graphic and not only that we would get caught. I am sorry I ignored you. Forgive me? -B**

 **Kurt stepped outside his classroom and winked at Blaine so he knew he was forgiven. "What is your last class, Blaine?", Kurt asked as Dean Goolsby walked up to them.**

" **My last class is Dance, Mr. Hummel. It is in Building B, Room 125.", Blaine said with a smile.**

" **OK. Remember to meet me in here when your class is done so I can take you home.", Kurt said as he pointed to his classroom.**

" **Will do, Mr. Hummel. Got to go now, I don't want to be late for Dance class.", Blaine said as he waved to them.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine walked quickly to dance class. When he stepped inside he noticed the tall, blonde man that met Kurt at Scandals. Blaine walked over to him and introduced himself to the blonde man.**

" **Hi, I am Blaine Anderson and today is my first day at Dalton Academy.", Blaine said as he held his hand out to shake.**

" **I am Mr. Sterling but everyone calls me Jeff. Welcome to Dalton, Blaine. Have a seat while I call roll and then we will get started.", Jeff said as he shook Blaine's hand.**

 **Blaine noticed a Warbler, walked over to him and said, "Is this seat taken?"**

 **He looked up and said, "Oh Blaine! Hi. This seat doesn't belong to anyone. It is yours now!"**

" **Thank you...uh..", Blaine said trying to remember his name.**

" **Trent. I am Trent Nixon.", Trent smiles and held out his hand to shake.**

 **Blaine shook his hand and sat down in the available seat.**

" **Good afternoon everyone. How is everybody doing today?", Jeff asked with a smile on his face.**

" **Good.", some classmates said.**

 **"Great.", some others said at the same time.**

 **"That's totally awesome! I have a few things to discuss with you so bare with me. First of all, I would like to introduce everyone to Blaine Anderson. Blaine comes to us from McKinley High in Lima and I hear he is the newest member of the Warblers. Welcome, Blaine and congratulations!", Jeff said.**

 **Everyone looked over to Blaine, waved to him and said hi.**

 **Jeff continued by saying, "Secondly, we have been invited to perform for the assembly on Monday. The assembly is about the dangers of alcohol so we need to find a song and choreograph a dance. Any suggestions?"**

" **There really isn't any songs about the dangers of alcohol.", a classmate said.**

" **There are a few but not really any we can dance to", another classmate said.**

" **I know I am new, but there is one that I heard the other day, but I don't know if it is appropriate for school because there is some profanity in the words.", Blaine said.  
**

" **And what song is that, Blaine?", Jeff asked.**

 **"Bright Future In Sales, by Fountains of Wayne.", Blaine answered.**

" **Ok. What is the tempo to the song?", Jeff asked.**

" **I would say it is techno-style. I am pretty sure we can choreograph to it, however I don't know if Dean Goolsby would appreciate the profanity in the song.", Blaine said.**

 **I will see if I can find that song and listen to it before we make a decision. Your homework assignment is to try and find a song that could be choreographed to, just in case this song is not appropriate for school. Thank you Blaine for getting involved, I can tell you are going to be a great leader here at Dalton.", Jeff said with a smile.**

" **Trent, are the Warblers going to perform at the assembly?", Blaine asked.**

" **I don't know, Mr. Duval hasn't said anything. We should ask him tomorrow.", Trent said.**

 **The students searched their cell phones and tablets for dance music that could work for the assembly until the end of class.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **Blaine went to his locker after class and put his homework assignments into his book bag. He then knocked as he opened Kurt's door and smiled when he saw his boyfriend sitting at his desk.**

" **Hey Mr. Hummel, I am ready to go home whenever you are.", Blaine said with a smile.**

" **Hi Blaine. How was your first day?", Kurt asked.**

" **It was fun. I feel a lot safer here then I ever did at McKinley.", Blaine said.**

" **I am glad to hear that Blaine.", Kurt said.**

 **Kurt and Blaine decided it was time to get home. They left the classroom, walked to Kurt's Navigator and buckled themselves in before Kurt started the ignition and pulled out of the faculty parking lot. Once they were on the road, Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand before he said, "I have been wanting to tell you I love you all day."**

" **I almost told you that in class today, it is going to be hard to control myself but I promise you that I will.", Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand.**

" **I know it's going to be hard, but baby we can't afford to get caught. We need to watch what we say and do around anyone from the school. And that includes your twitter and youtube channel, since Dean Goolsby follows you on both.", Kurt said.**

" **I know Kurtie, I will be careful. What are your plans right now? Can we go to you house?", Blaine asked.**

" **As much as I want to, we can't right now. I need to drop you off at home so you can do your homework and then I need to go to my father's to discuss our relationship with him before we have dinner at your house at 5pm. I'm sorry baby.", Kurt said.**

" **When can we spend some private time together? I left my clothes at your house this morning. Can we at least pick them up?", Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes.**

" **Baby, I will bring them by when I come for dinner, ok?", Kurt said.**

" **Fine.", Blaine said in a huff.**

 **Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house and reached over the console to pull Blaine in for a kiss. "I am sorry baby. I am trying to make some time for us but it won't happen tonight, ok?", Kurt said.**

 **Blaine pulled him back into a deep passionate kiss that made them both moan loudly. Blaine then swiped Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance and Kurt opened his mouth, fighting for dominance. Kurt pulled away to catch his breath when Blaine cupped his crotch. "Blaine, baby. We can't do this here. Too many eyes.", Kurt said as he panted.**

" **Then come up to my room for a minute. My mom is not home yet so we can spend some private time together.", Blaine said.**

" **What about your brothers and sister? Aren't they home now?", Kurt asked.**

" **Yeah, but they won't say anything. Please Kurtie?", Blaine begged.**

" **I am sorry baby, I can't. I have things that need to get done before dinner. I will see you later. Let me walk you to the door.", Kurt said as he opened the driver's side door.**

" **Don't bother. I don't want to take time away from you that you need. Bye, 'Mr. Hummel'.", Blaine said sarcastically as he left the Navigator and ran to his front door.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Blaine ran to his bedroom, slammed the door behind him and fell into his bed crying. Kitty walked up to Blaine's bedroom and knocked on his door. Since Blaine didn't answer her, she opened the door as she continued knocking.**

" **Blaine, are you okay?", Kitty asked.**

" **No.", Blaine said as he wiped his tears.**

" **Did something happen at Dalton", Kitty asked.**

" **No. It doesn't have anything to do with Dalton.", Blaine said angrily.**

" **I am just checking on you. You don't have to yell at me.", Kitty huffed and turned to leave.**

" **Kitty, wait. I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I am just having a personal problem and I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?", Blaine said apologetically.**

" **Okay. When you want to talk about it, you can always come talk to me.", Kitty said as she shut Blaine's bedroom door.**

" **Thank you Kitty.", Blaine whispered to himself.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 **As Kurt pulled away from Blaine's house, he decided to stop for a grande non-fat mocha at the Lima Bean. He stepped into the Lima Bean, saw Curtis immediately and gestured to speak with him.**

" **How are you doing, Kurt?", Curtis asked.**

" **I am doing good. I had a busy day at work today so I wasn't able to mention this to Nick and Jeff, but I reported my rape to the police last night.", Kurt said proudly.**

" **Oh... Thank God. What made you change your mind?", Curtis asked.**

" **I was at Scandals last night and Sebastian showed up there. I was a nervous wreck and when Blaine noticed my reaction, he asked me what was wrong. I told him and then he mentioned to Rachel (the owner) that I didn't feel comfortable and asked if I could go to the break room. Rachel came over to me and asked what was wrong and I told her that I was raped a few weeks ago and the rapist is right there as I pointed to Sebastian. She told me that Sebastian is a police officer and that her husband, Jesse, is his commanding officer. So she took the liberty of calling her husband and asked him to come to Scandals to speak with me. I told him everything that happened. Once I was done, he went up to Sebastian and placed him under arrest for rape and a hate crime with no bond.", Kurt said with a smile.**

" **I am so proud of you, Kurt!", Curtis said with a huge smile.**

" **I am on my way to my dad's house to let him know but I needed a coffee to get my nerves in order.", Kurt said.**

" **Grande non-fat mocha, right?", Curtis asked.**

" **Yes! How much do I owe you?", Kurt said.**

" **Put your money away, it's on me.", Curtis said.**

" **Thank you!", Kurt said.**

 **The barista called Kurt's name and handed him his coffee. Kurt looked up at Curtis and smiled as he walked out of the Lima Bean.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

 _ **Baby, please don't be mad at me. I promise we can spend some time together tonight. I just need to talk to my dad before dinner. I love you. -Kurt**_

 _ **Why couldn't I go with you to talk to your dad. You said he likes me. We won't be able to spend 'private' time with each other tonight and that is what I needed after the day I had. -Blaine**_

 _ **Blaine, I need his full attention when I talk to him. With you there he will start talking about football. What happened at Dalton to make you need private time with me? -Kurt**_

 _ **I couldn't show you how much I love you at Dalton and I won't be able to do that at dinner either. -Blaine**_

 _ **Baby, I promise we will get some private time over the weekend. I will call you when I am on my way over for dinner, ok? -Kurt**_

 _ **Ok. Please don't forget my clothes. I need to wash them. -Blaine**_

 _ **I could wash them for you and then you will have clean clothes for when you are at my place?! -Kurt**_

 _ **Whatever. -Blaine**_

 _ **Sweetheart, please don't be like that. I will see you at dinner, I am headed over to my dads right now. I love you. -Kurt**_

 _ **I love you too, Kurtie. -Blaine**_

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Kurt? Is everything okay?", Carole asked as she answered her cell phone.**

" **Everything is fine Carole. I just wanted to know how long you work tonight.", Kurt said.**

" **I work until Midnight. Why do you ask?", Carole asked.**

" **Well dad and I were invited to dinner with Blaine and I didn't want to leave you out if you were available.", Kurt said.**

" **Oh. Thank you for thinking about me but I will be fine. Make sure Burt eats, he usually waits until I get home before eating. I will get something here at the hospital.", Carole said.**

" **I will make sure he eats, Carole. Thank you for letting me know.", Kurt said.**

" **You are welcome sweetie. Have a great night, I have to go, there is an emergency.", Carole said in a rushed manner before hanging up.**

 ******************************************WelcomeToDalton********************************************

" **Hi dad.", Kurt said when he walked into 'Hummel Tire & Lube.**

" **Kurt? What are you doing here?", Burt asked.**

" **I need to talk to you for a moment. Do you have some time?", Kurt asked.**

" **Is something wrong, son?", Burt asked.**

" **I am fine, dad. I just need to tell you something before we go to dinner.", Kurt said.**

" **I didn't know we were going to dinner tonight. What's the occasion?", Burt asked.**

" **Well Carole works tonight and I want to make sure you eat. Blaine's mom invited us to dinner tonight and I couldn't say no.", Kurt said.**

" **What do you want to talk about?", Burt asked.**

" **I need to talk to you privately, dad. Can we go into the office?", Kurt asked.**

" **Sure!", Burt said. "Daniel, can you finish up this oil change? I need to speak with my son.", Burt said.**

" **Yeah, no problem.", Daniel said.**

" **Thanks.", Burt said as he motioned for Kurt to follow him.**

 **They walk into the office and have a seat.**

" **Okay. What is going on?", Burt asked.**

" **I have a lot to tell you and very little time. So please don't interrupt me. You can ask questions after I am done, okay?", Kurt said.**

" **Okay.", Burt said.**

" **First off, I filed a police report against Sebastian for raping me. It all started yesterday when I went to Scandals to see Blaine and I saw Sebastian walk in. Blaine saw me hiding out in a bathroom stall and asked what was wrong. I told him that Sebastian was there and asked if I could go to the break room to hide out from him. Blaine told Rachel (the owner of Scandals) that he found me in the bathroom crying and asked her if I could sit in the break room. Rachel told him yes and said she would be in there shortly to check on me.", Kurt said.**

" **When did you file a police report?", Burt asked.**

 **Kurt looked at his dad with a bitch face and said, "I was getting to that. Please don't interrupt dad."**

" **Okay, sorry.", Burt said.**

" **A few minutes later, Rachel came into the break room with a beer and asked me what was wrong. I told her that I saw a man in her establishment that raped me three weeks ago. I told her that it seems he always ends up where I am and I don't feel safe around him. She asked me who, she said that she doesn't feel comfortable having someone like that in her establishment and she told me that she would have him banned from Scandals right away."**

 **Kurt reached for his coffee and took a drink before he continued, "Then she asked me if I filed a police report. I told her no that I just want to forget it ever happened and live my life 'Sebastian Free'. That caught her attention; she asked me Sebastian Smythe raped you? Then she told me that Sebastian Smythe is a police officer. She told me to stay there and that she will contact her husband, Jesse; he is Sebastian's commanding officer. Jesse came in and said that he was notified by his wife that something had happened with Officer Smythe. Then he asked what happened three weeks ago and told me that he needed to know in detail what happened so he can file a report, so I told him everything."**

 **Kurt could tell that his dad was starting to get upset but remained quiet so he didn't make Kurt mad.**

 **Kurt continued by saying, "then he told me, y **ou will get justice tonight because when I leave this room, I am going to arrest that low down son of a bitch and charge him with rape in the first degree and a hate crime. He also said that he will not get out of the Allen County Jail because he will have no bond. He asked for my phone number so he could call me when court begins.** **As promised, Jesse walked over to Sebastian, started talking to him and then placed the handcuffs on him, behind his back."****

 ** **Burt stood up and walked over to Kurt. He took Kurt into his arms, hugging him and said, "I am so very proud of you, son!"****

 **" **Thanks dad but there is something else I need to talk to you about. You need to sit down.", Kurt said.****

 **" **That doesn't sound good. What else do you need to say?", Burt asked.****

 **" **Sit down please.", Kurt said as he bit his lower lip.****

 ** **Burt sat down in his chair and looked at Kurt fiddling with his hands.****

 **" **You look nervous, son. What's going on?", Burt asked.****

 **" **It's about Blaine. Dad you know how much I care about him, right?", Kurt asked.****

 **" **Yes. Why do you ask?", Burt asked.****

 **" **Monday, I found out that Blaine is only sixteen years old.", Kurt blurted out.****

 ** **Burt sat there with a shocked look on his face when he said, "What?"****

 **" **Dad, listen to what I have to say and then you can tell me what to do, okay?", Kurt said with a pleading look on his face.****

 **" **Okay. Start from the beginning.", Burt said.****

 **" **As you know, I was attracted to Blaine three weeks ago; when I went to Scandals after my date with Sebastian. We didn't meet until the next night and that was when I told Jeff and Nick about the rape.", Kurt began telling his dad.****

 **" **Wait. How is Blaine allowed in Scandals if he is only sixteen?", Burt interrupted.****

 **" **I will get to that, dad. Let me tell you everything before you interrupt. Please?", Kurt begged.****

 **" **Okay.", Burt said as he motioned for Kurt to continue.****

 **" **The night I met Blaine, I was crying in the bathroom because of the stress of telling my two best friends about being raped. Blaine came into the bathroom and asked if I was okay and I told him that**** **I was fine! He then proceeded to say, you don't look** _ **fine**_ _ **and I told him that**_ **I will be! Thanks for asking! He introduced himself and asked for my number; I was a little leery of giving out my number to a stranger but I felt deep down in my soul that I could trust him.** ** **", Kurt said.****

 ** **Kurt realized his coffee was getting cold as he took a drink.****

 **" **Blaine and I spent time together last week and he never told me he was sixteen years old. I assumed he was twenty-one because he works at Scandals. Blaine's cousin is married to the owner of Scandals and she wanted him to perform on stage to entertain the customers. He started working there to help his mother pay bills after his father died of cancer. Over the weekend, he said he had a scholarship essay to complete for the school of his dreams. I thought he was talking about college but I was wrong; on Monday, he turned in a scholarship essay to Dalton Academy. Monday was a bad day for me; I found out the love of my life is under age and now a student at the school that I teach at.", Kurt continued.****

 **" **Dad, I know its morally wrong for me to date a student but I can't lose Blaine; I love him more than life itself. After I filed the police report against Sebastian, I took Blaine home and we told his mother everything; the rape, the report and even the love that I have for Blaine. Is there anything you want to say to me right now?", Kurt asked.****

 ** **Burt just sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.****

 **" **Dad?", Kurt asked.****

 **" **Son, the last time I saw you this happy was when your mother was still with us. But he is a child, this is illegal.", Burt said.****

 **" **Dad, I have never felt like this with anyone. I know Blaine is under age and I know the consequences of dating a student but I have made it clear that we must be professional at Dalton. I asked Blaine's mother if I could still date Blaine outside of school and she said she would have to think about it. She invited you and I to dinner so we could all discuss the situation face-to-face. Dinner is at 5pm, please say that you will come with me so she could meet you.", Kurt said with tears in his eyes.****

 **" **Son, you know I will do anything for you but if word gets out that you are dating a child; that could ruin everything I am working on in Congress as well as your livelihood.", Burt said with a stern voice.****

 **" **I know dad but I can't help it. I love Blaine.", Kurt said.****

 **" **Okay. I will go to dinner with you but I need to go home to shower and change, I can't very well meet Blaine's family looking like this.", Burt said motioning to his greasy clothes.****

 **" **Why don't you go home and get cleaned up and I will pick you up in an hour.", Kurt said.****

 **" **Okay. I will tell the guys that we are closing early so they can spend some quality time with their families.", Burt said as he headed to the shop door.****

 ** **Kurt reached out and hugged his dad as he said, "Thanks dad."****

 **" **You are welcome, son. I love you!", Burt said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.****

 **" **I love you too, dad.", Kurt said.****

 ** ******************************************WelcomeToDalton**********************************************


End file.
